Forbidden Sunrise
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: A Dark Chilling Fairy Tale, 17 year old Beck departs with Tori Vega, also 17 yrs old, on a journey that will define their lives, Love, revenge, mythical folklore and More.
1. Chapter 1:The New Girl

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Fallen man's inability fully to comprehend haunting reminders of another, supernatural realm that yet seemed not to exist, the constant perplexity of inexplicable and vastly metaphysical phenomena, a propensity for seemingly perverse or evil moral choices that had no firm or fixed measure or rule, and a sense of nameless guilt combined with a suspicion the external world was a delusive projection of the mind-these were major elements in the vision of man the Dark Romantics opposed to the mainstream of Romantic thought." _- G.R Thompson

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

**August 28, 2012, 8:00pm Lake Forest Park, Washington **

Snow fell on the suburbs of Lake forest park, a quiet place to live and to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It's residents, mainly blue collar workers from engineers, construction workers and steel mill workers. Beck Oliver, a senior who attended Esmeralda High School and who lived alone with his mother in a five story two bedroom apartment building.

Beck sat in his living room table eating dinner with his mother, He had another bad day at school. He was alone every time Tony and Marcus the school jocks always got him in a corner and messed with him. No one ever bothered to lend a helping hand or ask Tony and Marcus why they messed with him. Beck was in that stage where he could very well defend himself, but was just being held back by immense fear of fighting. Thinking back to what happened earlier at school in the gym, Beck finished up his dinner and went into the kitchen to go clean his plate and his mothers.

[Flashback]

"Marcus Stop it! leave me alone or else I'm going to tell Mr. Robertson that you keep touching me!" an annoyed girl playing basketball warned Marcus and Tony, Beck was sitting atop the bleachers watching his enemies messing with someone who wasn't him for once. He smirked when the gym teacher came up to Marcus and Tony and told them to run around for twenty laps. Marcus was pissed and looked up at Beck, he frowned at him and started running.

When gym was done and nearing the end of school, Beck grabbed his coat and bag from the boy's locker room and prepared to leave. He was stopped by Marcus who came from around the corner of some lockers, Beck paused and stared at him. His other buddy, Tony stood behind him and blocked his only other exit.

"You thought It was really funny when the teacher made me run for twenty laps Huh you Metro sexual looking Bitch, I saw you smiling!" Marcus punched Beck in his gut and dragged him into the shower where he and his buddy took the liberty of punching and kicking Beck on his face, back and sides. Beck grunted in pain as the bullies kept wailing on him. A passing freshmen saw the scuffle and tried to say something, of course when Marcus yelled **"Get lost! Or your next!" **the student left immediately.

To finish his attack, Marcus kicked Beck across his forehead over and over. Beck could only cover his face for protection but risk damage all over his body, Tony had to pull Marcus out of the showers to keep him from putting Beck in a coma. Laughter was heard from Marcus as he left the room and traveled down the halls.

Beck stumbled a bit trying to get back up, but when he did he felt blood running out from his lip which had been cut in the assault. He wiped his hair away from his eyes, then zipped up his coat and left school.

[Flashback End]

Beck walked into a Deli to buy a sandwich for himself, while he grabbed a can soda from a fridge, he watched a couple around his age holding and kissing each other outside. He looked at them with great thought at what it might feel to have someone for his own. as someone as attractive as him he's never had a first kiss or even a girlfriend. His mother thought he should only start looking for a girlfriend when he turned 21, but until then the only woman in his life for now was his mother; that's what she told him at least.

Beck took his belongings once he paid and left the Deli store, it was some day he had today but thankfully it was his last year.

* * *

**Beck's Bedroom **

Lying down on his bed wearing pajama pants and nothing else, Beck stood up and looked himself in the mirror. He wasn't overweight nor was he skinny, he was in good shape like Bruce lee, one of his idols. Beck had a telescope mounted on a tri pod with which he used to spy on his neighbors, there were many neighbors nearby and if he got lucky he could even catch a married couple getting it on. Tonight he spied on a man doing some push ups in front of a TV with what Beck though was a p90x training video he was watching. That didn't keep Beck's attention for long, he turned his telescope over to Brenda and Darrell; the married couple.

It looked like tonight they were arguing about something, maybe about one of them cheating or about other marital troubles. Darrell left their room frustrated, leaving Brenda alone on their bed alone and sad. He watched them for a bit longer, minutes went by when Darrell returned to his bedroom. Beck watched as the husband apologized for his outburst and kissed Brenda, Beck watched attentively when Darrell felt on her breasts and kissed her up and down on her neck.

Beck was learning new things everyday and tonight he would learn to respect other peoples privacy, Brenda saw Beck in her pleasure filled state and told her husband to close the blinds. Beck ducked and waited to see if it was ok to look again, while ducking he heard the motor of a vehicle outside stopping. He peaked over and saw a girl with long brown hair wearing a black beanie hat, in a dirty old green jacket and jeans. She was wearing absolutely no shoes when she got out of the moving truck, she didn't even have socks on. Behind her was a man around his sixties carrying a large trunk and bags, he was wearing a coat, hat and the whole set for an early winter.

Beck ran to his front door to see through the hole to go take a better look, when he could see the girl and who he presumed to be her father, he opened up his door just a bit to take a look. Beck saw the girl's father taking out keys to unlock their door, Beck's eye then looked over at his new female neighbor. She had a very serious look to her, she had her fists in her jean pockets that fitted her maybe a bit to tight, but it didn't matter to him…they looked good on her. The new girl went inside with her dad and went out of sight, Beck blinked a few time before closing his door.

* * *

**(!) **_"More chapters coming soon"_


	2. Chapter 2:A New Friend

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"It looks like Beck has it bad, sadly it get's worse before it get's a little better."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Friend **

**Beck Oliver, Courtyard **

When Beck's new neighbor moved right on in, Beck grabbed a small kitchen knife and stuffed it in his coat pocket. His mother told him it was cold outside and to wear extra sweaters if he was going outside. She knew he had no friends as far as she could tell, he never did bring any boys to his home. If it was a girl instead of a boy, that's where she drew the line. She didn't mind if a boy came over to play, talk or even wrestle, but a girl could influence him to do things boys just couldn't do.

Beck walked outside his building to go find a tree nearby, in the center of the courtyard was a picnic table and two rock spheres. They were a part of a statue that was constructed in the 50's but which was now all but gone, except for those two remnants. Beck looked all around him and checked to see if someone was looking at him. When the coast was cleared, He pulled out his kitchen knife and started approaching a tree like he was mugger.

"_Hey Marcus…you scared now? What was that….I couldn't hear you! What the fuck you do you think about me now!" _Beck said out loud, he stabbed the tree five, six times repeatedly. He paused and stood still, he felt somebody was behind him…watching him. He turned slowly and saw that it was the new girl who moved in next door to him, she was standing on the picnic table wearing the same thing as when she moved in. they looked into each other's eyes for a moment when the new girl spoke.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly and curiously.

"Nothing…what are you doing?" Beck decided to ask her the same thing.

""Nothing…" she answered him.

Beck continued on with his own question, "you just moved in huh"

"How do you know that?" she wondered.

"I live right next door to you, I saw you and your dad moving in just now" She stared at Beck for a bit and hopped off the picnic table and told him, "I'm telling you right now…I can't be your friend"

Beck thought that was an odd thing to say when first meeting someone, his initial reaction was quick. "Why not?" he told her, he really hoped she was just joking, but by the heavy look on her face she wasn't.

"That's just the way it is…" the strange girl said. nothing more and walked back into the building, Beck put his knife back into his coat pocket and shouted "Like I want to be friends with you anyway…_Idiot_" he whispered the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear it. He walked back into his building to get some sleep.

* * *

**Forest, 12:00pm (5miles away from Forest Lake)**

Holding on to a rifle with both hands, an old man wearing a skull face mask crept carefully past some brushes and took position near some trees. By the way he held his gun, he was a skilled hunter. His mask had eye holes so he could look into the scope of his rifle. He waited for some large wild game to pass by, he knew game wasn't what "she" needed tonight but it was all he could provide till he got the right materials. A large buck came walking into view of the man's vision, he aimed the crosshairs on the buck's head and took his time.

He put some pressure on his rifle's trigger and fired, The loud bang sent birds and canaries of all types flying out of their tree homes. Their flying sent snow that had gathered on the branches to fall on the animal and man. The hunter came with a suitcase that had a scalpel, bottles and machete.

He used the machete to cut open the buck's jugular, he used the bottles to collect the animal's blood. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, he replaced full bottles with empty ones. While he bled the animal dry, he used the scalpel and made cuts on the buck's body to simulate cuts that a mountain lion would on it's prey. When the bottles were filled and the animal being dead as a log, the man closed the bottles with its caps and put everything back in his suitcase. He left the animal where it laid for any bear or puma to feed on, he really didn't care.

* * *

**Lake Forest Park, 2:00pm**

Beck slept soundly when he was awoken by screams next door, it sounded like the new girl and her dad were fighting. Beck rubbed his eyes and stood up from his bed, he pressed his ear on the wall and listened on.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You know what animal blood does to me!" it sounded like a female to Beck, but she had quite the deep voice for someone who looked young.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't a bear or wolf like last time, that was my mistake. Look we can't start doing things normally so quickly, it's a small neighborhood and word gets around really qui-"

"I Don't Care!…I have to do everything myself again!" The second voice sounded like the father, the new girl was very upset to interrupt him as he spoke. What was it that they were talking about, whatever it was it involved blood and animals. Beck kept listening when the sound of their front door opened and closed shut. There was only silence next door, he was tired and went back to his bed to get some shut eye.

Maybe tomorrow if he sees her again he'll ask her what the whole commotion was about, now he just wanted to catch up on some Z's.

* * *

**(!)** _"More Chapter coming soon."_


	3. Chapter 3:Late Night Feeding

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The Bloodbath only continues on."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Late Night Feeding**

**Arnolds Park, 3:00pm**

Under a tunnel in a park nearby where runners and bicyclists go to get away from the blistering sun in the summer, A student who attended Esmeralda High School was traveling late at night. There was a party nearby in another neighborhood and he was just returning home, Waiting for him under the tunnel was the mysterious new neighbor girl. The student was 17 and was the same height as Beck Oliver, he was visibly a bit drunk. He spotted the attractive brunette sitting down at the end of the tunnel, hugging her knees close to her chest.

From a far he could tell that she was the same age as him, he figured he try his luck with her. Older or the same, action was action even under a dark tunnel.

"Hey you…you alright there cutie" the teen boy asked her, The girl said nothing at first and only moved a bit. He got a bit closer to her and saw just how attractive she really was. He knelt down and asked her if she was in need of some help, The girl nodded and stuck out her arms at him like she was asking him to pick her up. He thought it was an easy way to grab her ass, so he went for it. He picked her up by her arm pits and was astonished at how light she weighed, it was like picking up a bag of groceries to him.

The girl wrapped her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck, the boy felt just how soft her ass felt in her jeans. Just as he was beginning to move, The girl growled and tore into his neck with her hands which had turned into claws. The boy screamed and tried to push the girl off of him, but her razor like claws made easy work of his soft flesh. She bit down and slurped up the blood that gushed out of his wound, she lifted her head up and took a good look at the dead body underneath her. She grabbed the side of his head and snapped his neck, she did this so the bacteria in her saliva wouldn't bring back the boy as an undead vampire.

* * *

**Forest Lake Park, 3:30 pm**

Panning in on the outside windows of Beck's and the New girl, The silhouette of the father yelling at the new girl could be seen. The commotion had awoken Beck up again, but instead of standing up to listen in on them he did his best to just ignore them and get back to sleep.

The father went outside to go find the body of the boy his "daughter" just killed, he warned her multiple times not to go out hunting and leaving the carcass out in public. He found the location of where she said she fed on and found the body laying there, he dragged the boy by the legs and found a flowing river that lead into one of the many lakes in the state. He pushed the body into the flowing water, and to make sure it traveled smoothly he snapped off a branch from a nearby tree and used it to push the body further and further away.

"_Why am I still doing this for her….she no longer appreciates any of these things that I do for her anymore" _the father said to himself, he walked back home when the body was out of sight. What he didn't see was a hobo who had taken shelter nearby under a handmade home of card boards and tree branches, the lonely man crawled back into his home and closed the lids to keep warm.

* * *

**Next Night, Beck's Bedroom 8:00pm **

Returning back home from another day of school, and dodging his bullies. Beck read the newspapers online about the murders and crimes happening in the city. His mother had just gotten home from work and went immediately into his room, she closed the door and asked for his attention.

"What is it now mom, I came home immediately after school, just like you told me" he told his mother while skimming through daily articles on his PC.

"Well this time I want you to come home running when school finishes, I picked this newspaper up today and it said that police were called in not to far from here to recover the body of a boy that went to your school. Did the teachers or staff say anything at all to you today?"

"No…nothing at all, but they might tomorrow. You said he went to my school? Do I know him, did they identify him yet mom?"

"It said his name was…Shane, didn't you tell me something about a Shane in the past son. It doesn't matter now I suppose, I can only imagine the pain his parents must be feeling now." his mother said with great concern, Beck turned his computer off and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going this late out Beck!?" Ms. Oliver said out loud to her son, "Calm down mom, I'm just going down to sit on the picnic table in the courtyard. I want to play some Tetris on my iphone in peace, besides it stopped snowing outside."

* * *

**Courtyard, Picnic Table**

Sitting down on the picnic table playing Tetris on his iphone was Beck, and coming up to sit on the far end of the table was the new neighbor girl. Beck heard her footsteps from behind but reframed from turning to see her.

"You're Back" Said the Brunette.

"Yeah…So" replied Beck who smirked to himself.

"I want to be left alone here" asked the girl, "So do I" Beck came back with it.

"So go back home" the girl told him with a more serious tone. "you go home, I lived here way before you" Beck returned to his game and smiled to himself.

The new girl leaned in to see what Beck was doing, Beck pretended to turn and see if he could scare her. She didn't flinch, "What is that In your hands?" she asked him, he turned his face so he could see her.

"It's called an Iphone and I'm playing Tetris on it" he answered a bit rudely, he was on a difficult level after all.

He saved his data and started a new game, he turned to her and asked her if she wanted to give it a shot. She was a bit hesitant at first, but she took the phone anyway. The way she held the phone and looked at it was evident of someone who wasn't familiar with technology, especially one where it required to touch the screen.

"How do you do this" she handed him his phone back.

"It's easy, you just have to make sure the blocks never reach the top, you can move the blocks with your finger so they match and fit with the other blocks. When you get a flat solid peace at the bottom, they'll disappear and give you points." Beck handed her the phone back and just watched her try her best, he stood up to go sit next to her.

She watched him and moved back a bit, he smiled and took in a breath of a fresh air. When he did, he noticed something odd about her. "You smell weird" he told her, she stopped her playing and smiled at him. She focused back on her game, Beck remembered from last night that she had no shoes on and he just had to ask her about that.

"You don't have any shoes that you can wear…aren't you cold?" Beck wondered how she couldn't get cold.

"No, I guess I've forgotten how to get cold" she said nonchalantly while concentrating on the game. Beck wondered if she was just playing with him, then again maybe she wasn't. it was getting late and he had to return home before his mother lost it, he stood up from sitting on the picnic table and waved goodbye to her.

"You can keep my phone till tomorrow ok" he told her, "Alright" she answered back. He ran back to his building with a smile on his face and joy in his heart. The new girl paused the game and watched Beck run into the building. She smiled lightly before going into the building shortly herself.

* * *

**(!)** _"More coming Soon"_


	4. Chapter 4:Hit Back

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The time to learn each others names has come for both teens and so much more."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hit Back**

**Esmeralda High School**

The period Before lunch started, Beck was messing with a spare cell phone in class that he grabbed from his bedroom before leaving for school. He wanted to see if he could send text messages to his iphone, he did this so he and the new girl could keep in contact. Watching him mess around with the cell phone from a few seats away was Marcus, He looked at Beck like he just wanted to beat on him already. The class was watching a film about a feminine vampire boy and a regular human boy who had just established a friendship, there was an odd scene where both boys looked at each other like they were more than friends and were about to kiss each other. Needless to say, everyone was laughing and giggling at the scene.

Beck wasn't paying attention to the film and only cared if the messages he was sending to his Iphone was being received. When it came to the end of the day, he was a bit happy that Marcus and Tony didn't try messing with him all day. He ran into the boys bathroom to relieve some pressure off his bladder that had been collecting. He was thinking about his neighbor girl like any boy who had feelings for a girl would, her smile, her long brown hair and yes even her great looks. It was an obvious teen male curiosity to know what it would be like to hold her, even if it only meant holding hands.

Just then from outside the stall door, there were three loud bangs on his door, someone was trying to get his attention. He zipped up his jean zipper and stepped out of the stall, he knew it was to good to be true. Waiting for him outside was Marcus and Tony, There was a long silence in the bathroom when Marcus spoke up.

"What were you doing in literature class earlier? I saw you texting someone with your cell phone….let me get it" he asked of Beck.

"No" Beck responded defiantly.

"What!?" Marcus responded, he balled up his fists and stepped up to Beck's face. He slapped him hard twice and punched him in a third, Beck fell and landed his head on the bathroom door. The top of his brow had been cut when he hit the hinges of the door.

"DUDE!" yelled out Tony, "What Tony!?" responded Marcus.

"He's bleeding" Wondered Tony.

"It's alright…it's not like people die from a little cut on their head" Marcus and Tony left the bathroom and didn't bother to check on Beck.

* * *

**Forest Lake Park, Courtyard 4:00 evening**

Beck stopped by a small convenience store and bought some band aids to put on his cut, he walked back home and saw a sock on top of the picnic table. In it was his Iphone which had been wrapped in bubble wrap, It was definitely from the new neighbor who took good care of it. He turned it on and saw it had half power, he went to his Tetris app and discovered she had passed his own level and exceeded him in points. He smiled and wondered how someone who didn't know how to operate an iphone broke what he tried to achieve.

Sleeping in the Bathtub of her bathroom, the neighbor girl looked peaceful and sleepy. All the windows in her apartment had been taped over with cardboards and posters of old 80's and 90's concert bands. To keep herself from turning into ash she had to sleep in darkness or a dimly lit place.

* * *

**8:00pm **

After eating dinner and after cleaning the plates, Beck grabbed his coat and sweater to see if the new girl was downstairs. Sitting on top of the table with one leg over the other, hands on her lap was the neighbor girl. She saw Beck coming towards her, she sat down on the bench of the table to sit next to him, he came up to her with his Iphone.

"How did you do it? You beat a level which even I couldn't beat yet" he said all eager and confused, The new girl smiled and tapped on the bench signaling him to come sit next to her. Beck didn't waste time in finding his spot, she scooted over to him close enough to where their thighs touched. He wanted to giggle but knew it would sound weird if a boy did it, she smiled warmly at him anyway.

"Do I smell better now?" she asked him, he took a whiff and said nothing to her.

"uum…what's your Name?" the girl's smile faded to just plain normal. "Tori…Tori Vega. What's yours?"

"I'm Beck Oliver…look I got something for you, it's a spare cell phone. We can text each other when we can't see each other. You do know how to text right?"

"Beck…" she said his name.

"Yeah?" he looked into her eyes, "What happened to you there?" she pointed at and felt his green band aid on his brow.

"Oh! just some stupid assholes at school. By the way Tori….uuhh, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen…More or Less, and you?" she answered him, "I'm also seventeen, what do you mean by more or less? Don't you remember your birthday?" he asked.

"It doesn't Matter now…but Beck, if these kids are making your life difficult you have to hit back." Beck didn't look so sure of that, he just couldn't find the strength to fight back.

"But there's two of them, plus their a lot stronger than me" he said, sounding so sure of the situation. "So hit back harder, hit them back as best you can and they'll stop"

"but then they'll just keep trying to test me day after day, and I don't have anyone who wants to help me."

"Then I'll help you Beck" she grabbed his hands and held it, he blushed and scooted much closer to her. "But you're a girl…" Tori smiled and smirked, "I'm a lot stronger than most girls…Beck"

Beck squeezed her hand and walked back to their home, they would give trying out texting a shot. Beck opened his door and giggled when Tori waited for him to enter his own home, they made getting into their home a game. Tori giggled and entered her house first, Beck was slower and lost. He didn't mind, he walked into his room and took off all his clothes except for his pants.

* * *

**Apartment Building**

In her own apartment, Tori walked into the bedroom closest to Beck's bedroom and found her Dad sitting there watching live TV on his laptop. "Move…I wanna sit there now." she told her father, her dad saw her holding onto a cell phone that he never gave her.

"Why?" he told her, she was in no mood for small talk, "Just Move!" he wasn't going to win this one. He moved out of the room with his laptop and closed the door, Tori turned her cell phone on and began texting Beck. In their chats the whole internet faces came to life,

"I Think you're cool Tori…J"

"I think you need to hit back Beck… : p"

Tori's dad eavesdropped a bit and heard Tori laughing, something she hasn't done in quite a long time.

* * *

**(!)**_ "Next chapter coming soon."_


	5. Chapter 5:Beck in Love

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck applies for boxing after school with the gym teacher and takes Tori out to a diner where Beck discovers something about her. Also to Cuteskull12, thank you for realizing this is just an adaptation of the American move 'Let Me In' which was itself a remake of the Swedish move 'Let The Right One In' I also have had the pleasure of reading the book." _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beck In Love**

**September 1, 2012, Esmeralda High School**

The beating that Beck took from Marcus yesterday in the boys bathroom got him some free time the next day. Beck kept the bandage on his head and replaced it with a new one, he did this so that his bullies would be reminded of everything they did to him. Tony, the other jerk wasn't as cold blooded as Marcus, he actually decided to sit close to Beck. But Marcus came up and dragged Tony away. Once again Beck was alone again, he always hoped their might have been a girl who liked him in the entire school.

That wasn't the case for him, one day when he was walking to his table with ravioli on his tray and spaghetti. Marcus tripped him which made Beck land his face on his food, a couple of girls nearby came with concerned looks on their faces. What they actually came with were milk cartons and juice bottles. They poured their drinks on him and laughed at him, he's never been so humiliated in his life; yet he still found the strength to go on with the same shit everyday.

It was his environment and the people in it who made Beck start a dark habit of reading newspapers and articles on line about murders and criminals who just loved killing. He put himself in their shoes for only a bit and imagined himself committing the murders of his enemies and their supporters. He loved hearing their screams and the chase that came with the killings, since being bullied by Marcus he imagined 50 types of deaths for him and his buddy Tony. It was best if he didn't tell his mother or Tori about his hobby if he wanted to keep them around.

After lunch period had passed, Beck went to the gym quickly to ask the gym teacher, Mr. Adryan if he could apply for after school boxing with him. The gym teacher was Russian American which meant if he was gonna devote time to someone, he expected that person to commit to the training.

* * *

**After School **

When it came to the end of school, Beck couldn't wait to get down to the gym and begin training with the gym teacher. Down in the gym was also a Pool where teens could swim and exercise before school or after.

The gym teacher Sat on a chair instructing four other boys besides Beck in their boxing lessons, Beck had to admit that ever since holding Tori's hand on the picnic table it made him feel like he had to look good for her; even if it meant only putting on a display for Tori of his boxing moves.

Mr. Adryan was pleased with Beck's performance and welcomed the chance to work with him again, Beck just wanted to go home and see if Tori was around. On his way home he received a text message from Tori stating,

"_I really like you Beck, do you want to hang out? Are there nice places here?" _

He was finally getting a brake in all of this, he knew the exact place where he could take her when he got home.

* * *

**Forest Lake Park**

"Mom stop it…she's just a girl, it's not the other way around if I was the girl and if she was the boy, God" Beck told his over protective mother while switching coats and sweaters.

"That may be true son, but a woman can take advantage of a boy in many ways a man can't. she can make you feel good and get all sorts of crazy ideas in your head, then that leads to kissing and then heaven forbid, leads to you two having sex. And I won't have that in my house…"

"Apartment mom" Beck corrected her.

"Don't correct your Mother Beck Oliver!" she said to her son.

Beck blocked off his mother's voice and went outside to see if Tori was out there waiting for him. She was waiting for him outside her own apartment door, her hands behind her back and a big smile on her face. Beck returned the smile with one of his own, he took a look at her feet and saw that she was finally wearing some form of shoes. They appeared to be old running shoes, but either way it made her look all the more normal.

Beck and Tori walked hand in hand out of their neighborhood and into the nearby stores, Watching them from Tori's apartment window which had been taped with cardboard was her father. He was more jealous than he was angry, he told her not to make any friends with anyone especially another boy. Her need to be with others was becoming apparent, how could he compete with teen love in his old age.

The teen couple walked into a diner that represented a time in the town's history when things were simpler, the Fifties. The song playing when both of them walked into the joint which smelled of burgers and fries was _"That Was The Time" _by the Five Discs. The song only made Tori think of the man she was with in a different way, something that got her smiling. Beck chose a table for them and ordered for them, Tori insisted she wasn't hungry but Beck wasn't listening. The diner, the music and even the people behind the counter dressed in fifties style clothing only made Tori nostalgic about something.

* * *

Beck came walking back to their table and sat down next to Tori, he wanted to ask her so many questions. Where did she come from, where was her mother and If she went to school.

"Me and my dad came from another town in another state, my mother is….dead, and I don't really go to school." she answered his question in simple short answers, he gave it some thought and wondered if she was telling him the truth. He figured since they were only getting to know each other it was best if he didn't pester her about it to much.

The waitress came around from the counter with their food on plates, Tori looked at the food with almost primal need, like something she wanted but couldn't have.

"aaww its so nice to see two young couples in here for once" the waitress said in a motherly like tone.

Beck smiled and placed his arm around Tori, Tori gave him a look which made him take his arm off her. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, "Its Ok Beck" she assured him. Beck smiled and ate his fries with ease, he asked Tori if she was going to eat.

"I said I wasn't hungry Beck…but you can have it if you want, sorry for spending your money." Beck wasn't bothered, he asked the waitress if she could wrap the burger with fries in tin foil. Still, he felt bad and wanted her to at least try a fry. She had nothing much to lose and since she did like Beck, she tried it.

Seconds after eating it she went running out of the diner to go throw up behind the building, Beck chased after her and caught her. What she seemed to throw up was unlike any vomit he had the displeasure of seeing, her vomit looked black almost like tar; it was kind of scary. Tori wiped her mouth and backed herself into the wall…it was beginning to snow again, snowing lightly. "I'm sorry Beck"

Beck didn't know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to do. He walked up to her and hugged her, Tori held Beck and rested her head on his shoulder. From the moment that they met she knew he was drawn to her, she had that curse with a lot of men she's come across. Beck brought his hands down from her waist and dared himself to go just a bit more lower, he cupped her butt which her jeans did little to hide the shape of it.

"Beck…do you like me?" she asked him, her eyes gazed at his long brown hair.

"Yeah…a lot actually"

"Would you still like me…even if I wasn't normal?" she came at him with another confusing question.

Beck's never heard a question like that come from anyone, but he was going to answer her anyway. "I don't know…yeah…I guess, why?" he backed away from her, holding both her hands. She only stared into his eyes, he wondered what she was thinking about.

They walked together back home holding hands, Beck spoke about wanting to spend time with her when it wasn't nighttime. Tori said nothing about that nor did she seem excited about it, she could only smile at him.

"Well Tori I really had fun with you, sorry about what happened back there though"

"What? Me throwing up or you grabbing my butt?" she said all sly like to him, Beck looked downwards at the snow gathering on the floor and blushed. From the balcony Beck's mother yelled out to him telling him to come back home, he wanted to lean in and give her a kiss, but he figured he got away with doing one bad thing for tonight. She planted a kiss on his cheek instead, she pulled on his arm to come race back to their homes with her. Beck could get used to this, upstairs they said goodnight to each other and returned to their own lives. Beck couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, but over next door things happened.

* * *

**Tori Vega and Steven Carson**

Preparing to go out to find food for Tori, Steven as Tori called him readied himself to go outside. He had a self assemble tranquilizer gun with three darts filled with powerful sedatives. Also in his inventory was a knife and empty water bottles where he would collect blood.

"You going out tonight Steven?" she asked him who was putting on his coat, "Yep, what else am I good for anyway."

Tori remembered the diner and scenery in it, she walked up to Steven and cupped his cheek, he lowered his head so his face met hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips, it was now clear whoever he was; he wasn't related to her by blood. He kissed her back and asked her not to ever see that boy (Beck) again. She said nothing and walked into the bathroom, Steven closed his suit case where all his items were and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**(!) **_"Thanks for the kind reviews readers, next update will be on Monday."_


	6. Chapter 6:You Were My Past

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Tori and Steven say goodbye to each other for the last time."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: You Were My Past**

**Steven Carson **

Walking outside of the apartment building and lighting up a cigarette to relieve some stress, Steven felt good about what just happened back there with Tori. She hasn't kissed him like that since he was her age, and yet he felt she did that for a different reason, a reason he wasn't so sure about. He could have gone anywhere in town to pick out someone easier like a child or old person, but someone healthy and moderately young was what he needed. He chose to scope out the diner where Beck and Tori were just at, He saw cars parked in the parking lot. That meant someone had to come out and get in if they wanted to leave, Steven crept up on a nearby van and unlocked it with a pocket knife he carried around.

With the lock turned, Steven stepped into the van, closed the door and waited for the owner to come in. while he waited he thought back to when he first made his first kill for Tori, he had no idea why he even did it for her. Maybe back in the day he though she saw something special in him, he discover he was still just a blood getter for her and nothing else. He might have changed but she surely hasn't.

"_Why should I even do this for her…I can just take off now and never turn back, but without me she wouldn't last long….she wouldn't last long." _he thought.

Minutes went by when the owner of the car finally came back to his van, Steven wanted to sedate the victim first before cutting him open. Steven was opening his suit case to pull out the tranquilizer gun when the driver stepped in to soon and saw he had a stranger in his car. The man fought with Steven in the back, punching him in the face and swinging as hard as he could, Steven pulled out his knife and stabbed the man in his sides. The man was too filled with adrenaline and rage to feel the small punctures in him, he grabbed the knife from Steven and struggled with him to remove it from his grip.

"Let go of the Fucking Knife you Bastard!" screamed the driver of the car, he was bleeding from his sides a lot but there were more pressing matters at the moment.

Steven was losing his grip on the handle of the knife when suddenly…The driver turned the knife on Steven and stabbed him in his chest. The driver was bleeding but he had sympathy for his old attacker, he stepped out of his van and called the police and ambulance.

When the police arrived with Medics, Steven was wheeled into the back of the ambulance and taken immediately to the hospital with police escort. The driver too needed treatment for his wounds and was asked to come to the hospital for answers on what happened.

* * *

**Lake Forest Park, Hospital **

In Tori's apartment, a small radio located in the kitchen turned _itself on _and tuned in to local news around town. Tori was sleeping in her room when she heard details about a man named Steven Carson who was taken to the hospital after trying to carjack a man named James Sullivan at a local diner. The cop being interviewed spoke In details about it with a reporter,

"_Steven Carson attempted to carjack Mr. James Sullivan in a parking lot with a knife just an hour ago, the two immediately started fighting in the van when both ended up injured, but none more than Steven who was stabbed with his own knife in his chest by James In self defense. Right now we're waiting for Steven to make a full recovery so we can arrest him and take him to jail where he will await trial….sorry no more questions" _

Tori stood up from her bed of covers and pillows and stepped outside of the apartment to go find Steven, there was no need to bother putting on shoes since there were always more to collect wherever she went. She found Steven's scent and followed it, Tori was full of many abilities and a strong sense of smell was one out of many of hers. She walked into the Hospital building and went up to the Front desk, the lobby was empty except for a few passing nurses who wheeled off old folks into their rooms.

"_Excuse me…I'm looking for my father" _Tori said all quietly to the receptionist.

"Your father?…was he sent to this hospital?" the woman asked Tori, she looked at her closely and saw that she was dirty and a bit pale.

"He was the man who tried to rob a guy's van around a diner…" she gave the woman more details.

"Oh that man! He's on the fifth floor of this building…but there are police officers guarding the door honey. Do you want me to call him? I can call him-"

"No!…that's fine" Tori walked out of the building and disappeared, the receptionist felt bad for her and went outside to get her. But by the time she went outside, Tori was nowhere to be seen. Upon closer look at the top floors, Tori was crawling on the walls. She made her way to the fifth floor of the building her own way.

* * *

**Tori and Steven**

She made it to Steven's room and tapped on the window, Steven saw her image from the corner of his eye and stood up out of bed. He had bandages wrapped around his chest and around his head, there was a blood mark forming on the center of his chest where he was operated on. He had knots on his face from the beating he took, He stared at Tori for a bit then opened his window for her. "Can I come in Steven…" she asked innocently with a concerned tone.

Steven kept quiet and refused to let her in, Instead he stuck his head out the window for her. He was offering his neck to her, he wanted out, out of everything he did for her up to this point. Because everything he did for her went unappreciated, he felt the desire to end his life and what better way than to the girl he fell in love with almost 4 decades ago. Before biting into his neck Tori hugged him, and kissed him like she used to kiss him. Steven cried and held her…however it all had to end, fast.

As Tori bit into him, the light faded in his eyes quickly and in his dying state Steven saw an image of Tori in a wedding dress dancing with an unknown boy dressed in white clothing, almost like a white tuxedo on top of a castle. He couldn't tell who the boy was since he held up a white straw hat that covered his face, it seemed that even after he'll be long gone, Tori would have found the right one that would break her of her curse and make her truly happy. Steven slouched over and fell five stories down on the hard pavement, Tori banged on the hard wall to her left out of anger and sadness. She let out all the tears she's been saving up for him, Steven, the man she spent nearly 50 years with was truly gone.

she had to make a quick getaway so she wouldn't get caught by the police or hospital staff, she wiped her tears away and "flew off" the building, her only destination now…Beck's Bedroom.

* * *

**Story Details **

_Last Act of Love_- was this chapter's original title, I chose the latter since it sounded better.

* * *

**(!)** _"Another Update tomorrow"_


	7. Chapter 7:Then We're Together

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Now that Steven is gone, Tori seeks Beck for company and companionship. When she enters his bedroom late at night, Beck pops the question"_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Then We're Together**

**Beck's Bedroom**

Sitting on the small ledge of Beck's window, Tori tapped on Beck's window hoping to wake him up. She slid his window open and whispered to him,

"_Beck…wake up Beck"_

Beck tossed and turned on his bed, he mumbled something which Tori didn't really get at first. She asked him again, "Beck…Can I come in?" this time Beck nodded at her, but she needed more than just a signal, she needed vocal approval.

"You have to say…you can come in" she told a sleepy Beck.

"_You can come in….mmmm" _he said as best he could without sounding like a drunk who just passed out after having one to many to drink, Tori smiled and hopped inside his room. She closed his window and told him not to look or get up from his bed, She grabbed the zipper of her old green jacket and pulled it down. she had no bra on so as soon as she took the jacket off; that was everything for the top. She took her black beanie off and dropped it on the floor along with her jeans, she also had nothing under her jeans like her top.

She walked over to Beck's bed and got underneath his covers which had two familiar characters hugging each other, Beck was waking up to the feel of Tori's feet rubbing against his own.

"How did you get here Tori?" he asked her while rubbing his eyes, "I just…Flew, that's all" she replied,

"You flew? Yeah right…hey Tori, Are you naked?" he said a bit confused, he wanted to know if it was just his teenage boy mind putting images into his head or if she was really naked.

"Yeah…why is that gross?" Beck said nothing for a response, only smiled to himself. He thought about everything that they been through and knew what had to come next, he had to make her his. He moved his body a bit to get comfortable, then he asked her,

"Tori…do you want to go steady" his first question wasn't so direct or filled with much courage.

"What do you mean Beck? Go steady how…" Beck had no choice, he might as well come out clean now. "I mean…will you….will you be my girlfriend" he shut eyes closed waiting for the rejection to come hit him. Tori sighed and turned her head to face the back of his head, she knew this was coming.

"Beck…I'm not a girl." it was the strangest answer to Beck's question that she could give, what exactly did she mean by that? Whatever it meant Beck wanted to know.

"You're not a girl? Then what are you Tori? You look like a girl…you sound like a girl. [sighs] You know Tori…if you don't want to be my girlfriend that's fine, just don't lie about it."

Tori held her head up with her elbow that she propped up on a pillow, she held the covers close to her chest just in case. "Beck…can't we keep things the way they are, I like you already…please don't complicate things"

"Forget it then Tori…" Beck sounded defeated and just wanted to get some sleep. Tori was turning around on the idea, seeing that Beck was obviously serious about this…she threw him a bone. She leaned in closed to him to the point where her chest was pressed against his back, Beck froze up, he had no idea what she was doing; but he was glad. Tori locked her fingers with Beck's and rested the side of her face on his, Beck was feeling more than just her bare breast on him. He was glad when he felt nothing pressing on his butt when she decided to spoon him under the covers, what a relief.

"Ok Beck…I'll be you're girlfriend, it'll be just you and me, ok" she snuggled her face between his face and shoulder.

"Really…then are we…together?" he sounded excited and happy, he squeezed her hand tightly he couldn't take it. After being alone for so long…it was finally going to come to an end.

"Yeah…now we're together Beck" Tori and Beck snuggled faces and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**September 2, 2012, Next Morning, Class Trip **

When Beck awoke the next morning, he found his bed was missing someone else. Tori had disappeared, it must have been during the night when he fell right back asleep after their little agreement. He opened the window and checked outside, she wasn't out in the picnic table or anywhere else from where he could see. Waiting for him on his cabinet was a message written on the back of a piece of cardboard, the message wrote,

"_Beck I have to leave now, I can't stay here or else I'll risk getting myself killed, and I don't want to drag you down with me. I really like you though Beck, forever yours…Tori Vega _3_" _

On a class trip that lead Beck and his bullies into the interior of the woods and to a frozen lake, Beck wandered off by himself to go exploring the frozen lake and see how the environment looked all around when standing in the center. Not one to pass up on a chance to fuck around with Beck some more, especially since they were all alone; was Marcus and his buddy Tony. Beck took down mental notes of the scenery for a story he was planning on writing about a psychopath who kills kids and hides them under the lake just when winter comes around.

"Hey you Metro bitch! Come over here and let's watch you go swimming!" shouted out the voice of marcus from behind Beck, he was getting closer and closer.

Beck was really getting tired of Marcus and his boy, if he wanted to fight him one on one, why did he need his dog with him everywhere he went. He was going to stand his ground and he didn't know why, but something other than Tori's voice telling him to stand his ground was also giving him strength, perhaps it was his inner psychopath…or the trees.

"So Beck…we're finally alone, you know if we look hard enough I'm sure there's a hole in the ice you can jump into." Marcus laughed as did Tony, Beck balled up his hands into fists, he wasn't going to get pushed around; not anymore and not ever.

"Hey Marcus…"

"What you want puss-"

Beck grabbed Marcus's coat hoodie and pulled it down over his head, with his free hand he began to land uppercuts on Marcus's nose and face. Tony was shocked at the sudden emergence of violence from Beck, Marcus tried to grab Beck's hand that was pounding on his face. Blood dripped on the ice beneath them, it was blood dripping from Marcus's nose. Tony had enough and jumped in, he started swinging at Beck, Beck only swung back as hard as he could, just as Tori told him to do.

Their teacher saw the scuffle on the ice and yelled out to the boys to stop their fighting, Tony pushed Beck and took Marcus with him. Beck picked himself up and awaited the wrath from his mother when they gave her a call about what just happened.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Bedroom Moment_- when Tori crashed over at Beck's place, I wanted their to be a more closer connection between the teens. But why ruin an already innocent moment with sex.

**(!)** _"Next Update Tomorrow" _


	8. Chapter 8:When The Red Flows

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck tries to make a blood oath with Tori but things go sour from there, Tori hunts and then pays Beck a Visit."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: When The Red Flows**

**Lake Forest Park, Beck's Apt.**

Upon arriving back home, Beck was welcomed with the nagging of his mother who was on the phone with the principal. Beck faced serious consequences if he continued on fighting in school, for one thing his mother couldn't believe that her son could hurt anyone physically let alone even hurt a fly. Beck sat down on the kitchen table and listened to what his mother was telling him. He was listening to what she was saying in one ear, but letting it all come out the other ear, he didn't care if he broke marcus's nose or if he got suspended, he got what he deserved.

The only thing on his mind was what happened last night, he couldn't get it out of his head. The way he and Tori cuddled, they way she smelled and just how close they were now was all bringing a smile out of him and making him blush. If his mother knew there was a strange girl who got naked and jumped into bed with her son, she would tear the skin off his ass and probably do the same to the unknown Jane, of course that would never happen.

When the nagging was over in the kitchen, Beck walked back to his room to get started on homework. There was something Beck wanted Tori to take part in after he went outside to greet her, there was this thing that friends did to swear loyalty to each other. In his story that he was writing when he wasn't doing anything in particular, his characters all took part in a blood oath with loved ones and friends. Swearing loyalty to each other no matter what happens to them, he brought his kitchen knife with him just to be sure.

Outside in the courtyard Beck encountered Tori sitting on the picnic table waiting for him, she still wore the same sweater and jeans, the same beanie and had shoes on this time, like last time. He went over to her and sat next to her, there was a place he wanted to take Tori to in the school where they wouldn't be bothered and could be alone.

* * *

**Recreation Room, Basement of Esmeralda**

The pair traveled from the courtyard all the way to Beck's school, there was an unlocked door in the back where teenagers from school went to smoke, drink play and even have sex. It was surprising that no one had bothered to lock the door or clean the place out. Beck jogged all the way to the crumbling metal door, Tori just walked with no sign of hurry from her.

Inside, Beck closed the door behind them and began explaining to Tori what he did on the frozen lake today.

"Today Marcus and his stupid friend tried to push me into a hole In the ice, they said they wanted to watch me swim."

"_Beck…" _she said his name quietly.

"But then I did what you told me to do, I hit him hard. Then Tony came In and we started fighting…I hit Marcus so bad that he began bleeding from his nose"

"_Beck_…[Beck turns on lights] Well done Beck" Tori congratulated him with a smile and wink.

Beck smiled back in joy, he took a seat on an old couch that sat along side other sofas. But what Beck came here for was for nothing related to sex or other teenage activities. Beck was serious about the blood oath, he took the kitchen knife out of his coat pocket and held the blade close to his palm.

Tori went around checking out the room, she pressed buttons on an old 80's cassette radio and looked at posters on the wall that went as far back at the 60's. she was curious as to why Beck brought her here, she's never stepped inside a school so this was her first time. "What did you want us to do Beck…talk, maybe…kiss [giggles] just kidding"

Beck thought hard about what he was going to do, he gave it his best go and quickly slashed his own palm with the kitchen knife. He got passed the pain and closed his palm, Tori came around to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Beck opened his hand and showed his blood to Tori, the brunette backed up slowly and watched the blood trickle down from his palm and drop on the floor. There were small growls coming from her, she did her best not to lose control…but she hasn't fed in a while.

"It's a blood oath Tori…you don't have to cut yourself, just prick your palm with my knife and then we mix…Tori…are you ok?" he said in response to her shivering.

Tori fell on her hands and knees and lapped up the blood on the floor like some thirsty dog. Beck was a bit shocked at what he was seeing, Tori looked up at him with yellow colored eyes and facial features that looked almost demonic.

"Beck…get out of here…leave me Beck…leave me!" Tori took off running out the door and headed back home, Beck was left alone. He was confused, maybe it was all a bad idea from the start.

* * *

**Tori, Front of Diner**

Tori ran as far back as to the diner she and Beck went in last night, she climbed up a tree and waited for someone to come out of it or from any other store. When they did, she would pounce on them whoever they might be. A couple who were arguing about the other cheating on them came out of the diner ready to go home, the husband was physically well built and wearing nothing but a black stretch shirt, black jean and boots. his wife, a blonde was attractive and searching through her purse for something.

The husband went over to open the door of his car, with the blonde just below Tori, the brunette made her move. "And I'm telling you that when I look into your eyes I can see that you're lying…"

"Crystal can you please just stop with the accusations already! You know I didn't cheat on you…"

"MALCOLM OH MY GOODD HELP ME! AAHHH! THIS BITCH IS BITTING ME!"

Shouted out his wife from pain and terror, The husband who was actually an off duty cop from another county dropped his car keys on the snow and went over to help his wife. With one powerful muscle packed kick to her head, the husband kicked Tori off his wife. Tori was only momentarily dazed before running off back home, the man had a concealed weapon [gun] with him and thought about shooting Tori, but his wife needed medical attention immediately.

"This wasn't over" he thought, now that he had a clear idea where she lived, he would be paying her a visit soon.

* * *

**September 3, 2012, Sick day**

Arriving home from school last night feeling sick to his stomach, Beck missed out on a school day. He was angry at himself for scaring Tori away, but when he though about it more while sleeping…it was her who actually scared him most of all. He read and wrote enough horror stories to now know what she was, but he needed vocal proof from her that she was in fact what she was.

Beck sat in front of his computer continuing his horror story called, "She's the right one for me" a story about a boy who falls in love with a vampire girl while being tormented by kids. He though it was ironic and funny since it mirrored what was happening to him in real life, he had the perfect ending for it when it got to that moment. He was enjoying the time alone when all of a sudden…there was a small knock on his front door. He knew it couldn't it have been his mother, she was off at work, and Marcus and Tony didn't know where he lived. He stepped out of his room to see who it was, he had a bat close by just in case things got out of hand.

Beck opened the door slowly, he wasn't surprised to see that it was Tori standing in front of him, smiling too.

"Hi Beck…" she said innocently with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Tori…" he responded, none to excited to see her.

* * *

**(!)** _"More Chapters coming soon"_


	9. Chapter 9:Can I Come In?

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"What happens when you don't invite a vampire into your home? It sure isn't pretty"_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Can I Come In?**

**Tori and Beck, Beck's Apt**

Tori and Beck looked at each other without saying much, Beck neither smiled or frowned. Tori on the other hand kept her smile on, she hoped Beck wasn't mad at her for running away from when he cut his palm last night. She hoped she would tell him everything about her but only…if he would let her in.

"Hi Beck…can I come in?" she sounded almost nervous when asking him.

Beck said nothing and only gestured her to come in, she wasn't about to step in without vocal approval from him. "You have to invite me in Beck, I need permission to enter your hou-"

"Or else what!?" Beck snapped at her, cutting her off.

"what happens if you walk in anyway? Is there something blocking your way?" Beck pretended to be a mime pressing his hands on an invisible wall in front of her.

Tori didn't think it was very funny, she stepped inside anyway to only show him something terrifying. Beck closed his door and locked it, he turned around to talk to her. The Brunette lowered her head, balled her hands into fists and began to shiver. Beck thought she was messing with him, trying to scare him for making her feel bad. That wasn't the case, Beck backed up till his back pressed on the door. There were growls coming from Tori, blood began to form and leak from her forehead, eyes, ears and nose. As a matter of fact it leaked from her back, hands and chest too.

"STOP! YOU CAN COME IN!….you can come in" Beck hugged her tightly, he though she was dying in front of his eyes.

"What are you Tori…really" he questioned.

* * *

**Living Room**

Sitting on a ottoman wondering what was going on with his girlfriend, Beck didn't know where to start. Tori sat on a couch just mere inches away from him, the blood stains on her face and on the rest of her body definitely didn't make it easy to look at her directly. Beck began with some questions he needed answers to,

"Are you a vampire Tori?" Beck began, Tori raised her eyebrow and looked down on the ground.

"I need blood so that I can continue living…so yeah Beck, I am a vampire."

"So then…are you like…dead?" he hedged, Tori lifted her head and stared at him with those dark brown eyes.

"No….can't you tell?" she answered.

"Sorry" Beck said, sorry that he would think that of her.

* * *

Tori took in a deep breath and spoke familiar words to Beck, _"Hey Marcus…you scared now? What was that….I couldn't hear you! What the fuck you do you think about me now!" _Tori pointed her finger directly at Beck's shocked face, he almost fell off the ottoman he was sitting on. Tori moved back to the couch she was sitting on. she looked and sounded as If she was talking to his bully directly.

"Those were the first words I heard you say Beck…"

Beck was confused, it sound like Tori was accusing him of wanting to murder Marcus. If that's what he sounded like when he spoke to himself, then it definitely sounded like he wanted to kill his enemy, not just hurt them. "I'm not a killer…" he replied in his defense of his own statement.

"No…but you would murder…if you wanted to…right?"

"Yeah…I would, maybe" he answered honestly.

Tori stood up from the couch and went over to sit on Beck, she grabbed his face and looked dead into his eyes.

"Beck I do it because I have to…if I don't…I'll be the one who ends up dead. Please Beck…just be me…be me for a while" Tori did a strange mind trick on Beck, this allowed her to transfer memories of her past life into his head.

Beck closed his eyes when Tori asked him to "be her" for a while, he had no idea what she meant by that. when he opened his eyes, he watched a scenario of Tori who had been sleeping on her bed late one night. Beck didn't know what time period he was in but by what Tori was wearing when she was sleeping, it told him it was probably before the 1900's. Beck's mind panned in closer to Tori, her bedroom was only lit by a simple candle. Her room was small enough for one bed and one window.

In Beck's peripheral vision, a black shadow came in through her window and pounced on her. Beck couldn't see very well who it was, but whoever it was he was attacking Tori like a wild animal. There was nothing he could do for her but watch her get bitten all over her neck and shoulders by this mystery man. The scene changed from Tori being attacked, to Tori attacking multiple people on the streets of an unknown city. Tori was relentless with the killings and carnage she left behind every time she moved from one town or city to the next. Beck opened his eyes to discover that Tori wasn't in his living room, while he was under the trance she took it upon herself to take a shower and wash off the blood that colleted under her stained clothes earlier.

* * *

Beck had turned his Ihome on to play a good old hard rock song. _"Bat Country" _by Avenged Sevenfold. Beck stood by the cabinet his Ihome sat on and bobbed his head back and forth. The water in the bathroom stopped running and there was an unlocking sound, Tori stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room wrapped in a towel. She held her blood stained clothes in one hand, she looked to Beck and bobbed her head back and forth with him, he walked over and grabbed the clothes from her.

"You can borrow some of my mother's dresses if she has any. I'll take these clothes and I'll put them in a bag for you ok" Beck assured her.

Tori handed her clothes over to him and walked into his Mother's bedroom. Beck grabbed a bag from the kitchen and threw in Tori's clothes in it, he tied it up and left it on the kitchen counter. He was curious about something, so he walked slowly to take a peek inside the opening of his mother's bedroom door. There, standing completely naked with her back turned to him, Beck saw bite marks on Tori's shoulders and back. He also saw black circular scars on her lower back and thighs too- was she shot at In the past?

Beck turned when Tori turned, he caught a glimpse of her womanly features far too fast and soon. Beck was blushing and turning red, he was getting something else growing in his pants. He had to do something or think of anything to make the boner in his pants disappear, it came soon when Tori stepped out of the room with a blue skirt and white shirt. They fit loosely on her but made her look good, she decided to pose for him to see what he further thought about her.

"Wow Tori you look really…uumm…" he couldn't find the words to say it, to embarrassed.

"go on Beck…_don't be shy_…[giggles]"

"You look really…sexy" Beck scratched the back of his head and turned the music off. He went into the kitchen to grab her clothes and hand it to her, Tori had an idea but she wasn't so sure Beck would like it.

"Hey Beck…do you want to come over to my house? I want to show you some things I collected." That idea didn't sound bad to him, Beck just needed a moment to save his story that was still open on his computer. He step into some shoes and walked out of his apartment to go next door with Tori. Unbeknownst to the couple, Malcolm, the husband of the woman Tori attacked last night was going over to pay her a visit.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update Tomorrow" _


	10. Chapter 10:Time To Go

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **"_Beck goes into Tori's apartment where he finds a surprise waiting, Malcolm closes the distance and goes into Tori's apartment."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Time To Go**

**Tori's Apartment, 6:30 pm **

Tori pulled her apt key out of her jeans which were in the bag Beck placed them, along with all of her other clothes- and inserted it into the key hole. She turned the knob and went inside first, Beck followed after she went in. it was so odd to be in the "den of the dragon"- as he though of it now. The interior of the apartment was dimly lit, the windows were all covered with cardboard and movie posters. It was ideal since the sun's light made a dim light effect on the entire apt.

Beck was pulled into Tori's room by her so she could show him treasure, he noticed the pile of pillows and bed covers on the floor. It was obviously where she slept, But there was someone missing here, her "dad." of course he would save that question for much later- if there was one for him.

On top of the trunk that she and Steven came with were gold bars, diamonds and stacks of money- all Benjamins. But there was something else, sitting on a small gem encrusted silver sterling pedestal, was a golden egg. The egg was at the highest grade for gold, 24k and it weight more than 5 pounds. Beck was breathless, speechless at what sat in front of him. _"was Tori some type of treasure hunter? Or was all this stolen?"_ he pondered.

"You see that egg Beck, if you sold it to the government….you could buy an entire island just for you." her claim didn't seem believable to him, after all it was a golden egg that weighed a lot- nothing more.

"is this where you sleep Tori?"

"Yeah…Beck look, I know we've been spending a lot of time together here. But I can't stay in a place for too long or else…I'll get caught, and when "they" discover what I am…they'll want to kill me."

That made perfect sense to Beck, after all if a werewolf lived next to him and he and it became friends, would he cry out wolf to the rest of the world? Probably not. He sat down and went through her things that were spread out on the floor, while she folded up her only other clothes neatly and packed them in the trunk- Beck came across a very peculiar set of photos. In one of the oldest photos, it showed Tori surrounded with union soldiers. In another It showed her in a poodle skirt inside a teenage boy's 1950 Chevy burg. And in a more recent modern photo, it showed Tori being held up in joy by a young man who Beck though was her "dad" it finally became clear why she was resistant to the idea of being his girlfriend, all the boys she had to leave behind weighed heavy on her mind and heart- he would just be another damn burden.

"I'm Leaving Tori!" he shouted, he dropped the photos on to the ground and began to walk out of her dimly lit room.

Tori spotted those old photos she forgot to hide real well and did what any girl in love would do when her boyfriend was walking out on her, she jumped back on her feet and blocked the door with her body. Beck tried getting past her without having to grab her, but Tori was the one in control…Not him.

"I'm sorry Beck but I don't want you to leave me…I…I…" she struggled to finish her statement, she was just filled with so much emotion in her, but Beck didn't care.

"I don't care about that anymore Tori! Now move I want to go h-" Tori pushed him onto the floor and locked the door behind her, Beck was scared that he would be her next victim. She mounted him and oddly enough began to undo the shirt on him, she wasn't biting him or gnawing his neck off. What she did next was even more shocking to him, she pulled up the white large shirt completely off and exposed her bare chest to him. Hormones immediately took over as something began to grow under Beck's pants, now he was embarrassed and In the mood to become a man.

"There's something I want to tell you about all those guys Beck…I might have spent time with them…but I would never let them…"

* * *

**[CRASH]**

Tori's statement was cut short when someone crashed through her front door, "WHERE ARE YOU KID!" shouted the man who's wife was bitten by her. Tori stood up off Beck and told him to hide in her closet while she handled everything. Beck hugged her and whispered how sorry he was, but there was truly nothing to be sorry about on his part. He hid in the closet and waited to see what would happen, her closet had small slits to see inside and out of it. Tori stepped out of her room and into the living room, she didn't even bother to put her shirt back on.

"Can I help you sir…" Tori heard her say, the man didn't respond immediately. He must have been attracted to her naked chest, Beck then heard something heavy fall on the floor- something made of metal or lead perhaps.

Out in the living room, Malcolm the husband walked up to Tori and did what any unfaithful man would do with a topless teen more than half his age. He let his hands squeeze her ass, feel up and down her back and even her breasts, he even kissed her up and down her neck. Tori lead Malcolm into her room and proceeded to finish him, Beck kept extra quiet when they entered. "you know I came here to kill you kid, now that I see how sexy you really look…I might as well have my fun with you. Then maybe we can work something out, you don't have a boyfriend do you? Cuz if you do- he's gonna find it hard to please you after I'm done."

Tori said nothing to him and got on her knees to undo his pants, Tori either really had something planed for Malcolm or she was just doing what came naturally to her. Beck closed his eyes when Malcolm leaned down for a kiss, Tori took this chance to jump on him and tear the flesh of his neck. The screams of the man were disturbing and filled with blood and death, when the struggle was done and all was quiet- Beck stepped out of the closet. He didn't bother to look at the mess Tori had made, he just walked out of her room and stood silently in the middle of the living room. There he picked up the gun and held it, Tori stepped out of her room when she was done feeding.

She wrapped her arms around Beck's waist and said only two words- "Thank You"

Beck turned around and kissed her, it was his first kiss and Tori's first time truly being in love. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and moved her body closer to his, her tongue felt warmer than her own body yet it felt incredible to him. Their hands grabbed at everything and felt everything from their partner's body, Tori only wished there was more time for them, that way she could give him everything so many desired from her- but she had to leave.

Beck left her apartment and handed her the gun, he said nothing and went back home.

* * *

**Forest Lake Hospital, Crystal's Bedroom **

Crystal, Malcolm's wife was transferred over to the hospital the night she was attacked by Tori. Early in the morning she felt more sick and weak, she wondered what Tori had done to her. She couldn't stand the light of the hallways each time the doors opened, food made her throw up and all she wanted was the taste of her own blood or others on her lips.

She knew what she turning into, and since it was still early in the day she asked for a doctor to come in and open the blinds of her window. When the doctor opened them, the sun's light fell over on crystal and lit her on fire. The doctor shouted for fire extinguishers to come in when the emergency water sprinklers wasn't putting her out. When security officers and doctors came In with the extinguishers, it was already to late- just a pile of ash and the silhouette her body left behind was all that was left.

**(!) **_"What will happen Next? More chapters coming."_


	11. Chapter 11:A Flash in The Night

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Thank you to all who have been reading and supporting this story, there is plenty more to come. The genre will change from Horror/ Romance to Fantasy/ Romance next chapter."_

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Flash in The Night**

**Beck's Bedroom**

It was late and Beck's mom would be getting home soon, Beck walked into his bedroom and saw Tori walking out of the building with her trunk to wait for a taxi to take her to an unknown location. When the taxi did come, All Beck wanted to do was cry- and that's what he did. It was all truly over, his last and only friend perhaps in forest lake- utterly gone.

There was still time to go back to school and work out, Bexk even thought about jumping into the pool to take a swim. He didn't worry about what his mother though when she saw that he wasn't at home, she knew that most times he stood late helping kids with projects or helping around the school- he was in many ways a genius.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School, Pool**

Beck placed his clothes in a locker and locked it, he walked out into the pool area wearing swimming trunks and a towel draped over his shoulder. There were still so many students at school, most of them located at the pool area. Beck jumped into the pool, but not before turning on the radio someone left behind to a different station. Beck loved alternative, but what he loved more was music not even in English- a song playing by a Swedish band called _Secret Service _was just starting. Beck turned up the volume and began to swim around.

Outside of the school, Marc and Tony started a fire in a dumpster that was situated close to some cars belonging to the gym teacher- it was to get Mr. Adryan away from the pool for only a while. Tony came running into the pool area to tell Mr. Adryan about the fire. With the gym teacher out, Marcus came in shouting, telling everyone to leave. Beck knew it meant trouble only for him, he swam to one of the corner's of the pool and got out. He ran back to the locker room and went to unlock his locker, Marcus and Tony came and dragged Beck back to the pool.

"Let me go! You god damn bastards! My back stop! STOOPP!" all the shouting and pleading in the world wouldn't persuade his bullies to stop.

"Tony grab his arms and legs, then throw him when I say go….GO!"

Beck was thrown back into the pool and had no way out this time, Marcus squatted down and grabbed a bundle of Beck's hair. He pulled out a razor blade from his coat pocket and told Beck,

"Alright listen up pretty boy…you fucking messed up my nose and face a few days ago. So this is how things are going to work out…if you can hold your breath for three minutes, I'll just give you a small cut on your cheek. And if you can't…I'll mess up your face with this blade- how's that sound to you?"

"Three minutes? But that's impossible…I can't hold my breath that long" pleaded Beck.

"Well that's your problem not mine, now take a deep breath and…here we go!" shouted Mathew.

He dunked Beck's head in the water and kept him there, Marcus said nothing but inside of himself Tony felt this was taking things to far. Beck did his best to continue to hold his breath, Tony needed to say something.

"Marcus this is a really bad idea, maybe we should just let him back up and go," Marcus didn't like the idea one bit and responded, **"Unless you want to continue breathing air then I suggest you shut up!, you didn't have to come with me, I could have done this all by myself"**

Beck was running out of air and was about to pass out quickly, above the water there was a sound of a crash and wall plaster breaking on the floor. Screams and struggle were heard, mostly of terror and pleads from the boys. Far away the severed head of Tony fell In the water, then his severed torso. Lastly, Marcus's head came off and so did the arm holding down Beck. Beck came up for air and held his body up on the edge of the pool, blood stained hands cupped his cheeks and he saw who it was that saved him. Tori's eyes were amazing, even if there was blood around her face- she helped him up out of the pool and hugged him.

* * *

**Oregon Amtrak**

Sitting comfortably inside a train, Beck looked out a window eating some starburst. Situated under him was a trunk. Inside of it was Tori, Beck received a text message on his Iphone from her. It read _"I love you Beck…Kiss" _Beck smiled and texted her right back… _"I love you too Tori… Bigger Kiss" _

Beck finished his last piece of candy and watched the sun set over the hills and forest of the Oregon state. Where the two were heading only time would tell.

* * *

**Story Details**

_One In The Same_- both films basically end the same way, except the actors don't have cell phones like in this story. Both of them end with the female actors spelling_ K.I.S.S _in Morse code on the trunk, then the boys reply back with the same answer.

_Let The Old Dreams Die_- there was an epilogue for LTROI that was written by the original author John Ajvide Lindqvist, but my continuation is completely different and original….that begins in chapter 12.

_A Flash in The Night_- this chapter was dedicated to the song that _Secret Service _made for the original film.

* * *

**(!)** _"More Chapters Coming Soon"_


	12. Chapter 12:On The Train

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"In the ancient vampire language, 'ETERNA' meant peace, that peace has long been broken and now Tori and Beck embark on a journey that will bring them friends, Enemies, questions, answers and even freedom from their curse. Written in spirit of my old LTROI Fanfic, Eterna._

* * *

**Chapter 12: On The Train**

**Amtrak Train**, **Seattle to Whitefish, MT 7:00pm**

Sitting down quietly watching trees and hills pass by him as the train sped on to it's next location, Beck took his Iphone out to check out the time. It was seven In the night and Beck could only imagine the shock and terror his mother was feeling now when she came back home to find he wasn't there. He felt terrible about leaving her, but he would have died knowing he let Tori go- and that was something he couldn't live with, not for a second.

Staring down at the trunk next to his feet, Beck thought about one important question to himself, "When is it going to be my time? Why am I always being rescued? Why can't I do anything for anyone" it was a question that was born the moment he realized just how much power Tori had at her disposal. He stood up out of his seat to do some thinking while staring out of another window- it was beginning to snow heavily. Beck closed his eyes and wondered, wondered what kind of life was waiting for him at their next stop.

In the darkness of the other side of the window, Beck opened his eyes and saw an image of a man almost as pale as Tori, he had long silver hair, wore a white shirt and had piercing blue eyes. Whoever it was he came to share some comforting words with him, Beck checked his left and right to see if it wasn't some type of prank- there was no one on the last car but them two.

"_Do not cut yourself short of the strengths and abilities you cannot see yet, for I can promise you the time when she screams for help…absolution will belong to you…my grandson"_

Beck felt a little better, and a little light headed…actually he felt like he could faint at any moment- and he did. When he woke back up, he awoke up back on his seat and confused. There was a message on the intercom by the train conductor, _"10 more minutes till we arrive at Whitefish Amtrak station, all passengers are asked to check twice when disembarking the train. We hope you enjoyed the train ride all the way from Seattle and hope you all have a nice night." _

Beck knelt down to open the trunk that held Tori inside, it was already night time so there was no danger of her coming out now. He undid the snaps of the trunk and opened it, Tori lunged out of it and pounced on top of Beck with her weapons out and ready to do damage, her fingers had turned into bone claws and her fangs came into view. Beck felt the sharp claws interlocking with his fingers, he dared not move for he feared losing a finger. Tori's eyes were so black they seemed to pierce his soul, her fangs looked as sharp as knives.

"TORI! TORI! IT'S ME!….it's me Beck…Don't hurt me Tori…please" He pleaded with her.

Tori's fingers returned to normal, her fangs retracted into her mouth and all her vampire facial features were gone. She propped herself up on Beck and smiled, Beck breathed a sigh of relief when she changed back to normal. He sat up and hugged her, hugging was good- but Tori just wanted suck face. That worked too for Beck, a moment to stick his tongue in her mouth and hers in his is what they needed.

"C'mon Tori we gotta get off of this train, we just crossed into a city in Montana…where are we gonna hide?" he asked her, Tori knew there were many options available for her since she was young and female- but she was taken now. She couldn't go sleeping in the houses of different men anymore, she belonged to Beck- now it was her turn to provide him with a home and protection. She grabbed the trunk and lead them out the back of the train car, she scoped out an area away from the city that had a home- it bordered a frozen lake.

"Hold on to my back Beck and whatever you do don't let go ok!" Beck held on tightly to her waist and prepared himself for whatever she had planned, Tori held on to her trunk and squatted- with a great power she leaped up into the night sky.

* * *

**Outside**

Beck almost lost all of the air that had been circulating in his lungs with that giant leap into the sky, when Tori was at her peak, she "flew" away from the frozen lake and into the middle of some woods. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, he could tell they were very far up from any land and dared not look down.

Using a special ability located in her pupils, Tori could basically switch between normal vision to Thermo vision and Telescopic vision. When she was in normal vision her pupils were normal, using thermo vision her pupils glowed white- and when using telescopic vision her pupils dilated. When there was a good landing spot, Tori stopped flying and slowly descended back to ground- Beck would be squeezing her half to death if she herself wasn't so strong.

"are we back on the ground Tori? Is it ok to walk now?…" he asked calmly, trying not to sound scared or nervous for her.

"Yes Beck we're back on the ground… and look we're in luck, there's a house nearby and there's no one inside of it right now." she turned to look at him, her pupils were glowing like lasers.

Beck's teenage boy fascinations with heroes and villains and everything unnatural wouldn't let her continue until he asked about her abilities, "I guess you weren't lying about flying when you came to visit me…guess I should have believed you more Tori"

"Don't worry about that now Beck, it's only going to get colder from here on now."

Beck didn't feel right about everything his girlfriend was doing for him, he felt like such a child- no, more like a burden. Now was the time to do something for her, he grabbed the trunk from her and held it all the way till the couple got to the house. Both Beck and Tori couldn't believe their luck, to come across any kind of home- they came across an abandoned small Chateau.

"_Man all of this is heavy…but I can't drop it like some little girl…I just can't not in front of her!" _he argued in his head, "Hey babe…race you to our new home…ready…GO!"

Tori was frozen in place and with a big smile on and rosy pink cheeks, he had called her his "babe" she knew why it felt so different from all the words of endearment men called her. He never lusted after her, he was trying honestly and sincerely to make her feel good, and displaying what strength he had- even if it only meant carrying her trunk. Beck, surprisingly had beaten Tori to the front door of the Chateau, she didn't mind losing so long as it was to him. Beck placed the heavy trunk on the ground and turned the knob, it was unlocked - the door opened by itself.

Tori scoped out the interior of the home with her Thermo vision, it appeared empty to her now, but any sign of trouble from a lingering thief or wild animal and Tori would be there to make easy work of them. Beck entered first and searched for a light switch on the walls, his hand then rubbed against something familiar and flipped it up with his index finger. Like a godsend, the lights in the house turned on all at once. The interior of their new home was beautiful and modern, the outside looked very English but inside of it had all the luxuries of the twentieth century. Beck gathered all his strength and took the trunk into their new home- something felt very odd to Tori, why out of all the places to find refuge would this place be here?

Not to far from their home, standing on the frozen lake was a boy in dark clothing. His Pupils glowed white as Tori's did, he smirked and vanished into the wind.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Evil Reborn_- unlike in my one shot stories where there is a good Michael, the name and character was born in this story, taking his part will be Daniel…Tori's ex boyfriend.

_Different Homes_- in Eterna which took place in Sweden, Oskar and Eli come across a Russian Izba, a type of traditional home with a modern interior. Here a Chateau takes it's place In America.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Updated Tomorrow" _


	13. Chapter 13:Settling In

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Now that Beck and Tori have found a hideout from the public and from any enemies, There are things that must be done in order to live even in the wilderness."_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Settling In**

**Lakeside Chateau, Beck and Tori 8:00pm**

**[**September 5, 2012]

Upstairs in the second floor of their Chateau, Beck went to check out the master bedroom and to see how big it was. The bed frame looked very ornate and old, but the surrounding chairs, desk and television was very modern. The television was a popular plasma one, the closet that he went over to go check had clothes in em. Even the cabinets had boys clothes and girls clothes folded neatly- it's one thing to find a house and get lucky, but the fact that the house had everything they would need…was a bit scary.

He needed to make sure the house had everything to conclude that maybe this was all some kind of set up, he made his way towards the door and opened it- waiting for him was his vampire girlfriend.

"Oh hey Tori…excuse me I need to go take a look at the kitchen downstairs…" Tori smiled and walked in, pushing him further and further back to the direction of the bed.

"Oh the room? You can have this one if you want Tori…I don't mind sleeping in another room…Tori"

"Why sleep in another bedroom…Babe, this bed is big enough for the both of us…isn't it"

Tori looked so sexy and innocent to him, but Beck knew that by now that wasn't the case; except for the part of her being sexy. She was still wearing his mother's skirt and shirt that were a bit big and loose on her.

"Yeah about that Tori…my mom said boys and girls aren't allowed to sleep together unless their babies or married…and…we're not really uuh…" Tori hushed him up by kissing him till they were both on that bed behind him, Beck couldn't help himself when he was put in a position like this.

Tori's hands traveled up and down his back, brushing his hair with her fingers. Beck held her close tightly to him, one hand felt on one of her thigh's and traced it all the way up where it connected with her ass. Beck was getting ahead of himself, squeezing on her ass after what happened hours ago was to soon. He separated his lips and body from hers, "Beck what's wrong? Don't you wanna…"

"I want to Tori…but I'm just, I'm just a bit…scared is all. Look after we…or I have something to eat we'll see what happens."

* * *

**Downstairs **

Back downstairs on the first floor, Beck searched rooms and checked out every corner of the house. There were two bathrooms downstairs, one of them with a bathtub. There was a dining room, living room, sun room that stared out into a non existent garden and a kitchen. Beck checked the fridge and freezer and was amazed at how much food and frozen food was in them, there was salami, oranges, lettuce, milk, pop and the whole lot. The fridge had all types of frozen beef, and bags of frozen peas. It was to bad that he really didn't know how to cook…there would always be time to learn.

* * *

**Upstairs **

Undressing out of Beck's mom's clothes, Tori searched the cabinet for a new pair of everything to wear. Beck walked back up the stairs to go ask Tori if she wanted to explore the rest of their house with him. The master bedroom door wasn't locked or completely closed, he opened it like it was no big deal and was welcomed to the sight of his completely naked girlfriend. He could have stepped out and given her privacy, but he was to mesmerized by her features.

She turned her head and caught Beck watching her, she played along and took her time raising up a black pair of panties up to her crotch. "you like Beck…do you like watching me dress" Beck was sweaty and red, he walked out and slammed the door shut. Inside a bathroom on the second floor Beck washed his face and hair with cold water, he didn't know if he would ever get used to seeing someone as beautiful as Tori Naked all the time or just half the time.

"_No hair down there Beck…nice" _he thought to himself, referring to Tori's gold.

Tori came out of the master bedroom wearing jean shorts and a blue tank top, just about the same time Beck came walking out of the bathroom. He took a glance at her chest and saw nipples poking on the fabric, there's just no end to this.

"Tori, are you wearing a bra by any chance?"

"No, why do i really need to do? besides those things itch" Beck wasn't going to argue with her, besides it was only just him and her in the entire Chateau.

"Anyway Tori, wanna explore the basement? I thought a door on the first floor was just a closet, but it actually leads downstairs"

* * *

**Basement **

Waiting for the couple downstairs was a set of three rooms, a laundry room with a working washer and dryer, a wine cellar room with wine stored in it and a game room with a pool table, darts and card table.

"I don't think finding this house was a mistake Tori, why is there food in the refrigerator? Why are there clothes in the rooms and why does the electricity still work? Don't you think this is all a bit strange Tori!?"

he wanted answers now, but Tori couldn't provide any for him except one. "None of that matters Beck, it shouldn't matter. You're safe, we have a roof over our heads and…we have each other"

Tori was right, whoever might have lived here obviously wasn't going to return back. And if they had a guardian angel watching over them this whole time, then there was something to be thankful for after all. Tori had to begin covering every window and glass that allowed the sun to creep it's ugly face from shining inside the chateau, Beck grabbed cardboard that had been laying around on the basement floor to take upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

With every window and crack covered on all three floors of the Chateau, Beck and Tori sat down on their living room couch to watch some television. Beck was hungry and he wasn't so sure how he was gonna make it all work him, almost as if on cue- There was a knock on their front door. Beck stood up to check who it was, Tori had his back and changed one of her hand's into sharp claws ready to strike. Beck took in a large amount of air and exhaled it all out, he opened the door to the sight of teenage boy and girl in winter coats and scarves.

"Can we help you two?" Beck asked the visitors, "Yeah my name is Isaac and this here is my girlfriend Ellie…do you mind if we spend the night here?"

Tori whispered into Beck's ear telling him not to invite them, but when they shivered under their coats- that was it for Beck. "Sure…you guys can come and spend the night here, but only the night"

Isaac and Ellie stepped into the house relieved that they could get away from the cold weather, Ellie planted a kiss on Beck's cheek when she walked in. Tori automatically didn't like her, and she would be keeping here eyes on her the entire night.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update on Monday"_


	14. Chapter 14:Late Night Visitors

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Who are these strange new faces that are spending the night with Tori and Beck?"_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Late Night Visitors **

**Lakeside Chateau, 10:00pm**

Making themselves comfortable in the living room, Isaac and Ellie removed their coats and left them on a coat hanger next to the door. Beck wondered who these two were and what they were doing so far away from the city, even if they were hiking- why would they be doing it so far from the city.

"So are your folks home…" Isaac stopped mid sentence to get their names.

"Oh! I'm Beck Oliver [shakes his hand] and this is my girlfriend Tori Vega. Sorry she doesn't really like new people after some things that happened to me…a while back. Actually my parents are on a business trip for an entire week, I was left in charge of this house while they return."

"Guess you must be a responsible person then Beck, look I don't meant to trouble you some more than I already am, but you wouldn't happen to have some food in this beautiful house would you?" this was just the Godsend that Beck needed, he took and lead Isaac into the kitchen to show him the surplus of food in the fridge and freezer. Isaac was in luck as well, being the Chef that Ellie knew him to be once he was In the kitchen- they were all going to eat a lot.

"Actually can I tell you something Isaac, I have no idea how to cook. You see my parents just gave me enough money to go out and eat or bring food back…do you know how to cook by any chance"

"Do I? stick with me right here Beck and I'll teach you all the best methods on how to cook, let's just leave the girls by themselves so they can get better acquainted."

* * *

**Living Room**

Sitting on the couch opposite from each other, Tori watched a movie that was playing on the television; completely ignoring Ellie. Ellie took quick glances over at Tori and saw that she was wearing small clothing like jeans shorts and a tank top, did she not get cold? It was warm inside but that was about it. Tori was aware of all the looks Ellie kept giving her, and that was only making her mad.

"What!? Do you like girls or something?" Tori snapped at Ellie. "No…I was just wondering if you weren't cold in what you're wearing. It's snowing outside and not to mention it's freezing,"

Ellie moved over to her just a bit, That was enough distance for Tori. "You better stay right there…no the weather or the temperature doesn't bother me in the least, I could walk around in less clothing and it still wouldn't bother me. What does bother me is that you kissed my boyfriend when you walked in here"

"What? I just gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was being a sweetheart for letting me and Isaac stay here. I wasn't flirting with him, he's like what…17? I'm 18- it's not like he's a little kid"

"He was being kind to you two strangers, and yes you were flirting with him." Tori sat up from the couch she was sitting on and went into the kitchen to get away from the only other girl she's ever made contact with, apart from her own mother.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Tori came up behind Beck and hugged him, she watched him cut up lettuce and sprinkling it with lime he had sliced. She rested her head on his shoulders and watched Isaac put water in a pot that he heated up, he was preparing rice and other delicious items for dinner. She studied Isaac and wondered where he came from and what he was all about, she only ever "studied" someone when there was something strong about their aura. Isaac spotted her looking at him and winked at her, she raised her eyebrow in confusion and turned her head the other way.

"Beck when you're done eating…_you wanna go to sleep_" Tori whispered in his ear. Beck reached around with both hands and slipped both of them in her back pockets, Tori adjusted her head so she could kiss him. Isaac kept quiet and ignored them and the sound their mashing lips made, he took some steaks from out the freezer and defrosted them in hot water. Ellie came walking into the kitchen to help Isaac, she too saw Tori and Beck swapping tongues- it was strange to see but this wasn't their house so they couldn't really say anything.

* * *

**Authors Speed Card **

When Dinner was done cooking, Tori whispered to Beck that she would be going out to "dine" and that when she came back she would be leaving something in the freezer. She dressed in something more warm instead of going out looking like a hobo, Beck didn't like that she still needed to kill people just for their blood in order to survive. When she came back home, he would make a promise to her that no matter how long it took him- he would find a cure to her curse which would soon become his too.

The entire house went dark an hour later after dinner and watching TV, Isaac and Ellie were given the guest room on the second floor to sleep in. Tori came back home with two bloody items wrapped in plastic shopping bags- she placed those in the freezer and went upstairs to the master bedroom. There was light coming out from Isaac and Ellie's room, their door was semi open which made peeping possible.

She watched two naked teenagers having hot, sweaty hard banging sex before her. She was reminded of something from her past when Isaac pounded away at Ellie in Missionary. She was getting tingles everywhere in her body, but mostly in the one place where it counted the most. She hoped Beck was still awake- he did promise her they would get around to doing that thing when they had time. Tori walked back to her room and gave Isaac and Ellie their privacy, once inside her room she closed and locked the door.

"_Beck…You Awake?" _she whispered.

* * *

**Story Details **

_Elementals_- are a species which fall in the category of the natural and supernatural elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Electricity etc. Isaac Is a half Golem, an Earth Elemental. Ellie is a half Elf, an Elemental of Light. All will be explained later on.


	15. Chapter 15:Pleasures of The Flesh

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Tori and Beck finally get it in and Beck makes a life altering choice."_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Pleasures of The Flesh **

**Tori and Beck, Master Bedroom 12:29pm**

"You awake Beck? Can you get up"

she kept asking Beck who was only starting to wake up. She walked over to their table and turned off the light of the lamp. Beck rubbed his eyes and yawned. Tori helped him up to his feet and lead him to the wall that bordered the guest room.

"What is it Tori…I'm really tired and…"

"I want you to hear something Beck, here put your ear on the wall and listen carefully."

Beck shook off the sleep from his eyes and head and listened carefully, the sound of a bed creaking and banging on the wall was strong. But the moans and groans from Both Isaac and Ellie were even stronger. Beck pulled his head away from the wall and walked back over to their bed, Tori undressed out of a shirt and jeans she put on earlier and socks and tennis shoes she carried around In her trunk. "Not cool Tori…what they do in there is their business…now come to bed. I want to talk to you about something."

"And I guess that means what we do in here is our business then right Beck?"

"Right Tori, now come to bed already" Tori shrugged her shoulders and jumped into their king size bed, of course when Beck made himself comfortable- Tori straddled him and began kissing him. Beck didn't fight her, he just hoped she wasn't prepping him up for something he wasn't prepared for. Wearing only boxers when he slept and nothing else, Tori grinded her warm center on his growing bulge. Her grinding only got more intense and more needy when she locked fingers with Beck, she had him pinned on the bed yet he couldn't tell.

She was being relentless, it was pretty damn clear to him what she wanted from him, and to make it worse, he had Ellie screaming out her Orgasm over in the next room. Beck didn't know where to go beyond the kissing- But Tori sure did. She switched places with him and took the bottom, Her legs were spread open for him. Beck's first glance at Pussy was typical of a virgin, excited that he was about to get some but to unsure of how it worked.

"Tori…I uuh… I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here. I've never had sex before, sorry" he said all apologetic, embarrassed at his confession to her.

"Don't worry Beck…I've never had sex either."

"Really? But I thought you and that guy you were with had plenty of-" Tori had to interrupt him there.

"Steven and I kissed a lot Beck…we hugged a lot, but we never took our relationship that far- I just didn't feel anything strongly for him to give him this"

"_That was interesting" _Beck thought.

* * *

"_Then why me Tori? Why suddenly decide that you're going to have sex with me when you could have had sex with all those men you took advantage of , what the hell makes me so damn different from all of them! Is it because I'm weak? Is it because I was so damn pathetic and alone when you found me!?"_ Beck turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Tori sat up and hugged Beck, pressing her bare chest on his naked back- like last time.

"_It's not that your special Beck, you're more than that to me. You're different than all of them, they all took care of me and i became their friends, but they always wanted more from me that I just didn't want to give. I want you to have that because I can tell you that I do love you Beck, I don't ever want to separate from you Beck…ever" _

Beck couldn't help it, he loved her too- it didn't matter that she had previous partners because now she belonged to him. Beck pulled his boxers down and laid his girlfriend down beneath him, she spread her legs and squeezed her tit's for him, something to get him going.

He positioned the tip of his throbbing dick at her closed slit, he had absolutely no idea how to get it inside of her. He spent a minute or two trying to figure it out, while he did some figuring out, Tori giggled, it tickled when he rubbed the head of dick on her slit. Her giggles however, turned into moans when she felt something hot and wet sliding between her wet slit. Beck had went down on her, licking and munching on her bald Gold. Tori bucked wildly, it was a totally new sensation for her that she wouldn't mind doing all over again wit him. With his fingers he spread her tight folds apart and found what he was looking for, with his cock head positioned correctly he pushed himself inside her slowly.

Tori's breathing became more quicker, she took in more oxygen and exhaled it out when Beck was half way In, he then came upon a "wall" blocking him. He gripped her hips and pushed himself inside her all the way, **"Ow!" **she yelped from the pain.

* * *

"I didn't hurt you did I Tori?" he wasn't so sure what he did to make her yelp like that, "No…I'm just glad it was you who made me do that" with his hands in hers, Beck thrusted fluidly in her. The tightness and velvety feel of her pussy was nothing short of Incredible, Beck lifted her up a bit by her ass to thrust upwards into her. He kissed her passionately and sucked on her nipples, suckling on them as if her were a baby. She moaned her delight and let her head hang back, enjoying having sex for the first time .

Beck wanted to change up the position, He placed Tori so that her ass was on the edge of the bed. Beck raised Tori's legs and pushed them back so that her pussy was gaping wantonly. He positioned his cock against her pussy lips and slowly pushed forward. Beck felt very big and Tori grunted as the head of his dick worked into her pussy.**  
**

_"Oh God. It's so big!" _Tori cried out as her pussy was stretched to new limits. Tori had never felt so filled in her entire life and she grunted with the pressure inside of her. Beck held on to her hips and thrusted into her with primal need, Tori reached underneath between her thighs to rub her little clit that needed stimulation. Her breasts which were barely a C cup bounced wildly back and forth when Beck's crotch smacked into her plump peach cheeks, Beck didn't want to feel like it was all just about his own needs and absolutely none for Tori, he stopped his pounding to ask If she wanted to be the one in control.

"_In control? No one is in control here Babe…it's just us_" Beck was glad she said that, he pulled his dick out of her pussy and laid back on their Bed. Tori turned and straddled him, lowering her still excited and horny pussy back down on his rod.

"_Mmmm it feels so good Beck…I feel so….mmm" _she said all lustily and with jerks from her lower body, She was tightening around him so nice he felt every groove and every muscle squeezing his Cock. Tori pinned his hands on the bed like before and like a shooting piston, bounced on him like a mad woman. The sound her ass cheeks made when they slapped on his crotch and balls were loud- she was sure Ellie and Isaac were listening in on them making love now.

"Tori…Tori I want to kiss you" he said all desperate and in need, Tori leaned in without letting his hands go. _"Do you wan to stay with me Beck? Do you want me to be with you for all eternity baby…" _

"I want to be with you Tori, I want to stay with you forever…I would marry you if we were one year older." the last part sealed it for Tori, the thought of her committing herself to the man she had just fallen in love with meant more to her than giving up her virginity to him.

she brought her mouth down, not on his but on his shoulder. Sharp fangs replaced her canines and she bit down on his flesh, to Beck it felt like four needles- to lessen the pain Tori grinded on him as he thrust upwards into her honey pot. Tori couldn't allow herself to lose it, blood was just as much a _high_ and stimulator as any drug out there. Tori released his hands and instead held herself up on the headboard, Beck used this to grab as much of her juicy plump ass in his hands and really give it to her.

"_Beck! Beck! Oh my god Beck! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…AAAHHHHH!"_

* * *

Tori's Hips bucked and quivered uncontrollably as she experienced her first orgasm in the entire life that she's lived, The vice like grip her pussy had on his cock along with the spasms sent him overboard as well, bucking wildly upwards into her like a bull trying to get a rider off. He emptied out seventeen years worth of cum into her and never felt more tired than being with her. Tori rolled off him to the side, a hot sweaty huffing and puffing mess. Beck wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned her, he nuzzled his face firmly between her shoulders and face.

"How was it Tori? Did I suck at it? You can tell me so don't worry about hurting my-"

"Ah! Not another word Beck…_you were perfect_, I had no idea my body could do what it did at the last part…it felt really….really…._Amazing" _she said with a tone of lust and assurance.

Beck was relieved, he held her tighter and fell asleep with her. On another note, Happening inside his body was a change in his cellular structure which granted him immortality, abilities like Tori and something else. Something rooted deeply in him had been unleashed - with all of this would also come the same vulnerabilities as hers.

* * *

******(!)** _"More Chapters Coming Soon"_


	16. Chapter 16:Once Bitten

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N**_"Once bitten by a vampire, past knowledge of their full life gets shown to their partner, victim or enemy. Beck will discover something Tori still hasn't shared with him"_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Once Bitten**

**Beck Oliver, Master Bedroom 11:30 morning**

[Sept 6, 2012]

Sleeping in later than usual for him was Beck Oliver, last night could have been described in so many ways, but _incredible_ and _breath taking _were the words he chose to describe the loss of his virginity to Tori Vega. What he couldn't describe yet was his body's descent into Vampirism, a journey which could make him stronger and balanced or out of control and dangerous.

Beck tossed and turned in his sleep, he had cold sweat beads forming all over his body. It was a normal reaction from the bite Tori had given him during their mating session, Tori had sat by his side the moment she got up from bed. Watching him flinch and grab on to the sheets was normal, she was only glad that he wasn't turned into a vampire by force- like her. Just as she knew the name, face and person who turned her into a vampire in 1865- she would have a lot of explaining to do to Beck when he awoke from the dream he was having.

Tori grimaced at a thought that Beck was going to be most affected by when he saw that point of her life, she kissed him on his lips and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he awoke she predicted it would already be nighttime, it was then that she would help him in dealing with his new powers.

* * *

**Beck's Dream Journey**

**[**1865]

In the beginning of Beck's dream he stumbled in on the same room where he saw Tori getting bitten wildly by the shadow man that he could still not pull an identity out from, from there he followed Tori escaping her home and taking refuge in abandoned warehouse far from her town of Concordia, Kentucky. There she stripped out of her nightgown and underwent a terrible transformation, It was scary and horrifying to say the least. It was here where Tori's first victims were horses she tracked down with her heightened sense of smell, her savagery extended beyond animal and into towns where the last union soldiers patrolled for Confederate rebels.

The union soldiers mistook her for a young prisoner of war the rebels set free or lost.

[1880]

Fifteen years later after being turned into a vampire, Tori lived with some wealthy men in Virginia in the Progressive era. She shared a life of luxury and popularity of the wealthy men who took care of her and her needs. When ever the gents who killed for her and brought her enough blood to last her for months, they always ended up asking her to come to bed with them. She appreciated them helping her in continuing to survive, but she only went as far to allow them to hold her. Unsatisfied at her refusal to put out for them, Tori went on and lived by herself for ten years in South Carolina- she needed something to do when she wasn't killing people, so she went into mills to work as a child laborer.

[1909]

29 years after that era had passed, Tori was living with now ex boyfriend Daniel who she met on the road to Illinois. Tori had fallen in love with him and turned him into a vampire, he was 18 yrs old just a bit older than her- so that meant she could do more with him than with a grown man. Beck watched as they did everything together, played games, competed with each other and even hunted together.

One particular moment in Illinois at this time where they hunted was in a city called Cairo, the hanging of Will James "The froggie" was taking place. Daniel was one of a few white boys who was sympathetic to the "negro" at the time, he wanted Tori to help him kill as many people in the mob to send a message to the city of Cairo. After the murder of 10 white men, 5 white women and death of 1 white child- Daniel became obsessed with his and Tori's infamy. Tori only did it in protest of the hanging, but later on Daniel would become obsessed with murder and killing.

He wouldn't just kill to collect blood for him and Tori, he wanted to make a name for himself. At an apartment he and Tori stayed in, Beck came into view of Daniel plowing Tori from behind. He had to take a second look if that was truly his girlfriend, Tori Vega. Upon getting a closer look- Beck couldn't believe that it was Tori. And the hole Daniel was fucking her in was none other than her asshole. He couldn't view anymore and prayed for this dream to end right now- but it didn't, at least not yet.

There was a "tear" in the rest of his dream that skipped almost 46 years of her life, it got back on track with her and Steven in 1955, the boy who was now a man and presumed dead for a time made Tori happy. It was in this part of her life that he discovered he had like many men before him killed for her, but in the end had to sacrifice himself in order to seek freedom from her. The dream came to an end when they reached the point in time they were at now, Beck walked into an infinite white space, not knowing where he would end up or if he was going anywhere. He felt worse than a second choice, he felt like the last fucking choice in her life.

"What can I do…I can't compete with 147 years of living." He felt envious of her, Angry and Lied to. He fell on his knees and began crying, in the center of this infinite whiteness appeared a very transparent figure of a teenage girl in a beautiful white dress, long and flowing. She held Beck as if he was her brother and spoke words to him, some words he couldn't make out because what she was saying didn't sound like no language ever recorded. There was one word that he recognized, _"Absolution" _he wondered when this absolution would come if ever.

* * *

**9:00pm**

Just as Tori had predicted, Beck was finally waking up from his dream- and by the way his body looked more muscular and the color of his eyes had turned black, he had conquered the pain and was now a vampire. Tori was lying back on their bed headboard with Beck's head resting on her thighs. He had the sickest idea of grabbing Tori by her throat and crushing the life out of her, he sat up from his bed and stretched his arms out.

"Beck…oh thank G-" Tori stopped short of speaking in response to the 6 inch steel claws replacing Beck's fingers.

He turned and grabbed Tori by her throat and lifted her up with little trouble, Tori's hand turned into bone claws and her fangs came out in response to the danger. Beck's own Fangs came out with one major difference, they were made out of steel instead of bone. Beck and Tori hissed at each other, Tori didn't want to hurt him but she really couldn't break out of his hold- he was stronger than her. His face was scarier than hers and his weapons were far more lethal than hers, he flung her across the room where she hit her back on the wall.

"**STOPP!" **a voice yelled out to him from within his mind.

Beck's claws, fangs and monstrous facial features faded away, he doubled over in pain and fell on the floor. Tori's weapons and fangs too went away, she went over to him without worrying about being attacked again.

"It's ok Beck it's ok…just…just…"

Beck threw up a black tar like substance from his mouth, like black blood. He spit up the last few bits and sat back up, he leaned back on the wall and stared at Tori. "Don't look at me Tori… how could you look at me last night after he was FUCKING YOU IN THE ASS!"

"I'm sorry Beck…I really am…but that was over 103 years ago, I don't know if you saw it or not but I actually left him after he cheated on me with another girl. I've never seen him again after that…I don't even know if he's still alive or not." Beck didn't care about any of that, he put his hand up when Tori tried to get closer to him.

"You know what hurts the most about that Tori…is that I can't go digging in my own closet that's just as equally hurtful to throw at you…maybe because I haven't lived long enough to get my hands dirty, I don't why I'm even saying this to you Tori but…I still love you…but one day absolution will belong to me…ME!" Tori blinked and stood quiet, she had no idea what to say or think…she just wanted to cry.

"But don't worry about that now Tori…you want to help me with-" Tori threw herself at him and cried on him, she hugged him tighter than she ever did with any of the numerous men and boys in her arms. Beck held her with only one arm, caressing the back of her head so tenderly.

"whatever you have to do to get your absolution Beck, please do everything you can to make it yours…but please don't be mad at me…Please"

Beck had an emotionless face on and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Ancestral Sister_- it seems a bit to early to share, but the girl in Beck's dream was someone special and very powerful named Lithia.


	17. Chapter 17:Hardly a Competition

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Now That Beck has become a vampire like Tori, training can begin, but what happened to their late night visitors? More answers and questions to come"_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hardly a Competition**

**Beck and Tori**

After some comforting words and a passionate kiss, Beck stood up from the floor and walked over to look himself over in a mirror located in his closet and grab some clothes to wear. His body became a bit more muscular, his skin color became a bit less pale than Tori's- he had managed to retain some color in his skin. Nothing much else had changed from the outside, it was in his DNA where there was the most change. Their room light bothered his eyes a bit, almost like when staring at a flashlight's light long enough there's the light after impression that won't go away from the eyes.

"The lamp light looks and feels kind of strange to me Tori…is that normal?"

"Well it isn't the sun Beck, it's light won't hurt you, it'll become tolerable the more you're around it- I Promise"

Beck walked out of their room and checked the next room to see if Isaac and Ellie were around, Tori followed closely behind holding his hand firmly. The door wasn't locked so Beck and Tori walked right on in, the sheets of the bed were folded neatly- there was however a note on the bed with an envelope next to it. Beck grabbed the Note and read it aloud,

To Beck and Tori:

_Me and Ellie want to thank you two for allowing us to stay the night at your parents house. I really enjoyed cooking for everyone last night, I only wish Tori could have joined us. I know we may only be 1 year apart in age but you two are really grown up for your ages, tell you what, there's this party being thrown over in the city in this location, _**Kalispell Ave, E 1****st**** St Building 700 **on Sept 8th**.**_it would be really cool if you and Tori could come along, you guys won't regret it."_

"What do you think Tori, do you think we should go? He did make food for us…me actually" he asked Tori.

"We aren't really doing much at the moment Beck…I guess if you want you go, I can't argue with you. Not after what you had to see."

She had a point there, still he wanted to get used to using his new abilities and they had plenty of time before the party. The couple stepped out of the room and headed outside, Beck remembered the envelope on the bed and took it with him- he opened it while Tori lead them outside the house.

* * *

**The Woods**

Walking out of their home and into the night, Tori wanted Beck's first time as a vampire in training to be memorable- unlike hers where she had to teach herself everything. There was a nice spot in the woods located a few miles away from their home where there was circular space with no trees or bushes, it was perfect for teaching. Inside the envelope Beck had tore open were 500 dollars, it was payment from Isaac to Beck. He quietly folded the bills and stuffed it in his jean pockets. Tori turned both her hands into claws and sliced away at a nearby tree, her claws ripped chunks of the tree and soon had it falling down on the ground.

The force of it when it fell shook the ground beneath their feet and threw snow that had been on the ground, into the air. It was like they were in the center of the a snow globe and they were the little figurines. Tori's fingers turned back to normal, she turned to him and asked him if he could replicate what she did. "Sure Tori I would like too…but I don't know how I transformed my fingers the last time."

"There are two ways Beck, the first and easiest way is to think of something or someone that makes you angry. Take that feeling and direct at your fingers when you want your blades to come out. The second and more advance way of doing is to manipulate your bone structure in your fingers to change into blades- the second way I have down pretty easy, so it might take you a while for you to learn how to…"

Tori went quiet watching Beck staring at his fingers, they transformed into steel claws before their very eyes. Was he thinking about something painful? Or was he manipulating his bone structures as Tori told him? Whatever he was doing it was working, when his fingers were done changing- Beck stared at his weapons of death and slaughter with an almost sultry smile. He walked up to a tree nearest the one where Tori had messed up, with one mighty swing like he was swinging a bat or at a punching Bag at the gym. Beck tore the majority of the tree and sent it flying into other trees where it crashed and created a loud ruckus, he did it with little effort. Even pumas and lions who scratch at a tree take time to tear the bark off of the tree trunk.

"_I can't believe this…not even Daniel was this powerful when I bit him, just a bit more stronger than me…. Still I need to be sure. _Hey Babe…how about we compete, see if you can keep up with me"

Did Beck hear her right? was she asking him to compete with her as Daniel and her competed long ago, whatever she was up to, he felt something powerful at his core. Like the desire to prove to her something about him was truly special and rare- or maybe it was to humiliate her. "Fine Tori…let's compete" he answered confidently, Tori winked at him and took off running at a fast pace yelling out "Catch me!"

Beck closed his eyes and took off running after her, his speed increased and increased till it look like he was barely trying. They swerved past trees, bushes and boulders they came across. They left a snow storm behind them in their running, Tori couldn't believe it- even his speed was greater than hers. There was something else up her sleeve, she stopped in her tracks and jumped as high into the air as she could. She left a gale of air behind her on her aerial ascent, Beck looked up at the sky and saw her hovering above the trees. He gave it his best attempt and jumped as well, what he left behind was a loud sonic boom and 10 foot crater on the ground.

Tori saw Beck coming up straight up at her, They glanced at each other for only a short of a few milliseconds before he passed her entirely.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Powerful Vampire_- There is only one reason why Beck is so powerful, He's one of a kind.


	18. Chapter 18:What's in The Bag

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"With Beck's Abilities clearly on another level than Tori's, what other secrets will be revealed" _

* * *

**Chapter 18: What's in The Bag**

**The Woods, Tori and Beck**

Beck passed Tori by a few hundred yards before coming back down to the ground, Beck didn't know how to fly or hover yet, but that wasn't going to stop him. Upon hitting the ground, Beck climbed up a tree and went all the way up to the top of it. Tori hovered smoothly in the sky, Beck held on like an orangutan staring at her. He had a smug look on his face, like he already knew Tori was doing more than just competing- she was giving it her all.

"What you thinking about Tori…Is that all you've got? Or are you going to teach me how to fly like you too" he told her.

Tori would have loved to teach him how to hover- but she was a bit scared at what kind of power or outcome would come of it if she did that. She descended back onto the ground where Beck was waiting for her. Beck dusted snowflakes off his shirt and sat down on a downed tree, Tori sat down on the same log and stared at her feet.

"So are you going to teach me how to fly like you Tori? Or are you chicken, afraid I might fly like a jet and-"

"BECK!" she yelled, his gloating was really getting to her.

"I would love to teach you how to fly but I'm actually concerned at what kind of power you'll have. I don't want to end up teaching you how to fly if it means you will be able to fly through walls or be able to travel thorough time. I don't know why your so different Beck, but I don't want to continue until I can figure out why. For now let's return back home, there's something I want to share with you- it's about blood."

Beck sat still and stared at his fingers, he made them change into steel claws and changed them back to normal, he thought about it also and wondered what made him different. Tori and Beck must have spent hours just 'competing', yet Beck didn't feel the least bit tired. Tori began to walk back down the road they came from, Beck hopped off the log and went to walk by her side. He grabbed and held her hand the whole way down, her hand felt different this time around- it didn't feel cold like last time. It actually felt warm, he thought since he was now a vampire like her it would naturally feel warm unlike if he was still human where it would feel cold.

"So Tori tell me…why do you think I'm different, or maybe I'm not special at all and I'm just a different species."

"you can't be of a different species Beck, I was the one that bit you- and besides there's only one species of vampires…at least from what I know. Anyway let's worry about that tomorrow ok."

* * *

**Lakeside Chateau, 3:00pm **

After an hour's walk from the woods, Tori and Beck were back home. Beck looked at the time on their living room television cable box, it was only 3 in the morning. Beck took a seat in their living room as did Tori, she held his hand and looked him in the eyes. The time was coming when he too would have to kill to survive, it just hasn't hit him yet.

"Beck…do you remember when I asked you back at the picnic table, "you would kill if you could…right? And how did you respond" she asked him.

Beck looked down at her hand that laid on top of his own- he knew how he responded but kept from answering right away. Tori stood up out of her chair and went towards the freezer in the kitchen, she opened it up and took out a plastic bag that had two frozen things in it. She closed the freezer and came back to sit at the living room table, she placed the bag down and opened it up. It's frozen contents gave Beck a shock that made him back up in his chair, it looked like two frozen globs with a lot of ice on it.

"what the heck are those things Tori!?"

"These Beck, these are human hearts. Apart from draining them of their blood, I've learned to take their hearts too." she replied to his outburst.

"What the Hell for!? Isn't it bad enough that their already dead? You got to take their hearts too?" he said to her, he knew that Tori had to drink blood to survive, but what on earth could she use hearts for. Just one out of so many questions he had in his head.

"_Bad enough?" _she said, repeating his own words, "Beck…whether you like it or not, you're going to get hungry. And when that happens, you'll attack any living things around you to satiate your hunger. Your first target will most likely be a small animal, like rabbits or rats. Then when they can't satisfy your hunger, you'll target animals like deers, moose's and even predators like pumas and wolves. But I must warn you against drinking the bloods from animals like those predators, choosing to drink their blood will make you wild and irrational. You'll slowly lose your humanity and gain more animalistic traits."

"That's all nice Tori, but you just completely went around my original question. Why did you take two peoples hearts" Tori grabbed a frozen heart and ran it in some warm water of the kitchen sink so all the ice and stiffness could go away. She held it up to his face and told him,

"One little trick I learned from someone Beck is, if you eat a human heart…you can go traveling in daylight for 24 hrs. but after taking it and it's effects wear off, you won't be able to do it again for another year." with that, Tori handed Beck the warm soft heart. Beck held on to the heavy organ, he looked at it with wonder and anger. He grabbed the other frozen heart and crushed both of them.

"Beck! What The Fuck!" she screamed out in an almost pained tone of anger and confusion.

"You're going to hear me out now Tori, I've heard everything you had to tell me and now let me tell you what I'm going to do about this little problem of ours…hopefully It won't require blood or munching on human hearts." with that, Beck threw the hearts into their kitchen trash can and spoke.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update Soon"_


	19. Chapter 19:Proclamation

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"With an apparent refusal to kill someone to survive and against the idea of drinking blood, what does Beck have in mind for a "cure" to his and Tori's curse."_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Proclamation **

**Lakeside Chateau, 3:30pm**

"Even if I do go hungry as you say Tori, I don't think I actually have it in me to kill someone just so I could get a few gulps of blood. With Marcus and Tony I think I could have taken them down now…with my…arsenals of death. But everyone else I don't think deserve to die- that's why Tori I'm promising you right now, that after I find a cure for us, we won't have to drink blood to survive. We won't have to eat hearts to go out in sunlight for 24hrs, or even have to look at someone else as a source of food. Never Again!, Never Again!"

Tori had to smile, smirk actually. Beck sounded like a leader, a politician to be exact. But his words sounded sincere and honest. She didn't want to do what she's been doing for over a hundred years anymore than Beck who had yet to kill his first victim. But for now neither of them had no choice but to face the fact that of their condition, Tori went up to Beck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I believe you Beck, I believe you'll find us a cure. But right now while we still have moonlight, its probably best if I go out and get us some food. Don't go falling asleep before you feed ok, I'm gonna go out."

"You don't have to do that for me Tori, I'm not gonna drink blood anyway. I'll just stick to good old fashioned food and juice." Tori walked out of their home and blew a kiss at Beck.

Beck checked what was in the fridge and cooked something up for himself. He never imagined he would be making himself an egg and bacon sandwich at 3 in the morning. It smelled delicious, the eggs mixed with bacon and vice versa. With a hero bread inside a bag, he took it out and sliced it halfway to stuff the bacon and egg in it. He couldn't wait to stuff his face, he left the pan and knife in the kitchen sink and went to go sit in the living room table.

Beck picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it, there was no taste and no sense of even being filled when he finished eating his entire sandwich. Beck was sure everything was fresh, even the bread. Yes bread gets stale but everything smelled fresh to him, he gave it another go and checked inside the fridge. There were grapes, apples and oranges- he took all three of them with him and ate them. He didn't understand why he could smell the freshness of vegetables, meats, grain and yet still taste absolutely nothing. He wasn't even being filled, was this what vampires like him went through? He took a seat on the living room couch with a half eaten apple in his hand.

Looking at the red skin of the apple made his stomach crave something powerful, he peeled the skin off with one bladed finger as quickly as he could. He munched on the apple and licked it's juices off and around his mouth. Still absolutely nothing, he laid down on the couch and looked up at the roof. He closed his eyes and thought back to the moment when Tori ate just one French fry back at the diner, she threw up so much of that black nasty stuff he wondered if it made her sick.

That only brought more questions than answers, if Tori basically passed everything down to him that was a part of her, why didn't he throw up upon eating something. Why were his fangs and claws deadlier than hers, and why did his abilities surpass hers. He knew it and Tori knew it too, that he was something more than just an average vampire. The growling and pain in his stomach was starting, he didn't care if his stomach pains got worse- he wasn't going to drink blood for anything…so he wished.

* * *

**5:30 am **

2 hours later after Tori had left to get blood for her and Beck, she came back with a book bag which she didn't have with her hours ago. Her clothes were stained with blood and a bit torn up. Tori came back to a dim lit home, the sun was going to be up in just an hour so she made it back in time. Beck wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, but there was a lot of garbage on the floor- Like the skin of oranges, apples, bread bags and Hawaiian punch bottles.

There was a knocking sound coming from their master bedroom, Tori dropped the book bag on the couch and ran up the stairs to check it out. She wondered if Beck was alright, what kind of trouble did he get himself in while she was away hunting for both of them. She kicked the door open and scoped the room for Beck, her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to the closet and checked under a mound of clothes for him, she found him in a fetal position- his right hand punching the wall of the closet. His eyes were closed shut as were his lips, he looked like he was in pain and terrified as well.

"Beck?…Beck it's me Tori, c'mon get up we have to get you to drink blood." she urged him, but he refused to get up.

"It feels like more than just my stomach is hurting Tori…it's like all of my muscles are…screaming at me. I tried eating and drinking things in our fridge, but all my mind can think of is…God Damn Blood!"

"you actually ate all that stuff Beck? You actually ate all that stuff and that's why theirs a mess in the living room" she said in disbelief and wonder.

"AAAHHH! TOORRII!" his scream sounded more pain filled, Tori rushed back downstairs and grabbed a wine bottle filled with blood from her book bag. Beck tossed and turned like he was having a nightmare of the worst kind, Tori came back and lifted his head up like she was gonna feed him from a bottle. Beck refused any blood Tori wanted to drip in his mouth.

"Beck drink this or else you'll die!" she begged him, "NO Tori! Someone…That blood came from someone alive, I can't do it! I Don't Want To Do It!" he resisted.

"This isn't just the blood of someone Beck, the person who I took it from was from someone bad. He was about to rob a mother who was taking her baby out for a stroll…it's ok to drink his blood- I Promise." Beck grimaced at the thought of drinking blood, human blood.

But he was in to much pain at the moment to care and grabbed the neck of the bottle, he chugged the blood down with a scrunched up face like he was taking disgusting medicine. The blood mixing with his taste buds and filling his stomach quickly made the pain an afterthought, as a young male vampire- blood did something to Beck.

Apart from stopping his grunts and bodily pain, Beck saw Tori how a Lion saw his newly won harem from a rival lion. Tori caressed his face and kissed his forehead, Beck held her face in one hand that reached up to grab it. Tori was elated that he was feeling better, he was feeling so much better that he reached up under her shirt and under her bra. Tori Gasped, She looked over at their bed and lead Beck over to it. He laid himself down on their bed as Tori removed her shirt and bra, Beck looked drunk, happy but drunk.

* * *

**Story Details **

"_The Funny Farm"_- inspired by the same song by _NeuroticFish_, Beck was to have an illusion whilst in pain about men in white who were actually vampires, he was to run and run In a dark ghost city trying to run away from the men in white who kept trying to pour glasses of blood down his throat. In one light they were well dressed men, at night they were monstrous demonic vampires.

* * *

**(!)** _"Thank you to all who read and continue to support this story, Plenty more Chapters to come soon." _


	20. Chapter 20:Echoes

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"What does a bit of blood do to a young male vampire who still hasn't gotten control of all his powers, read on/ **!Strong Sexual Content!**"_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Echoes **

**Tori and Beck, Master Bedroom**

Underneath the red covers of their bed, Beck thrusted himself into Tori as she laid on her stomach- her face buried in their pillows. She had no clue what had gotten into him or her, but when he drank the blood from the wine bottle- all he wanted from her was pussy, pussy and more pussy. Their sex was different than the first time they did it, he was filled with more hormones than normal. He targeted her g-spot and went to hell back on it, it was different for Tori in two ways. Her sensitivity had reached another level, and a primal need from her arose that never did when she and then still human Beck made love.

It was influencing Beck to keep going, her moaning and yelling filled him with lust. He reached up for the half empty wine bottle on the nightstand and gave it to Tori to drink from, she lifted her sweaty face up off from the pillow and arched her neck. She grabbed the neck of the bottle and chugged the rest of the blood in there down her throat, Beck's eager cock pumping her from the back felt too good and so she dropped the bottle on the floor and screamed her pleasure.

"_Don't Stop Beck! Don't Stoopp! AAHHH!" _Blood that she drank dripped from her open screaming mouth, giving the look like she was bleeding from there. Beck groaned and grunted. Never letting up his thrusting one bit, his pelvis smacked against her tight ass cheeks as he did. He fucked her with long aggressive strokes before pulling out of her wet hole which was molded by the shape of his rod inside. Tori would need some more blood and air after this one- but Beck wasn't done with her yet.

Straddling her naked receptive ass, Beck began to squat down until the bulbous head of his cock was nestled hard against Tori's anal opening. Pushing down on the entire length of his cock, it slowly disappeared with ease into her tight orifice until it could go no further. Tori began to manipulate her own swollen vulva with her slender fingers as Beck above her began to assertively thrust his cock back and forth with ease. Tori panted and panted as she approached climax. She seemed to be pushing her rear upward to meet Beck's constant pounding.

Tori let out an ear piercing squeal as she began to climax violently. Her entire body began to shudder with involuntary motion. Above her Beck wrapped his arms tightly around her torso holding her firmly in place while unloading himself; his thrusting hips gradually coming to a stop. The two horny teens stood absolutely motionless and silent for a short while; and then suddenly Beck pulled his cock out of her anus. He rolled off to the side panting, he wasn't so sure where all of that came from. But his and Tori's sweet time was far from over. Tori sat on her heels and ran her hand up and down Beck's soft dick. _"My turn Beck" _she said with a sly smile. She took both his legs and held them in her arms, she licked and sucked on his sack, gobbling his nuts in her mouth.

* * *

Beck bucked and thrusted his junk into her mouth, he was erect In just under a few second. Tori took this time to straddle him and push his cock back inside her, she held on to his knees for leverage and grounded away on top of him. Their bed squeaked and rocked back and forth just like their primal fucking. Watching them from a far was a peculiar stranger dressed in different dark clothing than before. It was Daniel, He floated high in the sky and below the frozen lake watching them mate. He wore black pants, black dress shoes, a long black sash around his waist, a black shirt and blazer over that. His pupils glowed green, he was watching through a spectrum known to everyone as X-ray. Daniel crossed his arms and watched in anger as Beck lifted Tori up and fucked her against a wall.

"_Where did we go wrong Tori…where did I go wrong. You leave me and you hook up with so many bastards over the years only to hook up with this pretty boy weakling in the end. You're losing it darling…my how low you sank in your own pool of sadness and despair." _Daniel smirked and vanished with the cold morning wind.

"_Do you love me Tori" _Beck asked in breathy tone.

"_I Love you Beck! Oh I Love You!" _she responded back.

Beck took Tori back on their bed and finished her off in good O' Missionary, her legs couldn't be wrapped anymore tighter around him even if she tried. He watched her B size tits bouncing up and down rapidly, he had to get both her nipples in his mouth just for the fun of it- and so he did. He sucked hard and long on her areolas and nipples, sucking hard as if she could produce milk with enough suction. Tori squealed and tossed around, the pleasure was too much for the young teen to take. Tori could have yelled to high heaven or held it all in, but this was Beck- her boyfriend._ "Hold Me Baby!" _was what she yelled out as he sucked on her tits, fucked her pussy and held her hands down on the bed.

He raised both of them up and gripped Tori's hot sweaty ass in his palms, they kissed each other as both of them rode out their orgasm. Tori's Vaginal walls squeezed and milked Beck's cock for everything it was worth, he didn't disappoint when he filled her up like their first time. _"you want to become a daddy Beck?" _she asked when their lips separated, it was such and odd question from her that he had no clear answer to it.

"uh…maybe someday Tori…I don't know about now." Tori smiled and signaled with her eyes to their connected genitals, he saw a white mess oozing out around from his dick. It then hit him what she was getting at, he learned in biology class how babies are made and they had probably just done that. He tried pulling out of her but she wouldn't let him. "No Beck…_I like it inside of me"_

Tori kissed Beck passionately and jumped off the bed seconds later to go into their bathroom, Beck was tired and relieved. He was no longer in pain and had no desire to drink anymore blood, at least for now. There were stains of blood all over the floor and on their bed from moments before with the wine bottle, Beck really had no idea what had gotten into him. The only thing he remembered was the pain and the blood soothing his nerves and mind- then it all went blank. He had to take a small rest while Tori was in the bathroom.

* * *

**Dream**

"_Now young vampires listen and take down notes…this is important. As male vampires you will all one day take female vampires as your partners on missions and as brides for continuing our wonderful species. Like our King Axel says, a full blooded vampire child is the most precious thing in our empire. They will be our future soldiers, leaders and possibly kings if chosen to rule over the vampires in their generation. _

_Another important note to take down for all you young men is, during the months of September, October November, Aroria and December is what is known as "The Mating Months" if you already have a girlfriend it is important to mark her so she wont be taken by other rival vampires. The mark should be two bites on both sides of her neck, further more a female vampire is most capable of getting pregnant when she has lived over 300 years. During these months it'll be hard for you young men to juggle with missions and trying to impregnate your ladies, I suggest drinking elven blood to suppress the feeling or…you can help yourself."_

Beck sat in a white marble room at a round table with other boys who looked older and younger than him, he watched a royal type of vampire with long blonde hair speak to his students. They all wore silver and black clothing, almost like students at a military school. Beck stood up from his marble chair to go take a look outside of the building. Even though it was a dream, the teacher was aware of Beck and he demanded his attention.

"Mr. Oliver!" said the teacher with a voice of Authority.

Beck turned on command, _"I realize you are new to this class, and since time Is almost up, I hope you have taken down notes…Mr. Oliver"_ The teacher came at him with great speed and covered his face with his palm. He pushed him to the wall and awoke him from his dream.

* * *

**9:30 Morning**

[Sept, 7 2012]

Waking up again in the arms of his girlfriend, Beck hugged and kissed Tori- he had so much to share with her about what he had just learned.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Aroria_- was the "thirteenth month" in the ancient past when earth was further away from the sun, its name and role faded with time along with The Vampires of Old.


	21. Chapter 21:My Mark

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The Moment for Tori to teach Beck how to use special spectrums of visions is getting closer, plus only two more days till the couple go to Ellie's and Isaac's Party."_

* * *

**Chapter 21: My Mark **

**Lakeside Chateau, 9:30 Morning **

[Sept 7, 2012]

"Are you serious Beck? You learned all of that from just that little dream you had" Tori asked him.

"Yeah! And I learned that there was another month called…Aroria. It was like those dreams where you feel you're more than just apart of it, but everything and everyone is aware you're there."

Tori looked at him with some wonder and some more questions, "You sure it wasn't just the effect after the…[blushing] amazing sex we just had." she suggested to him with some giggles.

Beck raised an eyebrow when she made that claim. He didn't remember them having sex, at least not again.

"I…I don't remember us having sex "again" Tori, just only on the night that we got here. Wait a minute…Sex? There was also something about that in my dream Tori. I don't know what the teacher's name was but he did mention something important. He said that during the months of September all the way through December, Aroria included- that male vampires would be filled with hormones that would make them think about only sex. Female vampires he said could only get pregnant if they lived more than 300 years, I don't think you lived that long Tori…which means-"

"It means I don't carry a risk of getting pregnant anytime soon…no matter how many times you…uumm" she said with a great sense of embarrassment in her voice.

Beck knew what she meant, he too had red cheeks thinking about it. Beck looked over at the covered up window in their room and saw the glowing of the sun's light around the edges of the cardboard. It was morning and they had to stay inside, they could watch TV, play cards or train some more. It was really either of their call on what to do, but before anything was done- Beck took a whiff of himself and almost threw up. From the sweat of fear, sex and blood on him, he needed a shower badly.

"I'm going to be in the Basement Beck! I'll be shuffling uno cards while I wait for you ok babe."

"Alright Tori, that sounds like a date to me." he responded from inside the bathtub, Tori giggled and walked out of the bathroom.

She went into the master bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes from her cabinet. A black skirt and white shirt is what she went for, she threw her old blood stained clothes in a clothes basket where she and Beck would wash them later. For all the time that she's been alive Tori has never had to do things like cleaning, washing, shopping or cooking. Her life, that point of her life had ended a long time ago and now she only lives a life of "hunting" and running. She walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs to the basement.

* * *

**Basement **

Tori explored the washing machine room and the dryer, she had no idea how the machines worked or what some of the settings on the washing machine meant. She walked out of that room and explored the wine room, there were half empty bottles, empty bottles and a few full bottles on their racks. She's never tried any form of alcohol in over 147 years or wine for that matter, she grabbed a bottle that still had all of it's wine and removed the tight cork with little effort. She smelled the wine and looked into the opening, she was curious about it and gave it a go.

Seconds after trying some fine wine for the first time, Tori was on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She had thrown up the wine in a water like vomit on the floor, she wiped her mouth of some of the wine and throw up on her lips. She closed the door and waited for Beck in the game room, there was a table with cards for poker, Uno cards and a chess board. On the wall hung a target for playing darts, on the other end of the room was a pool table. It was the biggest room in the basement after all, the many men of the past that she lived with all loved playing pool.

Tori grabbed a pool stick and racked the billiard balls in position, she bent down on the table and took a shot at the balls.

* * *

**Upstairs**

[RIINNGG]

[RIINNGG]

[RIINNGG]

Beck stepped out of his shower to go answer the phone ringing in his room, he grabbed a white towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Beck hadn't even notice that their was a phone, it was an old black rotary dial telephone. Beck picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello…who is this?"

"Hey Beck it's me, Ellie. You took me and Isaac in two days ago on a cold night." said the voice of Tori on the line.

"Oh yeah I remember, what can I do for you Ellie"

"Well I was wondering if you and Tori were coming to that party Isaac wrote about in the letter we left for you, we really want you two to come…that is if your parents….will allow you"

Beck knew that he was discovered, but he wasn't going to let Ellie know that, he was just gonna play it cool for now. "Yeah sure my parents will let me go, so as long as I bring my girlfriend with me. Look can you call back later…I was kind of in the shower before you called."

"oops, sorry Beck guess I'll call back later then, ciao." Ellie said all apologetically on her end, "yeah…ciao…whatever that means" he responded.

* * *

**Basement, Game Room**

When minutes rolled by, Tori was sitting down on the pool table twirling some billiards in her hands. Playing these games by herself wasn't much fun without someone to play against with. Her head turned to the sound of someone coming down the stairs, she dropped the billiards back down on the table and stood up. The door opened up and it was Beck who was wearing black pajama pants and a black shirt. He smiled at Tori and she gave him a smile right back. The couple took their seats on the card table and began playing Uno, of course before playing Beck had to explain the game and rules of Uno to Tori. Even if she's played it before in her past, no one might be able to remember the rules to a card game as quickly.

While Beck explained how numbers didn't matter, and that any number of greater or equal value could be dropped just so as long as it was the same color as the one on the pile- it was ok. Tori smiled on while her feet played with Beck's under the table. Beck chuckled and began to shuffle the cards and hand himself some cards and to Tori.

"By the way Tori, you know that Ellie called a few minutes ago." he said when he gave Tori and himself the last cards, he place the rest of the deck face down on the table and turned the first card around.

"_Ellie?," _Tori repeated with confusion, "You know, the girl that came with Isaac two nights ago." Tori was starting to remember now, Ellie the teen girl who kept asking her a lot of questions about whether she was cold or not based on the clothing she decided to wear that night. Tori didn't like her one bit, she didn't trust Ellie and wasn't so sure of who or what Isaac was. "why did she call?"

"uh to ask me if you and i were going to that party that Isaac left directions to, I said I was going and you were coming along too. I don't think she's not a trustworthy person Tori, she just doesn't show everything that she knows. Now come on forget them and let's play already."

* * *

**Authors Speed Card **

At the end of their card game, Tori turned out to be very lucky or just very good. She ended up with a score of 4 to 1, beating him four times and losing only once. Beck didn't like to lose and stood up out of the table to stretch, time had passed but not enough. He would check the time on his Iphone, but by now his batteries were dead- and he didn't have a charger.

He made his way over to the pool table and checked out the billiards and the pool stick, he held onto the pool stick like a newbie. Striking the billiards like he was spearing them, Tori looked over her shoulder and chuckled. She stood up and went over to go show him how to handle a stick, Beck glanced over at his girlfriend when she twirled all her hair to one side of her shoulder. He forgot to do one important thing, he placed the pool stick on the table and went over to stand behind her.

"Beck what are you doing…" she asked like she didn't already know what he had in mind.

"I forgot to mark you Tori, I can't believe it!" Tori was really confused.

"Mark me? What do you mean by that?" she got her answer when Beck's steel fangs bit down on her neck.

She squinted her face in slight pain of what he was doing, his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands snaked their way up to her chest. Tori's instinctual response was to press her ass on his bulge which she felt getting bigger behind his pants. Beck's hands went under her shirt and gave both her breasts a nice squeeze, that feeling was returning again in both of them- but this time Beck would be very aware of what he was doing.

"now the other side of your neck baby, let me move your hair over and…."

"Ow…" Beck bit down just a bit harder than on the other side of her neck. Beck began to pull down his pants, Tori undid the button holding her skirt up and allowed it to fall on the ground. With his girlfriend marked, Beck slipped himself inside of her smoothly and held on to the edges of the pool table. Tori did the same as he began to pound her wildly, Tori drooled from her mouth out of pure pleasure while Beck grunted. Not an hour into their mating and Tori's legs were getting tired and her climax was getting close.

"AAAAHHHHH….YEEESSSS BEEECCKK!"

But his wasn't.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Update Tommorow"_


	22. Chapter 22:The Blood Lights

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The moment for Beck to learn to use special visual spectrums has finally arrived, of course what he'll unleash will be more than he can handle."_

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Blood Lights**

**Tori and Beck, 11:30 Morning**

Inhaling and Exhaling long series of breaths like both of them ran cross country, Beck held himself up on his hands while Tori, laying underneath him tried to catch her breath. They had rocked their pool table and cleared it of the billiards, each and every one of them were inside a hole. Beck and Tori shared one last passionate kiss on their pool table before Beck pulled out of her, he was amazed at just how much different it felt a third time around. It was erotic, hot, pleasure filled and strangely…taboo. Beck lifted his pajama pants back up around his waist and handed Tori her panties she had dropped when they decided to have sex on the pool table.

Tori rolled her white shirt down that was over he breasts back down and casually lifted her panties up her legs and her black button skirt as well, she threw her hair back out of satisfaction and asked Beck if he had the time with him. Beck didn't need no clock to tell him the time, their basement had a small window that looked out into the frozen lake. It was still early in the morning, which meant they couldn't venture outside just yet. Beck closed their game room door and walked back upstairs with Tori. There were a myriad of things they could do while the sun set. Watching TV was always the standard, they could train with other vampire abilities, or they could talk. Beck though watching some TV while talking would work.

* * *

**Living Room **

It was pointless to try to eat some snacks since eating normal food would only make Tori throw up, and all of It was basically tasteless to Beck now. Beck grabbed the remote on top of the cable box and turned the TV on, he changed it to a channel where they showed a certain sponge character cooking up something good. Since it was moving on into 12 in the afternoon, a show came up called Glorious. It featured a teenage girl called Gloria and all her friends who attended a school of mystical arts. They were mages in training.

"So Tori, are there other things you wan to teach me. Like how to fly or transform into a bat…hey wait a minute! Can you transform into a bat? I bet you can" he said like a child meeting someone famous or just his favorite hero.

"No Beck I can't turn into a bat, because if I could then you would actually be having sex with a bat…would you like that on your conscious babe, having sex with a bat" Beck actually thought about it, Tori could only chuckle. But she got serious just as quick.

"Beck look and listen to me…I love you, I love you so much that I don't want anything horrible to happen to you ever again. But I also shouldn't baby you, you're a man after all Beck and men shouldn't need women to protect them, at least not all the time"

"Tori…you're the only other girl whose ever called me that…a man. My mother called me her "perfect man" when I was living with her…look i know what you're saying Tori. You're probably so used to protecting the people you had feelings for that you forgotten what it was like for people to protect you."

Beck scooted over closer to Tori, embracing her in his arms and resting his face on her head. She raised her head so she could kiss him on the lips, Beck closed his eyes and decided to tell her what he meant by absolution would be his.

"Tori…you remember when I told you that absolution would be mine after I woke up from transforming. I meant that when the time came to protect you from someone or a group of people that are truly evil, truly terrible…I would revel in killing them, I want to take pleasure in the ultimate act of defense- protecting the one I love."

Tori smiled and took Beck down with her to rest on the couch, Beck spooned her and kissed her cheek and temple. "you really want to protect me that badly Beck…you really do?"

"_I do Tori…I want to protect you, the way a man is suppose to protect his future wife. I also want to make you feel good, every day, night, anytime." _Tori reached over to grab his butt and pull him closer to her, Beck placed a leg over her own and hugged her as tight as she wanted. The couple fell asleep with the TV still going- but that didn't bother them.

* * *

**7:00 pm **

When the sun finally set, it was dark enough for the couple to go outside. As soon as Beck woke up, he shook Tori to get her up. She sat up from the couch and rubbed her eyes, Beck stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink to splash some cold water on his face. With his eyes finally awake as well as himself, he was eager to find out what Tori was going to teach him tonight.

Tori stretched and yawned, when she did, her fangs grew out and went back in when she closed her mouth.

"It looks pretty dark out Beck, I guess it's no surprise that I want to teach you something new. Tonight we're going to learn if you have night vision and thermal vision like me…or if you'll once again surprise both of us with a strange power."

Beck smiled to himself and went upstairs to grab his shoes to go outside. Tori didn't mind going outside without shoes so she went out to go wait for him, with shoes on his feet Beck closed their home door and traveled into the woods with Tori.

* * *

**The Woods [The Sticks] **

Inside the area Beck nicknamed "the sticks" for the abundance of trees, Beck was eager to learn how to look at the world like marines in battle or like snakes who use thermal vision to hunt. At their spot where Beck surprised Tori by surpassing her in speed, power and ability- she decided to explain to him how to activate his special visual spectrums.

"This is a lot different than forcing your fangs or claws out Beck, a lot more energy consuming than running and attacking. To activate night vision, take all of the energy stored in your body and run it up to your eyes. I know it sounds odd but try to imagine all of your energy building up in your eyes, when you feel a "heaviness" on your eyelids- open them. Open your eyes and you'll have night vision available to you. After you have that vision down, simply roll your eyes and thermal vision will be waiting for you. Go on and take a stab at it already."

An hour went by and Beck was still having trouble trying to get the whole "energy" in the eyes thing going. Slicing and knocking down trees was far more easier than trying to acquire night vision. He tried and he tried but still nothing was happening, Tori went out further into the sticks to sharpen her claws and punch some trees. Beck tried something else to help him, the only thing ironically that could make him stronger is what made him weaker- the thought of his bullies. The way they laughed at him, picked on him and beat him up in school made him cry but also got the energy flowing into his eyes. With the sensation of heaviness on his eyelids, Beck fought through it and opened his eyes.

What he had gained was something so ancient, he was the only one who had it in the entire world. Tori came back with a buck's severed head nestled under her arms to show Beck how to make weapons from horns. Standing In the center of the Sticks with his left eye glowing red like a streetlight and his right eye glowing white like a bright flashlight- Tori was amazed and curious at what Beck had at his disposal.

* * *

**Story Details**

_The Blood Lights_- is the name of Beck's ocular gift, it was originally the name of Oskar's "Dojutsu". Japanese for eye technique. How Beck achieved his ability is different from Oskar, Oskar obtained his eye technique inside his and Eli's house. He ran outside in the sun (covered in bed covers) and into the woods out of fear for wanting to kill Eli with it.

* * *

**(!)** _"More to Come" _


	23. Chapter 23:All in The Eyes

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"What exactly can Beck's Blood Lights do? Read and be amazed"_

* * *

**Chapter 23: All in The Eyes**

**Tori and Beck, The Sticks 8:30 pm**

Tori dropped the severed buck's head on the snow covered ground and stepped closer to Beck, the glowing went away and the first thing Tori noticed were that the color of his eyes had changed. the Iris in his left eye was a dark red and his pupil had remained it's normal black color. His right iris was completely white with the normal black pupil in it too. It was like he was wearing two different colored contacts, Beck looked at his hands with wonder. He looked all around him and began to laugh, began to laugh so much it almost scared Tori enough to ask if he was alright.

"Am I alright? I'm better than alright Tori! Man this feels really good…I can see so much with these eyes Tori! So damn much!" he said with a voice of excitement.

"What can you see with those eyes Beck, tell me oh you just got to tell me!."

"I can see so much Tori, it's better than night vision or thermal vision, that much I can tell you. I can see our circulatory systems pumping blood thought our bodies, I can see weak spots on mine and your body as bright glowing lights. I can see out skeletal systems and our reproductive organs for some reason too…huh"

Beck switched spectrums simply by blinking and if by choice he could keep it on one if needed. He was curious about something and saw that Tori had something of him still inside her, he shook his head and continued to explore his new eyes.

Staring at all the trees around him he could see the roots beneath the ground, he could see the transfer of oxygen into the air for Co2 around the tree branches. As for a general view, Beck saw the world like someone viewing it wearing red ad blue 3d glasses- instead it was a light pink color since that what the color white and red mixed made. There were still very defined images of everything, it was just that everything had a bit of pink in it now. Tori had an idea in her head and she was curious if it would bring out more results, she made Beck cover his left eye that had his red eye and made him look through his right eye.

"Wow Tori…you're not gonna believe this, but when I look through right my eye I can see like an uncooled thermal imaging camera. And there's something else Tori…I can see your full name, age, a list of crimes, family members, species, list of boyfriends all above your head…and…I can see your soul inside your body. It's like a white flame, wow…just wow."

* * *

Tori didn't believe it at first so she asked him to name her a boyfriend, Steven wouldn't count as one. "Daniel" he replied to her question, there was no way he could have guessed that so correctly. She would need more proof, she asked him to name her the names of her mother and father. "Holly and…David Vega" Tori had lived so long that she had forgotten the names of her mother and father until now, those names rang a very loud bell in her memory.

"As a matter of fact Tori, when I look out towards the city I can see everyone…and I mean everyone. Their information literally blocks out the night sky in my vision."

Turning around to face Tori once more, something caught his attention on the floating info above her head. Under species it read "Mixed Blood" instead of human or homosapien. He decided to keep that info to himself until he could tell her later or do some research on the word. Since viewing from the right eye proved to be amazing, it was time to view the world thought the left eye. Beck closed his right eye and kept only his left one open, what he saw was nothing but a red world. There were no symbols, no form of x ray or even thermal vision. Then a voice interrupted his train of thought,

"_With this eye Beck, you will now be able to kill just as your grandfather and great grandmother did…long ago. You now hold the ability to kill just like the grim reaper, all you have to do is stare at the person you hate, the object of utter annoyance and distaste and imagine a scenario of death just for them. Watch and enjoy…watch and enjoy The Blood Lights." _

"Tori did you say something to me just now" Beck asked her, thinking the feminine voice came from her.

"Just now? No I didn't say anything Beck…by the way what can you see with that eye?"

Beck felt a type of heat emanating from his left eye while he focused on Tori, his initial reaction was to get her behind him. "Beck what's wrong!?" her response to his action was quick.

* * *

"I…I don't know what it was Tori, but when I stared at you with this eye…I felt like I could have killed you…without using my own hands. I don't like this eye Tori…I don't like this damn eye…AAHHH GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Beck took off running deeper into the woods that came up to a few hills at the end. Tori took off after him using her super speed, it was difficult to Tori catch up to him since he surpassed her in that area. When she lost sight of him, she relied on her sense of smell to locate him.

Alone and on his knees, Beck kept his left eye covered with both his hands. He had no idea what he awoke from inside him but vampires and bullies no longer scared him, it was himself that scared him the most now. He lowered his head onto the ground and did everything to switch out of the eyes he acquired. Nearby was a predator that was not uncommon to the area, as the last few wolves to reign over a state- one of them found Beck. The way he was hunched over gave him the appearance of being injured, the wolf took this opportunity to charge after Beck.

From a far Tori was attracted to the scent of a wolf to the west of her, she readied her claws and ran as fast as possible. Back at Beck's location a wolf's body that had been torn in three different parts laid scattered all around him, blood, organs and skeletal remains were everywhere. With his right eye closed and his left one still open, it glowed brightly like a laser pointer. He raised his blood covered face and looked up into the night sky, there in the clouds he saw a woman's figure behind the figure of a boy. Both of them had the same glowing red light in their left eyes, Beck smirked and fainted. The scent of animal blood was now strong and brought Tori to a scene reminiscent to when she was at the pool with Beck.

Beck was lying down face first in the blood stained snow, Tori moved some of the wolf's organs and head to grab and carry Beck back home. There was no sign of Beck using his steel claws to rip that predator in three different pieces, Beck's eyes opened up to the sight of Tori looking at him. He had only three words for her before going back into unconsciousness, _"Wolf…go….Boom" _

Tori smiled softly and headed back home with her man, she grabbed the door knob of the front door and turned it. She left the power off since she could see just as well in darkness as in the day, she took him upstairs to their bed and stripped him of his dirty bloody clothes. she left him in his boxers and got under the covers with him, she would rest only for a bit before venturing out to hunt some more.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Dual abilities_- basically the white eye can see info on someone and can find people in a large area, it can also see the purity or filth of ones soul. The red eye can kill anyone by simply imagining a death and focusing hard on someone, or their image. There are three levels to the red eye and two levels to the white eye which will be explained in a special chapter after Beck and Tori meet Beck and Tori again.


	24. Chapter 24:Enter Daniel

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Daniel spies on Tori leaving the Chateau and makes his move and reveals himself to Beck while he's in Bed."_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Enter Daniel**

**Tori and Beck, Chateau 10:00pm**

Fainting and losing consciousness didn't seem to stop Beck from wanting to have sex again with Tori who kept trying to get off their bed, Beck held her close to him occasionally slipping his hand under her shirt or skirt to get a feel of his woman. Tori didn't mind the closeness or even the licking Beck gave her ear, but she needed to go and bring some food on the table. Beck was out of action from opening and activating his Ocular ability so he wasn't much help to anyone now, she pried his tight grip off her arm and thigh so she could leave.

She just needed to change her shirt into something more black, the last wine of blood that she got for both she and Beck was from a scumbag, thieves, gang members and most of all pedophiles. Being so attractive and young in the late hours made that much easier to get a lone john with her in a dark alley and drain him of blood. With her shirt changed, she leaned down to kiss Beck, Beck rolled to the side to grab her ass under her skirt while kissing her.

"Not now Beck," she whispered, "when I get back home, right now you need to sleep mister" she brought his hands back to himself and walked out of the room. Beck pulled more of the covers over himself and drifted deeper into sleep.

Outside hovering behind some trees, Daniel watched Tori walk out of the Chateau, jump on top of the roof and take off flying towards the city of whitefish. He could have taken off and tracked her down, then have his way with her when she was returning back home. But he didn't, Tori was his former girlfriend not a cheap whore he could fuck whenever he wanted to. When Tori was out of sight, Daniel's eyes went completely white and he collapsed into a singular point in space- teleporting to the front door of the Chateau. He pulled out a key from the pocket of his black slacks and slipped it inside the key hole. He turned the knob and opened the door, he grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit down on it.

"_This place sure does bring a lot of memories" _he said out of nostalgia, he threw the apple in the trashcan and made his way upstairs. Every room and every imprint of a frame that once hung on a wall brought a lot of fond memories.

* * *

**Beck and Daniel, Master Bedroom **

Walking up to the front of the master bedroom door, Daniel was hesitant to touch the door knob. He and another female once shared this home, it all belonged to them. a female who wasn't Tori Vega shared this home with Daniel, it was long after Daniel and Tori separated many years ago. The bedroom door opened up slowly, Daniel stepped in and was presented with the image of Beck sleeping on his former bed. He looked so peaceful and harmless, and that pissed Daniel off. He closed the door behind him and removed his coat, black sash and shirt.

He went over and grabbed the covers on Beck and pulled it aside, Beck was wearing only his boxers. Daniel thought it was strange, maybe he only left those on so it would be a lot easier to strip when he and Tori went at it again. It was after all the "Mating Months" and Daniel knew just how strong the urge to mate was inside of males than in females. The eighteen year old straddled Beck and slowly wrapped his hands around his neck, Beck moaned a bit. He could feel someone's hands on him, his initial reaction was that Tori had just come back and was in the mood for more just like he was. When his hands reached up to feel her breasts, they weren't there, instead he felt only a chiseled chest. His eyes shot open to the sight of a teen boy on top of him.

"What The Fuck!? Who the fuck are you! Get the fuck off me!" shouted Beck who struggle to get Daniel off of him.

"I ain't Tori so you better shove that thing of yours between your legs, My name is Daniel. You probably don't know who I am but that's ok, I don't mind explaining what I'm doing here-"

"**GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" **Beck shouted deeply and loudly, Daniel didn't like getting cut off so he gave Beck one hell of a punch to his gut.. "Argh!" grunted Beck in pain.

"I bet that's what my Tori tells you now right? To get off her after you're done fucking her brains out. I can tell you one thing though, you're a lot luckier than me. She never wanted to give it up, her pussy that is- she always wanted me to fuck that tight asshole of hers. I didn't know why but I bet she must have had a little fetish that only my cock could satisfy. What I don't understand is why, why out of everyone on earth did she give it up to you? What makes so you so damn better than me."

"For one I never cheated on her! I stayed loyal to her even when I though she wanted to kill me! And I haven't lost it yet." Beck told his attacker in a defiant manner, one that got a reaction from Daniel.

"Aahh…that little incident huh, she still can't get over it then. It's sad…I'm sure by now you are without a doubt a Mixed Blood, when she bit you- you saw it, her entire past as if it was happening before your eyes. That boy you saw fucking her from the back…that was Me!"

"How…wait No!…that boy was a lot younger than me…you're a lot older that can't be!"

Daniel gave Beck a grin that just creep'd him out,

* * *

"That boy "was" me until I found someone who could help me with my condition. You see after I had left Tori when she couldn't forgive me for what I had done to her and our relationship, I went off by my own. Being such a young boy in those earlier times had it's benefit, I got taken in by families and was taken care of as their son. But when they got suspicious of me and started to question why I never got sick, always went to sleep in the morning, and always threw up the food they made…I had to make a run and repeat the cycle over and over. I had done that for 20 long years and I was getting tired of it. I wanted out, I wanted to be free from dodging the sunlight, never being able to grow up…then… he showed himself to me"

"In 1945, 35 years after me and Tori separated, I was in Russia fighting as a child soldier against the Germans. While I stayed behind in the lines, there was an odd figure watching the battle. I followed him into the Ural mountains, he was covered in white robes, there were so many white robes on him it was crazy. He had a white hood on and a plain white mask on with two black dots for eyes. He told me he could feel my suffering and wanted to help me. I didn't trust him at first but I was desperate for help, inside a cave with glowing letters he freed me. I can now walk out in sunlight, eat normal food, and no longer have to rely on blood to live. I age slowly now but I finally now have a chance to grow up, the only thing I wanted to know from him was his name and if I would ever meet him again. He said his name was Sikowitz and that his next stop would be Antarctica."

"I'm here to tell you now Beck…I'll be taking Tori with me to Antarctica where she can finally become a normal girl." Beck heard enough and changed his fingers into steel claws and showed off his steel fangs.

His immense strength helped him in pushing Daniel off him, with his weapons came The Blood Lights that took over his eyes. Beck closed his right eye and kept his left eye opened, Daniel knew what he was up against and grabbed his clothes. He teleported out of the room and just in time, Beck already had a mode of death ready for him; being torn in half. Beck dressed himself and went to go wait for Tori downstairs in the living room.

Outside far away, Daniel placed his clothes back on and thought to himself, "Once again I'm shocked…that boy, that damn boy is the one…he's their damn king, I just needed to look at those eyes to know who exactly he was and who was backing him. It doesn't matter, I'm here for Tori not for some pretty boy."

With his clothes back on Daniel teleported to an unknown location.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Sikowitz_- is a Demi God in this story so to speak, a mysterious person who shows himself to those who need help. In Eterna, he was a powerful dimensional being called _Maron_ who helped Oskar and Eli.


	25. Chapter 25:My Only Mistake

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"With Daniel revealed to be completely different and much older than how Beck saw him in Tori's Memory, what awaits Tori when she returns back home?"_

* * *

**Chapter 25: My Only Mistake**

**Beck Oliver, The Sticks 12:30pm **

Beck sat on his living room couch impatiently waiting Tori's return, he was confused about everything that had just happened. Daniel, an old boyfriend of Tori's had revealed himself to Beck first. He was a lot older and stronger and he apparently found the one thing Beck promised Tori- a Cure for their condition. He clenched his fists in anger, every time Beck put something on his list to do first, there was always something or someone who did it first. He wasn't Tori's first boyfriend, he wasn't the first to have sex with her, and apparently he was late in discovering a cure for his girlfriend.

Beck wanted to kill something, now more than ever he felt more able to kill anyone. He readied his steel claws and fangs and walked out of the Chateau, he had to take out his frustration on something- the trees would have to do. He ran out to the sticks and found a particularly large tree, it was much thicker and taller than most in the area. With his Blood Lights activated, Beck tore the tree apart under a few seconds. He grabbed the trunk of the tree and lifted it up from it's roots with little effort. He twirled it around and launched it up into the night sky, with his left eye he made the tree blow up like a firework.

With his right eye opened and left eye closed, he spotted Tori returning back home from the air. She spotted the residue of smoke in the air and came down to the sticks where an angry Beck was throwing a temper tantrum unlike one she's seen before. What could he be angry about now? She thought. She descended back on the ground and went to go check on her man who was tearing trees in half.

"Beck! Whoa, whoa what's going on with you, why are you so angry?" she asked him, she placed her book bag on the ground and went over to calm him down.

"You're not gonna believe who stopped by at our house tonight Tori, guess"

"Uuhh..was it Isaac and Ellie?" was her first guess, Beck shook his head, she gave it another go.

"Was it…the Cops maybe?" Beck was losing his patience so he came out with it, "It was your old boyfriend Tori…Daniel. I'm sure the name rings so many damn bells…" Tori looked a bit shocked, confused and scared.

"I don't believe you Beck…how can you be sure it was him? It could have been someone trying to pull your-"

"I know it was him because he took off almost all his clothes for reason I don't know, got on top of me while I was sleep, tried to strangled me and presented himself as "Daniel" that's how I know. I swear your old ex-boyfriend turned out gay or something…and guess what else Tori, you're not going to believe this…he Grew up. I mean he really grew up, I know you turned him into a…vampire when he was younger; he's eighteen years old now."

Tori was having a moment, she blocked everything out for a moment to think about everything Beck just revealed to her. Beck saw how much it affected her and grabbed the book bag that had two wine bottles of blood in them, He placed the book bag on and walked back home with Tori.

* * *

**Chateau, Living Room 1:00pm **

"It was the first time I was really in love with someone Beck, or so I thought back then. My relationship with him…is a lot like ours with a just a few differences that separate you two as people. He was overly protective, dominant and quick to lose his temper and still…I loved him."

"But why is he back now Tori? To make things better with you so you could get back with him?" Tori was quick to react to that thought and to any of Beck's Concerns for a possible future with her.

"Never Beck, no matter what he does or say will ever make me want to get back with him. I was loyal to him, promised to always love him and what do I get in return…a broken heart, a worried mind, worried about his state of being and his slow mental degeneration into bloodlust and anger."

"Still…how is it that he's older now Beck, did he tell you how he did it? How does he look now" Beck raised a hand up to rub his eyes out of frustration, how could he tell her, how should he go about it.

"He looks a lot older now…very different from when I had the displeasure of watching him screw you from your memories. Look, the reason why I got mad was because he told me something…he said he found a cure for himself and you. He told me he could travel in daylight, eat normal food and age…slowly he said but nonetheless; age. He discovered the one thing I promised you, if there was anything I could do for you it was to find us a cure…I guess I come in last again huh Tori, I just can't win, I just can't"

"you're wrong on two things Beck, Daniel promised me a long time ago just before he cheated on me that he would find us a cure for our vampirism. I never believed him like I believe you…the second thing is, he might have come first before you…but he's last in everything you've done for me Beck"

Beck felt small, last and unneeded. "what have I done for you lately Tori? have sex with you? Tell you that I love you? I can't even bring my self to kill someone to feed us…"

"Beck please don't feel that way-" she said with a sorry pained tone.

"WHY!?" he said out loud, his Blood Lights returned and his eyes glowed intensely.

"I don't care if he did find a cure for himself, I promised you that I would find us a cure and I will. When we have the time and the right people for help Tori, we will go to Antarctica and see if this Sikowitz person is as powerful as Daniel makes him out to be. He might have cured Daniel but I will ask him to instill the power in my eyes so that I can be able to cure both of us…at least that way…I am still First!"

The air around Beck was burning hot when he stared at Tori with the blood lights, when his anger subsided, so did the burning. His anger and pride was quickly replaced with tears and sadness, Tori was there for him, she embraced him and hugged him. Beck hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Beck…but I love your determination even more. Kiss me Beck…_kiss me_"

Beck wiped tears away from his eyes and stared at Tori for a moment, he looked at her face and saw some blood on her face and neck, it was from her victim tonight. He kissed her and dropped them on the couch Where Tori wrapped her legs around him, he wanted to take her then and there…but there would be plenty of time for that later on.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Difference_- most of everything that happened to Beck happened differently to Oskar in Eterna. In Eterna, Oskar went out hunting for victims when at atop of a building roof he met Michael, Eli's ex- boyfriend. He introduced himself and shared everything he and Eli had in the past, much like Daniel did to Beck.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update on Monday"_


	26. Chapter 26:Stress Release

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck and Tori enjoy a moment while thinking about what's to come, Daniel is off preparing on his own when the moment to present himself to Tori and Beck comes."_

**(!) **_"Strong Sexual Content in Chapter" _**(!)**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Stress Release**

**Tori and Beck, 2:30pm**

"What? Are you sure Beck because I really don't mind if we do it all night, please I don't want what just happened tonight to affect our life Beck, fuck him straight to hell. I don't love him anymore and no matter what he does or say will ever make me want to get back with him…EVER."

Tori sounded serious and truthful. If Beck ever lost Tori it would be the end of him and everything and everyone he's ever left behind in the process to be with her. Beck hugged her and Tori hugged him, he took in the familiar scent of iron on her shirt and body; it was blood from the midnight hunt. He gave her small pecks on the lips and went over to pull out a wine bottle filled with blood from the book bag she traveled with. Tori and Beck both pulled their corks out and gave each other a toast, drinking blood a second time around didn't bother Beck. The metallic taste wasn't even present and only the energy rejuvenating feeling blood gave him was there in it's place.

Tori causally lifted up her black shirt and threw it on the floor, She was done with her bottle and leaned back on their couch. Beck tried not to stare for fear of giving in to the beast within him, instead he decided to ask her some questions that Daniel asked him. Like why Tori never put out for him, or why she decided to be Beck's girlfriend.

"Tori can I ask you something, something that Daniel asked me…" Beck hoped she would be sincere with him, "You can ask me anything Beck baby, don't be afraid."

Beck scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her naked waist, his other hand held hers and he looked her in the eyes. "Daniel asked me…why did you never put out for him, he never understood why when you guys had sex you always wanted it in your…ass"

Beck had trouble saying that last part, it felt so odd say that. Tori took her time and played with Beck's shirt "take this off fist babe" she asked him. Beck lifted his shirt and placed it on the arm of the couch next to him. Tori then proceeded to straddle him and wrap her arms around his neck,

"Don't you know anything about girls Beck? We have to personally like the boys were with to even begin thinking about letting them in, otherwise we get called all kinds of names. Why did we have sex that way? I guess I didn't want to give him all of me, I never truly felt right about him especially after he took up an addiction to killing people everywhere we went. Like I said, I thought I was in love but now I realize I was just desperate. I had many chances to kill him in the past and now he's back because I was to weak to handle it. I don't know what he thinks he's gonna get out of me or you by showing himself… I love you Beck, I belong to you because you marked me and he didn't."

* * *

Beck was relieved to hear that, Tori and Beck kissed passionately, feeling each others nips as they did. His relationship with her had without a doubt changed since they got their own place and becoming a vampire. Tori grinded on him, she kissed and licked up and down his neck trying to get him in the mood. Beck switched from kissing her to sucking hard on both her breasts. Tori let small moans and sighs of approval escape her mouth from their heavy petting,

"I'm not naturally like this Tori…_mmm your nipples taste good_…I'm not always this horny. It's just the months Tori…I can't control them…"

"Shut up Beck…I don't mind, even if you did like to have a lot of sex; I'd want it to be with me."

That was all Beck needed to hear, he moved her off him and pulled his pants and boxers down. Tori gave a small chuckle and undid the buttons of her skirt, she pulled those down along with her Panties. Beck's eyes immediately went for the gold between her thighs. Tori took her spot in front of him kneeling, she wanted to do something that she hasn't gotten to do with any boy; except with Beck.

"Tori what are you-," Tori stopped him from finishing his statement, "sshh Beck…you already did something like this for me, now let me return the favor."

Tori took his shaft and licked the underside first, she traced her tongue up and down, taking in his ball sack into her mouth. Beck's hips bucked a bit, he never felt a feeling like this before in his life. Tori smirked and pulled one of his balls when she released his sack, She threw her hair back and took all of him inside her mouth. She sucked hard and furious, immediately making saliva drip from her lips and from Beck's dick.

"Oh man Tori!…keep sucking babe, keep sucking!" Tori slurped all over his cock, she eagerly picked up her pace and continued to suck. "I don't want to cum yet Tori…let me…aahh! come on Tori, let me do you"

Tori took his cock out of her mouth and stood up, she took a spot near a wall where she spread her labia for him to see. He went for it like how a dog goes for water, he hungrily lapped up her juices, pushing his eager tongue inside her. Tori arched her back and grabbed the back of his head to hump her pussy all over his mouth. Her mouth hung open a bit as she enjoyed the feeling he was giving her clitoris and the insides of her labia. Beck stood up from his kneeling position and jerked off in front of her, she played with her clit and fingered herself watching him watch her. They blushed and giggled out of watching the other play with them self. Beck had to stop and grabbed both of Tori's thighs to lift her up, he carried her all the way up to their room where they would make hard yet passionate love.

* * *

**Master Bedroom**

Beck kicked open their bedroom door and closed it once inside, he laid Tori close to the edge of the bed so he could drill her with ease. She played and squeezed her breasts while he slipped in two fingers inside of her, to add more stimulation to her he pulled on her vaginal lips and nibbled on her clit. Tori rocked her hip in a circular motion, enjoying her boyfriend's fingers pistoning inside of her.

"_Yes Beck! Oh Yes!…I'm gonna Cum!, I'm gonna Cum! I'm…" _Beck pulled his fingers out of her pussy before her orgasm erupted inside her.

He licked his fingers clean of her juices that tasted very…mature for her age. He though about her age and wondered if he was having sex with a woman or a girl, her body was seventeen but her mind was 147. It was odd but he could care less about that right now, Tori held her thighs apart so Beck could push himself inside her. He positioned himself at her wet entrance and plunged himself inside her. He pumped into her with long strokes, each stroke pounding their genitals together, each time making her want to yell louder if possible.

"AAHH YESS! YESS! YESS BECK! OH…MMM…RIGHT THERE BABY! RIGHT THERE…RIGHT…AAAHHH!"

Beck took pride in making her feel good, making her melt beneath him. Tori gripped the cheeks of his ass and made him push himself deeper into her, She licked her lips watching his cock sliding in and out of her. The way their sweaty bodies smacked into each other was so hot, Beck lowered his head to kiss her. Their tongues danced around each other just as Beck's cock was being squeezed and massaged by Tori's Pussy.

* * *

Beck pulled out of her just as her climax began to hit her, she shivered and kept her thighs closed. Beck jerked off while she enjoyed her orgasm, when she was ready she took his cock back into her mouth.

"you like making me cum don't you Beck…you're so much better than stupid old Daniel, that's one thing for sure."

"Leave his name out of this room ok Tori" Tori blushed, he was displaying his dominance already in their bedroom, and it turned her on. "Ok Babe…hey you know we got a party to go to tomorrow night, you haven't forgotten have you Beck."

"I haven't forgotten. alright Tori [kisses her] time for me to be the one below and you [taps her ass] to be on top."

Beck jumped on the bed and signaled for Tori to come over to him, she bit down on one of her finger nails and crawled over to him. She grabbed his rod and positioned it right at her entrance, with a loud moan and sigh- she rode her man for everything he was worth. Beck helped himself to some of her breasts, squeezing them and kneading them in his sweaty hands. Their night and room was filled with the stench of sex and the raunchy sounds of flesh smacking flesh, as Mixed Blood vampires their stamina and endurance were to be envied by all and it was those two elements that would allow their mating to go on in the late hours of the morning uninterrupted.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Update Soon"_


	27. Chapter 27:To The Party

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"With Tori and Beck's fun over, They wait and prepare to head off at night to Isaac and Ellie's Party, what secrets will be discovered, what new knowledge will be learned." _

* * *

**Chapter 27: To The Party!**

**Tori and Beck, Master Bedroom 1:00 Afternoon**

[Sept. 8, 2012]

"Beck stop it [giggling] I said stop it I'm ticklish there"

"Where? Here…or here…" he said with a sly deviant tone, "Beck not there, not there [giggling] Beck!"

"Ouch Tori!…aaarrr…you punch really hard do you know that?" Beck had him and Tori under their covers, he rubbed his arm where Tori had punched him for tickling her sides and back. It was only minutes after they had exhausted themselves from having sex, or to other vampires and creatures "mating" still even with so much energy exhausted they still had enough for a kiss.

"Sorry Beck…guess I don't know my own strength…_Kiss me Beck."_ Beck rubbed his arm one more time before leaning in to suck face with Tori. With their lips wet and tired, Beck pulled the covers off their naked bodies to get off the bed, he grabbed his boxers and went into their bathroom to throw some water on his face. Tori stood up out of bed and stretched, she looked for a new pair of panties to wear since her old ones were…well old. While picking out delicates she also chose clothes to wear later on for Beck and Tori's Party. Did she want go casual, fancy or sexy? However she felt like going as, their were plenty of clothes in their closet to choose from.

Beck stared at himself and wondered… ever since he got transformed into a "Mixed Blood" as Daniel called it, he didn't have to use the bathroom or even had to cut his hair. It's like it all stopped for him, not once did he have the need to piss or…and his hair always kept it's style. Whether dashing past trees at high speeds or giving it to Tori like a horny gorilla; his hair kept it's shape. It must also have been a type of "Nuisance removal" for all vampires. The virus/ infection makes it more easy for vampires to hunt and fight without worrying about going to the bathroom every few hours or having to need a haircut. Beck walked out of their bathroom cool and refreshed, He spotted Tori trying on clothes and modeling in them in front of their closet mirror.

"You can't wait for that party can you Tori?" he asked her, he took a fresh clean pair of boxers from his own cabinet and changed in front of her.

* * *

"I've never been to a party Beck, and what about you? Haven't you ever been to one?"

Beck raised an eyebrow while looking for a shirt to wear, "I'd be lying if I said yes Tori. But what makes me wonder is seeing as how old you are, no offense babe, there must have been hundred of parties in the past that you might have gone to…Right?"

"Well Beck I take no offense to your…compliment, but as for the rest of your question, it's a big No. when I was staying with a few rich families in the past I was never invited to a party even if it was at their own house, they said I was to young or needed to learn how to hold a wine glass properly. And over time I guess I avoided staying with families and went with men alone."

Beck had a sad look to him, he felt for her. For as long as she's been alive, she couldn't even be invited to one party. If it was Beck he would have probably crashed at least one of those parties, now he and Tori won't have to. In just a few hours when the sun goes down...they'll be rocking and grinding on the dance floor. Tori looked and looked and picked out a bow accent plaid blouse and a skirt to wear with some heels. For Beck it was a lot easier since he was a boy, he picked out some jeans that had the label "Armani" from his closet and picked out a black button dress shirt. Not surprisingly it all fit him.

"Check if their are some dress shoes that go with your jeans Beck, I don't know a lot about style but I do know that sneakers don't go with those kind of clothes." Said Tori on Beck's apparel.

Beck checked the closet for dress shoes, something black and shiny. It was under some clothes that Beck came upon them, Black Stacy Adams. He slipped them on and tied them, he stood up and checked himself out with Tori in front of their mirror.

"You look good Beck," Tori told him, running her hand on his chest, "Thanks Tori and if we didn't just finish having sex, I would take you right now." Tori smiled and gave his butt a smack.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

It was six o clock in the night when Tori and Beck received the call from Isaac regarding the party that was taking place tonight. Beck picked up the phone in their room and answered,

"Yo, this is the Oliver and Vega Residence how can I help you?" answered Beck.

"Is that what you're calling your home now Beck my boy, listen it's me Isaac. I'm calling to ask if you and Tori are coming to my party, I won't let this go unless I give my utmost thanks to you for what you did."

"Yeah Isaac, me and Tori were waiting for your call."

"Really, look leave now while there's still no one at my house. I want to talk to you and Tori about something, don't worry we're not criminals, we're not gonna jump you guys. Look follow the direction I left on the letter, when you come to the end look for an old shoe factory. It should be the biggest building in the area, enter through the back because the front door is blocked off. I'll tell you all about it later on while the party is going on"

[Ellie's background Voice]: _"Hey Isaac do you want some of the lights over here too?" _asked Ellie who was working on party lights,

"_Yeah babe, but make sure those are all equally aligned through the area. Trina and James are bringing the entire Montana Crew. _So yeah Beck come by and let loose, you'll have fun."

Beck hung up the phone and he and Tori were out of their home, the thought of Daniel coming back and messing up their home didn't escape Beck's mind. He closed the door enough and tried something, since he or Tori didn't have the keys he figured this might work. He turned his finger into a steel claw and tried to lock pick the door open, it was tricky and the skills needed were high; but Beck managed to get the door open.

"There, you see Tori now only I can get it open. I no longer have to keep it unlocked so you can come in after one of your hunts. And if when we come back and I find Daniel here…I'll kill him myself Tori, don't worry about killing him. You took care of my bullies, guess its only fair to return the favor."

With that said, Tori wrapped her arm in the arm of Beck and both took off only bringing with them the letter and their party clothes. Tori was happy and smiling, she could now travel outside with someone she loved, cared about and someone who didn't want her for only one thing. She made sure to walk as closely to him as she could, Beck wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and smiled. Compared to the sex which brought an erotic hot intense closeness, hugging her brought a protective warm bond that both of them needed for a very long time.

* * *

**Story Details **

_Trina and James_- are Mixed Blood vampire leaders and infamous ones in the entire state of Montana. James is an original character I made up, since Trina had no real boyfriends that cared about her; she needed the royal treatment and was given status and a boyfriend.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update Tomorrow"_


	28. Chapter 28:A Couple Like Us

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Tori and Beck reunite with Isaac and Ellie, they meet a new brand of people and get a little history lesson of their kind."_

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Couple Like Us**

**Tori and Beck, Streets of White Fish 7:30 pm**

It felt like forever since Beck's been outside and since both of them got into town a few days ago, he's been hold up in their home doing nothing but sleeping, feeding and having sex. He chuckled at that thought, it was like most predators he saw on animal channels where there was some kind of documentary for them. If he and Tori were animals he knew the exact kind of predators they would be, Lions. For the most part the females did all the hunting and the males did the loving and protecting, except that for the most part he was being protected; not anymore though.

He had been babysat too long by the girl he promised to love and protect, and starting tonight he would be take up sword and shield to protect her. Beck enjoyed the looks he got from older couples walking around town, the way single men and teen boys looked at her were of lust and the looks he got were of jealousy. He felt more than lucky, he felt like a man. Stopping at a green light, Beck pulled out the letter to see the directions of the party. Isaac had told him while they spoke on the phone that they should look for an abandoned shoe factory, it was suppose to be the biggest building in the area. When the street light turned red, Beck and Tori walked and followed the directions. The couple even asked for help from cops that were parked near a pizza place, they told Beck where to go and even gave Tori winks.

She was no stranger to older men who were considered "respectable" in society trying to get to her, it was a curse. At the end of their journey Beck and Tori saw a large run down factory with the imprint of it's name still there; _Steps_.

Beck took the advice Isaac gave him and entered through the back of the factory, There were lots of old cars from the fifties that had been crushed and stacked on top of each other. It created a wall that surrounded the factory, it was put like that intentionally as if to make it hard for invaders to get into the factory from the front.

* * *

**Isaac and Ellie's Hangout, Steps**

Getting past some bushes and weeds that were in the way, Beck knocked on a wooden door. An imprint on the door showed that a sign hung on it, Tori looked down at her feet and on the ground she found metal numbers that read "1408" on it. Tori tossed it aside and waited for someone to open up the door. Not much to their surprise, Ellie opened up the door.

"Hey! You two finally made it, come in, come in and get out of the cold." Ellie extended her arm in an inviting manner to the couple.

She was dressed in a one-shoulder ruffle party dress. Beck smile at her and Tori, well she just gave her a quick wave of her hand, she was still wary of befriending a girl.

"She still doesn't trust me huh Beck" Ellie asked Beck as he walked inside with Tori.

"Well what can I tell you Ellie…dogs often tend to be wary of strangers, of course I'm just speaking in example." Beck walked in and saw just how enormous the factory was.

Party lights and strobe lights lined the walls and beams of the factory. Around a corner came Isaac who was dressed similarly like Beck, he approached Beck and gave him a bro hug. He lifted and hugged Tori before standing next to Ellie, arm wrapped around her waist. Beck did the same with Tori, Isaac smiled and spoke.

"Welcome to my and Ellie's hangout Tori and Beck, before I show you around the place, I have to share something with you two. Actually there are two things to be exact, one is…I know what you two are. I know that that killings and deaths that have been investigated by police in this town are the works of you…Tori Vega. You two are Mixed Blood Vampires, "Mixed Bloods" for short."

Tori and Beck looked at each other and then at Isaac who had more to share.

"Don't worry about all that, I'll be explaining everything in it a bit after we show you two what we are…" Tori and Beck watched as Isaac raised his hand and clenched it into a fist, a piece of the concrete floor cracked and floated in mid air. It was then that Ellie snapped her fingers and turned the floating piece of rubble into a ball of butterflies that flew in all directions. Both teens were in awe and wonder, were Isaac and Ellie illusionists? Perhaps they were the ultimate magicians.

Their questions were all answered when Ellie said "if you're wondering how we did that, it's because were also Mixed Bloods."

Isaac told her not to say anymore until they could go into their bedroom where they could continue the conversation, Once inside Isaac and Ellie's dominion and love nest; the talking resumed.

* * *

**Isaac and Ellie's Bedroom**

"We're like you two….except that were not vampires. You and Beck are half humans and half vampires, hence the names "Mixed Bloods" two bloodlines or two species that have successfully blended together" Explained Ellie.

"I am half human and light elf, Isaac here is half human and half golem. My mother was an elven woman and my father a normal human. Isaacs's father was a golem humanoid while his mother a normal human. We, like the people who are coming with my sister Trina, are all Mixed Bloods and Elementals."

Tori and Beck were amazed and so into the revelation they were hearing. Isaac was lying down on his bed hearing Ellie explain the first part, when it was clear that she was done sharing; he stood up and went on to explain "The Story of Origins" to Tori and Beck. First he needed to know if they honestly knew anything about vampires and other creatures of legend.

"All I know about me personally is that I was bitten back in 1865 Kentucky...just as the civil war was ending. I was bitten by a vampire so wild and vicious…that he looked as pale as a ghost, or what ghosts might look like. After you two left since staying at my and Beck's home a few days ago…I turned Beck into a vam…into a Mixed blood. He wanted it and I wanted it, the reasons are personal and best left there. But no I've never heard of a "story of origins" all the time I've been alive, I've never even come across another Mixed blood…except for one."

While Tori painfully thought about Daniel and her past, Beck went on to ask Isaac what the story was about. "Well Beck…the story explains everything, about how one species of vampire that came to earth at the end of Earth's Glacial Age …split into two warring factions that still lives on to this day and age."

* * *

**Story Details**

_Mixed Bloods_- are as Ellie described them, Half human and half another species of myth and legend, The Human factor is also not important, a Mixed Blood can be vampire/ Leprechaun or Elf with Shadow person. more Mixed bloods and Elementals will be met and discovered in the next few chapters.

_Elementals_**- **Are creatures of legend and myth that are pure bloods (I.E. Leprechauns, Elves, Trolls) that can usually disguise themselves as human but are in fact not human.


	29. Chapter 29:A Tale of Two Brothers

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Tori and Beck learn the story of origins."_

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Tale of Two Brothers**

**Isaac and Ellie's Bedroom, Steps 8:00pm**

"This is how it all began…"

10,000 years ago after the last glacial period [ice age] ended. Two vampires came down to earth, a royal king named **Dragan** and his Queen, **Rinoa** who was pregnant with royal twins. With 500 vampires, Dragan and his soldiers took control of ancient Europe, North Africa and the Middle East.

Sharing land with other creatures and races unfamiliar with them, Battles were fought between vampires and golems, vampires and elves, vampires and werewolves and so many more. Years after battle and the enemy's defeat, Dragan made sure the "elementals" as he called them would never forget their place. he had them enslaved under vampire control where They worked on constructing castles, homes and even served as game when vampires needed to hunt and feed, but most were just slain for the fun of it. It was a harsh existence if one was an elemental or traitor.

To Describe Dragan the vampire emperor, he was a tall seven foot man with a body made for war and battle, he had very powerful energy, unlimited stamina and the strength of Ages. Wearing black armor all the time, he made sure no vampire, even his wife ever forgot who he was. Rinoa, as a female vampire was powerful and intimidating in her own way. Although not as powerful as her husband, her real power lied in her ability to kill with her eyes- A special ability unique only to her.

The land they controlled was still covered by dark cold clouds, the first vampires were NOT in danger if they ever came in contact with the light of the sun. so as long as Dragan or Rinoa were alive, they made sure no vampires died from such causes. It was during this time that **Axel **and _Excel_ were born into royalty and luxury. They were kept inside the castle walls when at the age of 12, they first stepped out of the castle to view the empire that would soon be theirs when they ruled as dual kings. It was here where Excel viewed just how horribly the creatures and races his parents and people controlled, lived. His brother Axel wasn't bothered in the least and took pleasure in bossing around elves and werewolves. Excel was more kind towards them, giving elementals food to eat and loosening up the chains that binded them.

Later in life when both the brothers were young adults, Excel kept his relationship with an elven female a secret. But Axel already knew what his brother was doing, he wanted to say something to him but he knew he could be exiled if his parents caught wind of it. When their parents reached the end of their time ruling the empire, the brothers challenged their parents in a special Power passing ritual. In a battle that shook the empire, Excel and Axel became kings in the end. The story didn't end there. Upon discussing plans on what to do with the elementals that lived and died in their empire during a family meeting with elders- Excel suggested that the slaves be let free and have them integrate in vampire life.

* * *

The major elemental races in the vampire empire were are as they were called by Dragan "Leprechauns" "Elves" "Werewolves" Fairy folks or just "Fairies" and lastly "Golems" other smaller numbers of elementals included the merfolks (mermaids/ mermen) Raijins (lightning creatures/ humanoids) shadow people, fire salamanders, phoenixes, dwarves, gnomes, Cyclops's, Hell Hounds, and many more.

Utterly in disbelief at what they heard at the table, the vampire elders and Axel asked Excel to leave the castle and the empire at once. Saying nothing else, Excel took his things and his pregnant elven girlfriend with him. On his way out of the castle, he shouted out to every vampire and elemental listening that he was just kicked out of the castle by his own brother and their king.

"_In a attempt to keep power all to himself, my brother Axel, whose breast we shared from our mother and who were trained by our Father is kicking me out of the empire- just because I suggested elementals and vampires could finally live together under our rule. If all you vampires out there listening to me now as well as you elementals, if you're tired of being mistreated because of what you are- and you're tired of hiding you're elemental partner from friends…THEN I ASK ALL OF YOU TO WALK BESIDE ME OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! AND TOGETHER WE CAN START ALL OVER!" _

And just like that, 1 million vampires out of the 5 million living in the empire walked out with him and his girlfriend. Elemental who numbered 3 million all walked out, vampires who stayed behind couldn't believe what was going on. They disagreed with Excel but held back from fighting a Former vampire king, Excel's fighting abilities and unique abilities were far beyond any regular vampires. Axel watched as a large black mass left the city from atop the castle, he had to do something about this defiance. Not even after their first century of ruling together, there was already a split in the family and empire.

After one hundred years, Axel lead the vampire empire known as "**Full Bloods**" against the "_Mixed Bloods_" the name Excel proudly gave himself, his wife, kids and kingdom. Just when homosapiens were first appearing on earth and the Neanderthals were dying out- the war was fought in African nations now known as Sudan, Central African republic and the Democratic Republic of the Congo.

2 million vampires, 5 million elementals and 1million mixed teenage children fought against Axels' 10 million full bloods. The green forested floors of Africa went red with blood, and It would continue on for another century where Axel and Excel finally squared off and ended each other lives. Their battle shook the planet to it's very core, earthquakes, tsunamis awoke and dormant volcanoes erupted when both brothers stopped breathing- they left behind followers who still cling on to the beliefs of their leaders and left behind children who would go on to live and forget where they came from.

Mixed Bloods and Full Bloods went on to hide and integrate in modern human civilization, where they would become legends and symbols of the dark and of death. Each side quietly awaiting the time where a leader would come and lead them."

(Story End)

* * *

"Axel feared Mixed Bloods not just because he valued a pure untainted vampire society like his father, but he feared what kind of children a vampire mixed with an elemental would be like. His fears came true when in the war, the teenage offsprings of vampire- elemental relationships revealed **"Ocular Powers." **Mixed blood children were no match for the strength of full blooded vampires, but techniques born in their eyes put them on equal ground with their uncles and aunts. Axel knew that the reason for that came from his own mother, only she had that unique ability and it seemed that her gift was passed on to Excel and the rest of his children."

The thing with ocular powers made Beck think about his own mysterious power nestled in his eyes, everything Isaac was talking about made sense. Everything from the voice in the train to the voice explaining to him his Blood Lights was making sense. He just needed to know what Excel was like, what kind of vampire was he.

"Hey Isaac you sure know a lot…can I ask how you know all of this? It sounds like something that one would find in a fairy tale…"

"Well Beck all the information Mixed Blood crew leaders like me and Ellie get come from New York City. It's there where Excel's four childhood friends, four pure elemental leaders who helped him against the war against his brother, have all the information. They are living legends and powerful…powerful beings. Is there anything else you would like to know? Trina and James will be here soon." Tori had her own question for him.

"You said they were twins…were they born at the same time…or was it special like them."

"It's actually a crazy thing about their birth…Excel was given the nickname _"Child of The Sun" _by his four friends, since he was born hours after Axel **"Child of the Moon" **was born in the night. Excel and Axel went by many names as Mixed bloods spread their story to early humans who could speak and understand. The "first civilization" known as the Sumerians knew them as "Enki" and "Sin" the Greeks as "Zeus" and "Hades" even scientists know them as "Gravity" and "Levity" no matter the era, their names will always change. But one thing wont…no matter how old we get we all know that they were gods, they were brothers and they both strived to achieve in what they believed."

"Ellie! Where are you!?" shouted Trina from the level below, the Montana Mixed Blood leaders have finally arrived. Anymore questions would have to be held for later, right now…Tori and Beck would find out the reason they were invited.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Next Chapter_- will have more info on Mixed Bloods and Full Bloods, it's not really a continuation but an informative chapter.


	30. Chapter 30:MB, FB and E's

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"An Informative Chapter"_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Mixed Bloods, Full Bloods and Elementals**

**Information**

_Mixed Bloods_- Are vampires of two generations, **The First Generation **of vampires were ones who looked nothing like humans today. They were followers of _Excel, _The benevolent Vampire Prince and Brother of **Axel**, a second vampire prince.

The first generation of vampires aligned themselves with Excel who believed that vampires shouldn't enslave other mythical creatures and races of their time. They broke off from the conservative views and sadistic traditions his Father inspired among vampires. Over time Excel's followers married and blended vampire blood with Elemental and Human Blood, thus spawning **The Second Generation **of Mixed Bloods who look human but have vampires abilities and Elemental powers.

Vampires who mixed with elementals also look human but with small differences.

**Special Traits- **Vampires mixed with Elementals are immune to the sun and don't require blood to survive. Some who have mixed with humans sometimes are immune to the sun. each mixed blood has at least one ocular technique, whether they be elemental- vampire or human- vampire.

* * *

**Full Bloods- **Are vampires of two generations as well, **The First Generation **of vampires are known as Primordial vampires- vampires who look nothing like humans and are pure monsters at best. They arrived with the Royal vampire family on earth after the last ice age. These vampires are only controllable when a powerful vampire is around, most went underground after excel and axel killed each other. As time went on, some of the first generation vampires began to evolve and adapt to life on earth, until they looked somewhat human, it were these few vampires that spawned **The Second Generation **of vampires known as Full Bloods who looked completely human.

Full bloods whose numbers are greater than their mixed blood brethren, align themselves with **Axel**, The malevolent Vampire prince and brother of Excel. He believed that nature would decide where the species would go, that blending blood would only tarnish the vampire legacy their parents were trying to leave behind. When he heard what his brother had planned for the species, War between their followers and brothers was inevitable.

Full bloods can have children with humans, but that would make them mixed, so instead infecting humans is how they grow their numbers while still preaching purity.

**Special Traits**- untainted vampires are born with night vision, immense strength and speed, some vampires old enough can even blend in with the night…making them invisible. As original vampires, their claws and fangs are longer and thicker than Mixed bloods.

* * *

_**Elementals**_- Are creatures and races of beings that are found in story tales and in Magic, they are beings that are the physical incarnations of one type of Element in the Natural and Unnatural World. They, like the vampires of Old exist in a plane not seen by most humans. This group of being are by far the most numerous than vampires and Humans combined, they are known as

Leprechauns

Fairies

Gnomes

Salamanders

Hell Hounds

Mermaids

Elves

Cat People

Giants

Etc.

There are four powerful Elementals leaders residing in NYC who will help Beck realize his Destiny soon. Elementals helped Excel in the war against his Brother and the Full Bloods, they can be considered Mixed Bloods when they are children of parents of different species. but pure bloods are known as **Pedigrees**.


	31. Chapter 31:I Saw The King

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Now that Tori and Beck have heard the story of origins, They discover soon that they will be part of a Family."_

* * *

**Chapter 31: I Saw The King**

**Mixed Blood Meeting, Steps 8:30pm**

Gathering around the center of the factory, Trina and James welcomed 10 crews [70 people] of Mixed bloods that made the journey from towns and cities in Montana to welcome two new members. Tori and Beck gathered around with Isaac who was being called up by Trina who was standing with her sister, Ellie.

"Before I begin speaking let me give thanks to the entire Montana crews who decided to join me, my sister, her boyfriend and my Fiancé in introducing two new members to their crew. I wanna thank the Kalispell Crew, Missoula Crew, Butte Crew, Havre Crew, Great Falls Crew, Bozeman Crew, Livingston Crew, Billings Crew, Miles Crew and my crew, The Helena Crew. Because of reasons involving space the entire members of those crew could not attend, now I will give the spot to my sister to introduce her new members."

Trina handed the spotlight to Ellie so she could speak.

"Thank you sis for that introduction…I also want to thank each and every one of you who made this journey out for two special young Mixed bloods. The first person I want to introduce is a young Brunette who is quiet, tough and full of many surprises. Trust me even I couldn't get a word out of her when I first met her, please give a warm welcome to Tori Vega."

When Tori made her way to the center of the crowd, getting past guys was difficult. They were whistling, clapping their hands and trying to get a feel of her. Beck was blocked out from viewing since most of the guys there were taller or bigger than him, and some had muscles which made them broader.

Beck tried going all around but there was no way he could get in, it was hard to hear Tori talking. "Well I don't really have much to say…but If a brief information on my life is what you want I'll be happy to share. I was born in Kentucky just as the civil war was ending, it was around that time that I was turned into a vampire…I guess now known as a Mixed Blood."

There was absolutely no way Beck could even see Tori or hear her, he went and sat down near a support beam and waited for his turn. He looked all around him and saw Trina and James kissing, sucking face actually. Beck could see a lot of Ellie in Trina, except Trina was filled out in more places than her sister. James was a white fella…hard features in his face, muscles and spiky blonde hair cut short. He was wearing stone washed jeans with a grey tank top and over that a red and black short sleeve plaid shirt. His construction boots told him he was a rough person and a motivating leader…or that maybe he was just a bum, who knows? Beck waited for his turn to come. Girls and guys all seemed so surprised and amazed at Tori and her story, it's like they never met another Mixed Blood before.

"Ok people that's enough, I'm gonna ask Tori to hand over the spotlight to Beck now. Anyone who wants to stick and listen to the next new member of my crew can stand or if you want to know more about her, follow Tori to a spot and ask her questions. Now Beck Oliver will you please come up here and share a little bit of your story with us."

Beck stood up and dusted off dirt from his butt and made his way to stand near Isaac and Ellie, just as he got up, the entire group followed Tori to another part of the factory- leaving Beck with an audience of three. Isaac, Ellie and a little 13 year old Mixed Blood were the only one left who wanted to listen to him. It took a moment for Beck to realize just what was happening…it was school presentation all over for him. Whenever he had to present something to class two things would happen, he would be ignored by the class or his bullies would interrupt him by throwing things at him. It was annoying getting interrupted, but it hurts when no one wants to listen to you. He shuddered a bit and turned to face Ellie and Isaac.

"I guess my story will have to wait…no one wants to listen and apparently the only person to act like a grown up is a thirteen year old girl. Once again I'm the black sheep in a flock of white proud careless sheep. When everyone is done asking my girlfriend questions come get me from outside…I'll be waiting under a tree."

Beck walked outside the way he came back in, from the back. The little thirteen year old felt sorry and bad for him and went after him, Ellie also tried going after him but Isaac stopped her. James had been watching them and decided to go get Beck, he was disappointed that Isaac wouldn't let Ellie go after him.

James told Trina that he had to collect Beck, Beck didn't know it but James could relate to him on a deep level. "You two are crew leaders…start acting like it, you get a new member who can share her story but don't even order people back to give that young man a chance!" said James very disappointingly when he passed Isaac and Ellie.

* * *

**Outside**

James, the strongest Mixed blood in Montana along with Trina was having trouble locating Beck, the way he found other vampires was by recognizing the sound of their beating hearts. Everyone has beating hearts, but not all of them give off the same frequency, in trying to locate Beck's he was attracted to the sound of almost a song…a humming. It sounded smooth, soft and almost sad. He checked across a street to where the humming sounded strongest…there, hidden behind some old cars and thick bushes, sat Cynthia, the thirteen year old mixed blood. Sitting across from her was someone James knew was not Beck…this boy looked just as young as Cynthia, he wore gray pants, a white long sleeve shirt covered with golden designs. His face was white like alabaster, had piercing blue eyes and long silver hair.

James's inner being recognized this young man as someone important, but he just couldn't find the name for him. Cynthia laughed and giggled at things this non- Beck person was saying. When he looked James in his eyes…James fainted, simple as that. Minutes rolled on when James awoke to Cynthia and Beck staring at him.

"_What do you think happened to him Beck?" _Cynthia whispered, "can't say that I know Cynthia…I was just asking him if it was ok to go in."

"Oh man…that has to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen. The…The dream wasn't actually helpful either…but it was…beautiful." James was helped up by Beck and Cynthia.

James refused the help and instead bowed before Beck, it was such an odd thing to Beck. James held Beck's hand and asked that he bless him…he then realized the weirdness and strangeness in his request. He gave Beck his hand back and asked that he give everyone inside the factory a chance, he told him he knew where he was coming from.

"The loneliness…the feeling that no one cares about you…I've been in that spot Beck. I know right now it seems like your girlfriend is in your spotlight…but what I saw inside you…trust me, it will unite all of us in the future. Now come on, both of you…I'm going to initiate you into your new crew personally."

Beck and Cynthia walked side by side back into the factory, James gave Beck a pat on the back and told him _"it's o.k. Beck." _as an assuring message.

* * *

**Story Details**

_La Familia_- original title of this chapter.

_Cynthia_- is a 13 year old Mexican girl who was born in 1910 Mexico to a vampire father and fairy mother. Her story and character were part of my original Eterna Story. In the original story she had a crush on Oskar, the Main character.


	32. Chapter 32:Part of a Family

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"James saw Royalty in Beck for a brief moment and fainted, what will happen in this initiation into a crew of mixed bloods for Beck and Tori."_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Part of a Family **

**Steps, 9:00pm**

Walking back into the factory Beck was approached by both Isaac and Ellie who wanted to give their sincerest apology for allowing all the members of other crews to leave before he could give some information about him, Beck stopped in front of Isaac and Ellie and asked for their hands. Isaac and Ellie gave him their hands which he then held with both of his. He gripped them and gave both Ellie and Isaac light taps on their cheeks. For a moment both of his eyes seemed blue and his voice sounded more…deeper, but with authority.

"It's ok you two…after all you're only low level Mixed Bloods." that sounded more condescending than apologetic to both of them, still after what happened it was better to let is slide for now.

The crowd of Mixed bloods had apparently heard enough from Tori and were now focusing their attention to Beck. Beck asked what everyone was looking at, Tori came up to him and told him that Ellie and Isaac asked everyone to show the same attention they showed her to him. Beck raised an eyebrow and placed both his hands behind his back, he thought about what to say and found just the words. "since I know I'm surrounded by killers, murderers and possible psychopaths…I'll choose my words carefully. Since no one cared enough to listen to my story let alone give me a chance…I have nothing to share with any of you."

And like that, Beck wrapped his arm around Tori's waist and said nothing else. There was mumbling and whispers coming from the large group, an obvious response to what was just said to them. James sensed tension in the air and decided to get the initiation ritual started. Since the first steps in getting initiated was getting to know everyone, Beck skipped that step with everyone and instead only focused on Cynthia, Ellie and Isaac. Tori felt bad but didn't want everyone else to feel like their time here was spent- so she got to know as many people as she could remember.

"What's up James, when you came back you acted a bit different…" Trina told her boyfriend.

"I don't know what it is Trina…but that guy is special. It's the best word I can use to describe him…I know all we have is stories that are told to us by the four family leaders in New York City on our origins and the royal family. But there was never any description on what the Royal twins looked like, I think I might have taken a glance at Excel's Descendant."

"Are you serious? You know even if you are telling the truth…finding and identifying the next Mixed Blood King is there job- not ours. Even suggesting that you might have taken a glance at one of the royal twins could get you in trouble, excuse me James I have to-"

James grabbed her hand and kept her from leaving, he felt disrespected and was gonna put Trina in her place. "Trina! Don't ever tell me something I already know, I was only telling you what I saw. If it was nothing, I wouldn't bother telling you, but because I thought it was important enough I though I share it with the strongest female mixed blood member here…who also happens to be my girlfriend." James let her hand go and gave her ass a smack. Trina said nothing and went on her way.

* * *

**Shoe Assembly Lines**

[Cynthia]

Sitting on old assembly lines that were used to move along shoes, Beck listened on to Cynthia speaking about her past and about herself, Ellie and Isaac sat and listened on with him.

"I was born to Mexican parents in 1910 just as the Mexican revolution (Revolucion Mexicana) was starting. My dad, mi papa was a vampire (_vampiro_) and my mother, mi mama was a fairy (_Hada_) who sided with the revolutionaries at the time. We were known as Zapatistas, named respectfully after the man who fought for land rights for the indigenous poor of Mexico; Emiliano Zapata. Both my mother and father fought against government forces, I watched from far away as the battle spread to all parts. When alone with the enemies, my father would put down his gun and tear them apart with his claws and fangs. My mother's approach was less violent but more disturbing, as a being of magic she could turn the enemies into roaches or flies and then kill them.

It looked like things were going well until my parents were captured along with other rebel groups, they were killed by what is known as _Fusilamineto_ or Firing Squad in 1917. I was left alone and survived living with random families. As a fairy- vampire I aged very slowly and didn't need to drink blood to live like my father. And because I inherited abilities from my mother I could use magic to defend myself, like making an energy sphere. I also have fangs but I can't produce claws. I've been alive for 112 years now and am enjoying life as it is."

Cynthia passed the spot to Ellie and Isaac who looked unsure which one of them should speak, Isaac insisted that Ellie go first since their paths wouldn't cross for a while.

* * *

[Ellie]

"Guess its my turn to share…my life as a mixed blood started when I was born in Hollywood in 1970. As I said my mother was a light elf, a race of beings that have been around for a good millions of years. She came from Germany and traveled to Puerto Rico where she met my father, a young hard working farmer boy. She went to puerto rico because the island had been a home for elemental refugees for a long time, she told me that elves were at war against each other at that time. Said it was a battle between day and night elves, also known as light and dark elves."

"anyway my mother fell in love with my father when he was just fifteen…in elven years she was 200 years old, yet she looked 17. She watched him till the land and feed the chickens and animals he and his father had. She admired that he was in tuned with the natural setting, how he enjoyed planting new trees and protected the flowers and insects which benefited them. When my mother's people fall in love with humans or other elves, looks don't matter but what does is there spirit, just how bright is it. She always said a glowing spirit insured an easy and fruitful life for the kids."

"she got with my father one night when his father was gone and I guess…made him do things, it was on that night that …I guess me and my sister were made. She persuaded my father to come with her to the united states when he was older, he studied English in school and even got a job to get money for a smuggler to get him into the shores of California. My mother could have simply teleported both of them to the U.S but he was scared of magic. Well when they got to the U.S my father spent no time and found a job as a carpenter, construction worker and hired help in farms, it was here again where they messed around again and I was born."

"I was born five months after they came to the country, elven pregnancies are quick since Magic helps in speeding up the development of the fetus. Because me and my sister are half human we age slowly just as Cynthia here, Both of us got the color of our hair and eyes from my dad but the magical abilities from my mom. Years went by and my father was beginning to get old, when he was 40 I still looked like a 15 year old and Trina looked about right, 17. He passed away in 2005 at the age of 45, it was from a stroke- my mother was so heartbroken she committed magical suicide. She said she wanted to be with our dad so bad that she would seek peace in me. You see… when my mom killed herself…her soul and my dad's went into my eyes and opened up my special ocular ability."

Beck was so into Ellie's story that he didn't notice Cynthia getting up on the assembly line to sit next to him.

"In 2010 when I was attending high school with Trina…I caught my eye on someone very handsome and caring, Isaac. He looked so scared of me I wonder if I was doing something that was scaring him…I'll leave this part to Isaac to continue on."

* * *

[Isaac]

"That was a nice way of ending your story hun, but how my life began is just as amazing and cool as Ellie's."

"The year was 1950...my mother a normal human who was visiting the land of Jerusalem with her then normal human boyfriend, my mother was of Indian descent and she wanted to see the sights that were holy in that land. India was a land of many things holy and sacred, but with only three major holy sights in it- she wanted to view them all. When she visited the church of the holy sepulchre she was amazed at how ornate and well built the church was. Since she wasn't Muslim she couldn't really enter the dome of the rock, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the view of it. Lastly was the wailing wall or western wall that surrounded the old city of Jerusalem….many centuries ago."

"It was here that as a guest my mother was able to go up to the wall and take a look at it, she found it strange that their seem to be talking emanating from the wall. She pressed her ear on it and heard what sounded like a man whispering sweet things to her. She fell in love with the voice and what it was saying, my mother told me her old boyfriend never spoke to her like that and if falling in love with a wall meant leaving him…then so be it."

"not long after dumping his sorry ass did my mother visit the other side of the wall at night, she wanted to see if she could hear the voice again- but there was nothing on that night. Something better approached her, a man who was well built, dark and had the darkest hair and eyes she's ever seen on a man. He took her with him to an unknown location and I guess…made love to her. My mother tried getting his names but he told her she wouldn't understand, when in fact she did understand. She knew someone like him wasn't normal, she knew by his stamina and inability to go soft in that area."

Weeks went by when on the night my mother was leaving Jerusalem, my father approached her at her hotel door. He told her that he was in fact not human, that he was called by what many Jews call…Go-Lam. Golem in English, that in Hebrew it mean "stupid" "dumb" and all sorts of hurtful things. He wanted to go with her back home, he said that his seed had already been planted. She already knew this and thought about it, _"So long as you can keep looking human…then ok." _she told him. They went back to India where I was born, of course a lot of stuff was happening in India during that time and my mother and father made an escape to the United States. A funny thing about my birth is that in India, the doctors told my mother that I was perhaps the heaviest baby they had. They though I was some miracle baby by the pantheon of India's gods and goddesses."

* * *

"_How much did you weigh then Isaac?" _asked Cynthia who now had her arm wrapped around Beck's arm. Isaac took notice of that and looked around to see if Tori had been watching, for the most part she didn't catch any of it.

"I weighed 25 pounds."

"WHAT!?" shouted Ellie, Cynthia and Beck. Isaac chuckled and smiled, "see the reason for that is like Ellie…I look human, but have Golem traits. Heavy, a bit stubborn and stern.

And not to mention I have the ability to use Earth type techniques in battle or for defense. Well not long in 2000 when my mom was at least seventy years old and I was or looked like I was 17...she passed away. My father who was immortal told me that he loved her so much, he said that when I fall in love with a girl on my way growing up…that my love should be like the stones of the pyramid of Giza, like the ancient stones of Angkor wat and like the stones of the Wailing Wall. Because rock itself can very well be considered…difficult to weather naturally, my love like the stones should be able to stand the test of time. He took my mother with him to India to bury her…he became the soil surrounding her body, and he's been there till this day."

"12 years passed, I managed to work for myself and rent out a place, I was going to high school when I happened to meet Ellie. She said I looked scared, when in fact I was nervous. Oh man I was so nervous about asking her out one time that I ran into the boys bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror for a good entire class period…strangest thing is, my nervousness gave way to opening my own ocular abilities. The mirror turned into a slab of stone when I left the bathroom to ask her out…when she said yes…I felt what my father told me about my mother; Love."

Ellie took the spot and finished up their story for them.

"After he asked me out, I figured out that Trina had been seeing this boy named James who also happened to be a mixed blood like us, said he ran a large family up in Montana and that after graduating we could live there. So far Me and Isaac have been given our own crew to run here in White fish, the only member in it so far is Cynthia, paired up with me and Isaac makes three members."

Beck was amazed by all the stories, he wondered what the next step to the initiation was, James went up to him and told him…."Alright Beck…now comes the time for you and Tori to choose what I call…Battle Buddies."

* * *

**Story Details **

_Reflections_- Just like Beck and Tori are reflections of Oskar and Eli, Isaac and Ellie are reflections of my original characters, _Elphina and Isaiah_. Both Elphina and Isaiah were both Elementals, but I just never gave them an extensive history like for Isaac and Ellie.

_Battle Buddies_- to put it short, are warriors who one chooses to help them in battle and in times of War after hearing their stories. Kind of like choosing which person will benefit you the most in something important.

**(!)** _"Next Update on Friday"_


	33. Chapter 33:I Choose You

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck and Tori now must choose their battle buddies to be initiated into the Whitefish crew."_

* * *

**Chapter 33: I Choose You**

**Steps, 9:45pm**

"Battle buddies? Is that some sort of a game or something James?" asked Beck.

"No Beck…it's not a game, none of this is. After hearing the stories of people you like the most, you have to choose someone to be your battle buddy. What that basically means is your battle partner, you'll be dedicating yourself and time to this person who will protect you in times of battle or when your crew is at war with full blood crews who also hold some prescience in this state. If they ask something of you, you are to do it- it works the same way around too. I saw you listening to all three of my friends stories and was wondering who you would be willing to choose as your battle partner."

Beck hopped off the assembly line belt and asked James to give him a few minutes to grab Tori, if this was going to work Beck wanted Tori and him to have a couple backing them. He figured since he let Isaac and Ellie stay at their house it was only logical and smart to choose them, plus they were leaders of a new crew of mixed bloods in White fish. Beck called out Tori's name within the large crowd of teenagers and adults, everyone wanted to party from what he could tell.

"Beck! Don't worry I'm coming" she said out loud.

He watched Tori get past guys and boys all wanting to talk to her some more. He wondered why they were are all so eager to meet her, to get to know her. With more thinking he figured out why…most of the attention came from the fellas, since age difference in Mixed Blood culture probably didn't mater (which meant a 24 yr old could get with a 17 yr old no problem) he figured they thought she was probably single since no one knew them or knew where they came from. He was going to show off his dominance and he was gonna make sure all the fellas saw it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Be-…._mmm~" _Beck cut her in mid sentence to kiss her, he brought their bodies close and kept them glued together. His hands went from holding onto her waist to gripping the skort that covered her luscious ass. He gave her bottom a quick swat which made her jump and bring her hands towards his.

"_Beck…" _she said innocently and quietly, Beck kissed her forehead and her temples. He moved her entire brown hair to one side of her shoulder, clearly letting the healed up bite marks show. It was his mark on her and his symbol to other rivals that she was taken. "C'mon Tori…I hope you don't mind but I already picked out our Battle Buddies for us."

"Actually Beck…I kind of already had someone in mind for a battle partner. Her name Is _Lola Martinez_, she's part of James and Trina's Helena Crew. She's only 12 years old and she's a half human and half vampire like us. Look let me call her over so you can meet her."

Beck didn't want to disappoint her or bring her spirit down, but he had to interrupt her again.

"Tori…I'm sorry but I already picked out someone for each of us."

"Who?" she asked him, Beck pointed towards Isaac and Ellie. She wasn't the least bit surprised, they had already shared their home with them and Beck did kind of bond with them already. Beck stared at her and waited for her response, she kept looking over his shoulder, possibly wondering about Isaac and Ellie. Beck whispered into her ear where her hair wasn't covering and kissed her there when he was done. It made her giggle and blush, she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him- really kissed him.

Their tongues danced with the other's, they wet both their lips and if it had gone any further Beck would probably had mounted her in front of everyone. James turned and saw the young couple finishing up their kiss, watching that only made him think of him and Trina when they first got together. "

Look Tori…I chose them because their a couple like us. It makes sense to choose someone who already has someone in their life…I wouldn't want to keep Isaac away from Ellie or Ellie away from Isaac."

"Ok" Tori said with a hint of hope.

"Alright c'mon let's go tell James so he can get this all started already, everyone here is just itching to get this party started."

"James…me and Tori choose Isaac and Ellie to be our battle buddies…partners, on the grounds that not only did their stories amazed me, but that I also shared my home with them a few days ago."

"Beck…if you choose them then you're also choosing Cynthia to be your battle partner. Since the White fish crew currently only made up Isaac, Ellie and Cynthia; she has to go along too. After the swearing of each other's oaths to each other…the White fish crew will be made up entirely of five mixed bloods. Let's get this started already."

* * *

**Chief Executive's Room **

Standing without shirts, Both Beck and Isaac cut the palms of their hands with a knife and as instructed wrote their initials of blood on the back of each other and said a ritual oath for men.

"_With this marking on the back of my battle partner, I promise to protect, support and battle alongside them should the need arise. Out of war we're friends, in war we are brothers and while we're in this world we will remain unified in everyway." _

When the oath was sealed, Beck's blood initials and Isaac's initials became like tattoos on each other's backs that would remain there until one of them died or until both of them did. Isaac placed his shirt back on, Cynthia was next and she removed her own shirt but left her pink bra on. Tori didn't like another girl getting half naked in front of her man so she stood in front of Beck and focused her eyes on his, Beck didn't fight her. When Cynthia was ready she turned so her back was facing Beck, Beck ran a finger on his cut and wrote his initials on her back. Cynthia made a small cut on her palm and wrote her own on his right under Isaac's initials.

"Making an oath with a female mixed blood is different than with a male Beck, repeat these words and that should be it."

"_As my sister battle partner I promise to always look out for, protect and if needed give my life to you. Because by only protecting the females of my species can I die knowing the next generation of mixed bloods will be stronger than me, they will have to be in order to ensure the survival of our species." _

"And Cynthia since this is your first Battle partner, a female's oath to a boy is also different, just say this oath to seal the pact."

"_As my brother battle partner I look up to you to give me strength when I am fighting beside you or in the throes of giving birth to my husband's child. As a female I will seek your advice on how I should fight and be strong, and you as the male I would want you to come to me with all your troubles and sorrows. Share them with me so that I may give you what strength only a woman can give" _

"Congratulations Isaac and Cynthia, you are now Battle buddies with Beck just as he is now yours, and now we can move on to the last oath. Ellie and Tori…time to seal an oath to each other, remove your shirts and cut your palms to extract blood. Tori wasn't comfortable showing her bra covered chest and asked Beck to hold her to hide her chest. Beck held her and looked the other way so he couldn't glance at Ellie's own chest. Ellie ran her finger on her left bloody palm and wrote her initials on Tori's back.

"Ok Ellie and Tori I want the both of you to repeat this oath to each other."

"_I Ellie as your battle partner promise to always be there for you, to understand you. I will be there with you no matter what situation you have been through and going to hit in the future. I wish to be your sister so we can be family, best friends forever and you diary who you can entrust all your secrets with."_

With the oaths to each other sealed, Ellie and Tori were now battle partners, which also meant That Tori and Beck were now officially part of a crew. Tori placed her top back on and kissed Beck, Ellie pretty much did the same with Isaac. Beck pulled Cynthia in for a group hug and then Isaac pulled them three for a family hug.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Lola Martinez_- Is a character created by Dan Schneider, she was a character from zoey 101 who was portrayed by a young Victoria Justice.


	34. Chapter 34:Moving In

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The White Fish crew which is now made up of 5 mixed bloods, parties with the rest of the Montana Crews."_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Moving In**

**Steps, 10:30 pm**

Blasting loudly all over the abandoned shoe factory was all kinds of music, from pop to rock and even foreign music for the mixed bloods who weren't Americans. The music went from reggeaton, to Japanese music and to other various other music styles from around the world. But when good old 80's music from America started playing like "She's on Fire" by Amy Holland, everyone crowded the dance floor to enjoy the song with their friends, battle partners or girlfriend/ boyfriend.

Tori pulled Beck into the dance floor to show him some of her moves, he held both her hands and watched his girlfriend sway her hips and swing her hair from left to right. Beck didn't do lots of dancing, instead he did a lot of running because of his bullies. But someone that revealed himself to him, to James and to Cynthia helped him out with that little problem. Beck shook his head as if to shake off snow or dirt off him and when he was ready, he danced with Tori. He impressed her by twirling her, himself and almost pulling off insane dance moves to much for even Tori.

Over to Isaac and Ellie, Isaac held her close and simply swayed with her; never separating from her. He kissed her neck and pressed himself closer to her. Cynthia danced with a boy 4 years older than her, nothing to sexual or nothing to casual but something both of them could enjoy. The lights flashing and all the beer drinking made for a fun night of festivity. But the real show began when the song _"I Can't Stop" _by Flux Pavillion started to play and all the mixed bloods who were magical or elemental put on a show for everyone, including Isaac and Ellie.

A young couple of 16 yr olds took the center of the floor, one of them was a male half raijin/ human and his girlfriend, a dark elf/ human. The couple were dark skinned and had abnormal hair color. The boy had white spiky hair and the girl had long pink hair, not that it looked bad on them it was just odd. The boy danced around pulling some break dancing moves, with the twirls of his legs he created lighting around him but was careful not to aim it at the crowd. His girlfriend joined in and conjured a spell where small stars shot out of her hands that danced around her boyfriend's legs. When there was enough of them around him, the boy made small electrical shocks light the stars that shot up into the air to create mini fireworks of all colors.

Everyone looked and clapped, Isaac and Ellie jumped in when it was all clear. Isaac didn't know any fancy moved but he did his best to keep a good show going, he made movement with his hands and walked in a circle making and sprouting boulders around him, he did this till he was encased in a earth dome. Ellie jumped on the dome and spun around to create a green vortex around the dome, slowly there were symmetrical fractures appearing on the dome. When it opened up, the dome opened up like a blooming flower with green around the "pedals" of the boulder flower. Upon opening up completely, there was a flash of green and pink from inside the dome where Isaac jumped out from.

It was a large floral sculpture and everyone loved it, So did Beck and Tori. Hours had passed and many of the members of the Montana crew began to leave. Trina and James too were about to leave when Trina went up to Beck and Tori and told them that they had to choose to either live with Isaac and Ellie or to allow them to live with them. Since the Chateau had more than enough rooms for everyone, Beck offered Isaac, Ellie and Cynthia if they would like to move in with them.

"Move in with you two? Are you sure about that Beck?" asked Isaac.

"Why not, the house is really to big for me and Tori to use and we got plenty of rooms for all three of you."

Beck grabbed and wrapped his arm around Tori's waist, he smiled at her and smiled at them. Since Steps was basically where the trio was living at, they collected their clothes and other belongings with them, Beck and Tori waited for them downstairs in the factory. They talked about how they could use the resources of the Mixed Bloods to get a way to get to Antarctica sometime in the future.

Beck held Tori, remembering the promise he made to her in their home. When the trio upstairs was done packing up, they all walked together the long way back to Beck and Tori's place, which would soon become their home.

* * *

**Chateau, 3:00 am**

Reaching the area where their home was located, Beck opened up the door and turned on the lights. Before he could welcome his battle partners/ friends to their new home…Everyone but most of all Beck were shocked and horrified to find the interior of the house destroyed and vandalized. There was graffiti written all over the walls with what appeared to be with spray cans. The words written were "Daniel and Tori forever" "Tori belongs to me" and "Go to hell Beck!"

Beck's anger flared up again, he walked to the living room and was quickly surrounded by a vortex of hot searing air. His hands had turned to steel claws and his steel fangs had came out again. The same thing that had happened before was even stronger now, a strong gust of burning air was born from his anger that threatened to destroy the house from the inside out.

"BECK!" shouted Tori, Ellie held her back and allowed Isaac to handle him.

Isaac dropped his suitcase and clapped both of his hands together, **"Metal Art: Steel Shield!" **springing up from the ground was a large round shield that protected Ellie, Cynthia and Tori from the burning destructive air. Tori had never seen anything like this from Issac and there was more to discover as she watched on. Isaac stomped on the ground then punched it, **"Earth Art: Hands from The Earth!"**

Two large arms sprouted next to Beck and grabbed him with all of their might, Beck's Blood Lights activated and glowed brighter than any light. The reaction from Isaac and Ellie was immediate, they were aware of what Beck was capable of. With Beck restrained for who knew how long, Ellie jumped in and did her best to bring Beck's anger down. **"Light Art: Soothing Sunlight!" **Ellie's hands became almost like small suns that she pressed on the side of Beck's temples. Slowly the Blood Lights deactivated and the burning hot air began to disappear, Beck's eyes rolled back in his head and he soon fainted afterwards.

Isaac undid the shield and the rock hands holding Beck, Tori grabbed and carried Beck's body up to their room. Their bedroom was just as badly vandalized as the rest of their home. Still she laid him on their bed which had a picture of herself and Daniel together from long ago. She moved it and placed Beck on the bed. She grabbed the picture and placed it in her back pocket, she then went downstairs to help clean up.

* * *

**Story Details**

_Elemental Arts_- are the special abilities and techniques that all Mixed bloods are born with like Ocular techniques, and that some non magical mixed bloods can learn. It was also inspired by the Ninjutsus of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

**List of Used Elemental Arts and by Who**

_Metal Art: Steel Shield- _The Metal arts is an Advanced form of The Earth Art which requires in depth knowledge of the Earth and the special ability to control the mass and density of Rock. The Steel shield is a product of this knowledge, it creates a very large round shield that can withstand physical and elemental attacks. there is a limit to how much damage the shield can take before it fails.

_Earth Art: Hands from The Earth_- summons small, medium, large or even giant hands to attack, restrain or defend the user in battle. A golem like Isaac can create from ten to one hundred depending on his stamina.

_Light Art: Soothing Sunlight_- The Light Arts is an ancient and special ability to use artificial or natural light to use as a weapon or shield in battle. The first race to use the Light arts is The Elven race, some examples being Excel's wife and Ellie. Soothing Sunlight is an advance art that can be used to heal depression, stress or even suppress extreme anger/ hatred.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update Tomorrow"_


	35. Chapter 35:Power in These Eyes

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"After another scary demonstration of Beck's Mixed Blood power when he saw that Daniel had vandalized his and Tori's home, he was restrained by Isaac and calmed by Ellie. Now he rests and dreams about his ocular technique."_

* * *

**Chapter 35: Power in These Eyes**

**Beck Oliver (asleep), Master Bedroom**

Sleeping with a lot of covers on him, Beck dreamt about more of who he is as a mix blood and what connections he has to a certain Founding Father of the Mixed Bloods. In his dream he was inside of a room, a bedroom to be exact. The bed was made out of crystal and the covers felt more softer than silk and far more warmer than any fabric he had ever felt. He opened his eyes and stared up at the roof of the bedroom, there was a mural or painting of a man in black and red armor leading a vampire army against the Elemental natives of the lands of Europe and North Africa.

Beck rubbed his eyes and stepped out of bed, he looked around him and saw pictures of a young boy with long silver hair in a white outfit. His skin was milky white, eyes as blue as the summer sky and a look on him like he was still confused about something.

[voices]

There was the sound of talking between a woman and a boy coming from the balcony of the bedroom, Beck walked slowly over to the see who it was. The balcony had doors and curtains to keep the air out and other critters of the ancient past, Beck opened the door just a bit and saw a woman in a type of white dress with her long silver hair tied in a black scrunchie with black flowers that dangled from a string they were attached to. She had her arm around a boy around the age of 15, she spoke to him about "their eyes" and what a blessing they were.

"Excel…don't feel bad about having my eyes, your brother might have inherited your father's body and strength; but my eyes and spiritual energy are just as strong as your father. It's this reason why you will be able to use the many elemental techniques of the creatures your father controls, let me tell you a little secret of these eyes. I named them the Blood Lights not because they look amazing, but because as the calm gentle vampires that you and me are. I prefer to get my blood without dirtying my hands unlike your Brother and Father."

"_But mom I don't want to drink blood…I don't want to kill anyone out there, I want them all to live just like we do." _

"Excel…you know that's not possible while your father and I rule…but when it's time to pass the thrones to you and Axel; do what you will son, I'll love you either way. Now, how about I teach a few things on what our Blood Lights can do, what do you say son?"

"_Sure Mom!"_

"Apart from being able to see through objects and people, your left eye can kill anyone in whatever fashion you desire; use only this in self defense or when protecting your wife, children and homeland. Your left eye has a limited range on how far it can see but with that eye you can find anyone and discover all of their secrets, but that eye can also see into one's soul…I'll explain why that is later. Now that you know the basics of your Blood Lights you have to know now that there are levels you can reach with them. Your Brother will only keep getting stronger, which is why our eyes will only get more powerful too."

Beck kept listening and opened the door a bit more, he knew enough that this was a dream but that the dream people were aware of his presence. He listened in to the mother explaining levels to her son.

"Because of the fear I feel for you father sometimes Excel…I have trained and struggled to get my eyes to a level so far up that if your father found out, he might want me dead."

Excel held his mother's hand and locked fingers with her.

"Because I am female vampire, Excel…it was a lot tougher for me to reach the level that I'm at. But because you are a boy and filled with so much more fighting energy, you will leave your own mother in the dust."

Excel smiled at his mother and his mother kissed him on his forehead, Beck's dream was disappearing and he could feel it, he opened the balcony doors and asked both of them to help him understand how to control his power. Excel's mother disappeared like smoke, just like the entire setting around him. Only he and Excel were left in the dark, Beck fell on his knees and stared at the blackness under him. Excel walked up to him and knelt down, Beck lifted his head and looked into Excel's eyes. Their blood lights activated and like a flash…Beck was awake.

* * *

**Beck Oliver (Awake)**

Beck opened his eyes and stared up at the roof of his bedroom, just like in his dream he hoped to see a painting on the roof. But there was no painting. He stepped out of his bed and went over to take a look outside of his window, expecting to find Excel and his mother. But his home lacked a balcony which made him sad, Beck heard footsteps coming upstairs and didn't bother to turn to see who it was. Instead he activated his Blood Lights to see if he could see something with only his right eye open. He looked all around his room and saw slowly what it looked like before he, Tori and his new friends got home. Like a replay button, Beck saw Daniel teleport into his room and just destroy his room and belongings. With his claws out, he tore up the walls, destroyed the cabinets wrote graffiti on the walls and left a picture on the bed before moving to the rest of the house.

The door opened up to Tori who had a somber expression on her face, she saw Beck was already awake and scanning the room with one of his Blood Lights; the non murderous one. Beck deactivated his technique and looked over to Tori who looked like she had been working non stop. Beck became angry but didn't explode, he sat on his bed and looked at her.

"You shouldn't try so hard to hide these things from me Tori…if you continue to hide these things…I'll hide things from you."

Tori thought he was talking about the graffiti or that their house was vandalized. But his finger pointed to one of the pockets of her pants, she dropped a dirty rag that she was holding and reached into her back pocket. She took out the picture of her and Daniel together and slowly handed it to Beck, Beck grabbed the picture and looked at it. The picture was an old Polaroid picture, in it Tori hugged and Kissed Daniel on his cheek while going to a fair at night in the remote past. Beck's apparent blistering anger melted the picture as Tori watched. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, and spoke

"I don't think I want to have sex with you tonight Tori…I don't care about tomorrow and I could care less about it down the future. I'm hungry, I'm angry…if anything I'm just gonna use those three out there to get my revenge. I'm going out to get us dinner…I'll leave you four to finish erasing this crap on the walls. Even though my right eye allows me to see the horrible things people do; and that includes the actions of Daniel. Nothing will erase it…NOTHING."

Beck walked out of his bedroom and was met with Ellie, Isaac and Cynthia standing outside listening in on them. Beck ignored them and walked down the stairs, all of their furniture, their food which became spoiled and all the other little things were thrown out from being spoiled and destroyed. Their home was empty and hollow, just the exact opposite of what Beck was feeling. He changed his hands into claws and sharpened them, grazing his blades with one another. The snow under his feet melted and gave way to the soil. He took of at maximum speed and disappeared.

Isaac went after him and allowed the girls to take care of Tori who fell on her bed crying, Isaac ran out and touched the ground; he did this to find the direction Beck took. With a link on him, Isaac too took off running.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Update on Monday"_


	36. Chapter 36:Blood Memories

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **"Beck leaves the Chateau to go out and find blood for he and Tori, Isaac follows Beck on his first nightly Hunt."

* * *

**Chapter 36: Blood Memories**

**Whitefish, Central Ave 4:00pm**

Beck stormed out of his and Tori's Lakeside Chateau like a bat out of hell, He didn't care about what he told Tori, about not killing people for blood. In fact, when he came back he wanted to tell her just how right she was about eventually giving in to the urge to kill and feed. And if that meant killing little old ladies or babies to do it, so be it. Beck activated his Blood Lights to scan the area for the right kind of people, even as mad and heated as he was, the spirit of the hunter had yet to truly take over him if he wanted to go out all berserk.

As he got into town, he looked around in some garbage cans for beer bottle and for some bags, he was gonna need some place to carry the bottles or cans filled wit blood. When Beck got his hands on a black bag, he emptied it in an alley and left only soda bottles and liquor bottles in them. He lurked in alleys and crept around building corners, looking for the right kind of people. He got his eye on a man coming out of a bar, he was having a hard time trying to stop laughing or getting his car door opened. With his right eye, Beck looked into the man's soul and saw how it more black than white. 70 percent of his soul was black and only 30 percent was clean.

Beck smirked and looked around to see if anyone would see anything, With no one around, Beck went in at top speed and snatched the drunken man. He took the man at the top of a building and kept his mouth covered with his hand and with the other hand, turned it into steel claws and jabbed it through the man's back. The drunk grunted in pain, Beck pushed had weapon in further until his steel claws came out of the man's chest, when he was sure the man was dead he ripped open his chest and looked for the heart. He took a hold of it and took a long look at it.

Beck got lost in it's beating for a moment, he crushed it and emptied the blood in bottles, he did the same thing for all organs. All this blood on the floor and on his hands was really something, the scent was strong and Beck couldn't fight it. He pressed his hand on the blood beneath his feet and licked his hand like crazy. Tasting the blood placed Beck under a trance, in this trance he saw Excel's Mother explaining to her son what looking into the souls of beings means and does.

* * *

**Trance**

"Like I was saying Excel, Apart from being able to kill with your left eye, the right eye can look into the souls of people. The purpose behind this is not to find someone's secrets but to see what kind of person they are, what their beliefs are, to see if you can find yourself in them. But, the second level, if you are able to upgrade your eyes like me…looking into their souls after someone or something has died…you will be able to bring them back from the dead."

"_From the Dead?…is this even possible?" _Excel asked his mother, "Our family are Gods and Goddesses in this world, the more stronger you get…the More 'Impossible' begins to resent our presence in this world."

Beck saw the Full Blood Queen hug her son and kissing him on his forehead, he cried watching that. He wished he had his own mother with him to hold him tight and tell him she loved him, he felt awful about leaving his own mother behind…his world once again turned dark, except this time it was Excel who disappeared and the Mom who stuck around. She went up to beck and passed him like air, bringing him out of his trance.

Isaac mixed himself with the building Beck was on, his mind saw everything Beck was doing, and he was doing much except staring up at the night sky crying his eyes out. Isaac wanted to get in close and grab Beck with one of his Earth hands, Beck felt Isaac's presence and jetted out of there with bottles and bag in hand.

"Damn it!…I thought I was being careful…time to find his location again…"

* * *

**Whitefish Lake State Park, 5:00pm**

Isaac managed to track where Beck had dashed off to, the way Isaac tracked someone he wanted to find was by the gravel that had collected on their shoes or feet and if they have moved from their original location. Isaac became one with the ground and sped off to the state park, this time Isaac made sure to suppress his Aura, thus perfectly concealing his Presence. He turned into a pile of rocks close to where Beck was at, Beck was pretty sad about what he saw in his trance.

He scoped out a lonely old woman sitting by a bench overlooking Whitefish Lake, he crept up on her and attacked her like a savage animal. Isaac, who at the moment was only a pile of rocks, saw the savagery a few feet away from him. Beck, who he saw as a kind quiet young man, was showing off the side that made Vampires legendary hunters of the night. Beck raised his blood splattered face up, his steel gangs shined under the light of the street lamp. The blood this time made voices in beck's head ring loudly,

"Whatever you do Excel…if you ever get the urge to sink your teeth into the flesh of another creature just for blood, please don't abuse your power to kill. To kill to survive is forgivable…but to kill for the fun of it…even I won't find it in my heart to forgive you."

"Don't worry mom…I won't break your heart Tonight, tomorrow or ever…but what about Dad and…Axel?"

Beck emptied all of the old woman's organs of blood and was about to take off, when he heard his name being called out by someone over by the lake. He looked over and saw a figure of someone standing, standing on the water of the lake. He moved in closer and saw Daniel walking closer to him.

"You!" Shouted Beck.

"Yes Beck…it's me, I want a few words with you."

Beck ignored Daniel's request and went running towards him, to Isaac's surprise he saw his Battle partner running on water. He changed back to normal and summoned earth hands to grab and restrain Him, he only hoped his hands would reach him in time.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next update Tomorrow"_


	37. Chapter 37:Public Enemy

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Isaac stops Beck just in the Nick of time before he can attack Daniel, what will arise from this second confrontation?" _

* * *

**Chapter 37: Public Enemy**

**Whitefish Lake State Park, 5:30pm**

Giant earth arms shot out and went towards Beck, Beck had no idea Isaac was tailing until his technique caught him. Isaac's Earth hands grabbed and held Beck in place. With Beck held firmly in place, Isaac commenced with lifting an earth bridge created from the lake floor to cross and reach Beck. Beck wonders where these giant earth hands came from or who created them, he struggled with all his might to free himself. The more he struggled the more the hands squeezed him tighter, Isaac walks up closer to Beck, now Beck saw who it was that stopped him.

"Forgive me Beck, I had to stop you from attacking Daniel. I was tracking you from the moment you left the Chateau, you were really angry."

"And I'm still angry! Let me loose…get these damn hands off me NOW!" shouted Beck.

Daniel smirked, he recognized the other person who was restraining Beck, he knew very well what Isaac was capable of, just like he knew what Beck was capable of as well.

"This has gotten real interesting," Daniel said in a cunning manner, "Guess I should cover myself, **Water Art! Frozen Pale Mist!**" Daniel placed two hands on the surface of the water, creating a large pale Mist that covered him and the area around him.

"I have to hand it to you Beck…pairing up with Isaac the Golem, you sure know who to go to fight your battles."

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO HELP ME KILL YOU DANIEL! ISAAC LET ME GO!" Beck Demanded of his Battle partner.

"No Beck!" Replied Isaac, "NO!? He Destroyed my and Tori's Home!"

"That home was never yours Beck, That Home is Mine…just like Tori. You, Isaac and I imagine his girlfriend Ellie are mere squatters! 20 years Beck…give Tori twenty years of your life and tell me if you'll still love her then. I gave her twenty years of my life and I still love her, it wasn't that I was falling out of love with her, I was growing tired of everything that came with being a Mixed Blood…what good is living forever if we're denied the simplest of all pleasures…but like I said to you, She gave it to you entirely. She was always denying me that most sensual pleasurable part of her, But I still don't know if the loss of her Virginity to you will be much of heartbreak to you, than it is to lose her to me."

"You're never getting your hands on Tori! Never! Do you even know what she thinks of you!? SHE HATES YOU!"

"Beck calm down…words like that won't get through him, not as long as he's alive."

"What do you mean?" Beck asked him.

"I mean that I know who he is also, His Name as you know is Daniel. He is a Mixed Blood who has aligned himself with The Sidney Full Blood Coven of Montana, the largest Territory the Full Bloods have here In this state. He's wanted Dead or Alive by James and Trina, he's responsible for the many deaths and disappearances of Elemental girls."

"Disappearances?" Beck said, a bit confused.

"You see Beck, when Sikowitz cured me, my first task was to locate Tori, years went on without any luck. I couldn't find her and so I settled down in that Chateau you all are currently living in, I was Alone…really Alone, so why not go out and find a companion; someone to spend the night with."

"You son of a Bit-"

"But I know all about you Beck…yeah I know so much about you! You were to damn weak to make friends, you never even tried…you'll never know what's it's like to struggle unless you're in my shoes, unless you lived my life. Twenty years, crossing continents, giving yourself to random families…all to find true Love…you're little sad high school life doesn't even come close to being marked as Sad."

Beck went quiet, perhaps Daniel had a point, maybe he would never know what it's like to go beyond one's limit to find someone he loved. Beck closed his eyes and turned the other cheek, Isaac smirked and thwacked Beck on his forehead.

"Hey!"

"Beck…don't let that piece of shit get to you, I seen how much Tori is in love with you, Daniel only speaks out of anger and jealousy, anger because his "Long Journey" kept him from getting who he wanted…and Jealousy because he's no longer wanted anymore."

* * *

As Isaac spoke, he was carefully making a cylindrical prison of quicksand under Daniel's feet, he couldn't see him because of the mist, but minerals from the lake floor that floated up and attached themselves to Daniel's shoes; making it easy for Isaac to track him. As Daniel was about to make a run for it, his leg got stuck. Quicksand had formed under his feet and was trying to take him down.

"Isaac You son of a bitch, making a prison of quicksand to trap me? It's no wonder you're a Golem so many Full Blood fear, you're not stubborn or ignorant…but a genius."

The quick sand was getting stronger in it's pull until it finally tugged Daniel down, Once inside, the sand that Isaac was manipulating was trying to utterly trying to crush him. Daniel was to strong for it though, with all of his might; He teleported out of the prison. Beck was still screaming at Isaac to let him go free, Isaac ignored his battle partner to deal with Daniel on his own. He stomped on the ground with his right foot to create multiple earth hands from the lake floor to grab and immobilize Daniel.

Daniel wasn't having it, he thickened the mist and expanded it to the entire lake now. Isaac did his best to control his arms and hands, they swung and swatted blindly in the mist, hoping they could hit Daniel. Beck wanted his shot at Daniel, and no one not even Isaac was going to get in his away. The vortex of hot burning air surrounded Beck again, from just pure rage he broke out of Isaac's technique. Isaac couldn't believe it, even when he was feeding his own energy to his technique, Beck still broke out of it. Isaac had no time to make another earth hand, instead he would help Beck.

"Beck…I'm gonna fan this mist with the earth hands….when you see Daniel…Finish him!"

The large earth hands began to fan the air, causing the mist to lift and disappear. Beck's Blood lights activated, with the heightened eyesight and senses, he located an exposed arm of Daniel, with his left eye…he severed it. There was a loud scream of pain and anguish deep in the mist, something had fallen into the water. Isaac undid his earth hands and fell on one knee, he was tired and spent from using such high level Arts. Daniel landed on the surface of the water covering his severed bleeding arm. Beck smirked at him, about to laugh when Isaac told him to finish him.

"No…I don't want to kill him now…you got in my way Isaac. When the time comes again, and I know it will…me and Daniel will see who's truly entitled to having Tori. Did you hear me Daniel! When no one else is around! It's just you and Me!"

Daniel smirked and laughed, laughed like a mad man, out loud like he was sure of what Beck was promising was to come true.

"Well Isaac…it seems like you failed at trying to capture me…again, maybe Beck here will prove to be a much better challenge. This is goodbye for now…until then, Watch your backs."

With those last few words to them both, Daniel teleported out of the area, perhaps returning back to the Full Bloods. Beck punched his fist into his hand and smirked, the sun was coming up, he went and grabbed the blood bottles he had collected.

"Sun's almost up Isaac…time to go, oh that's right…the sun doesn't affect you like it does to me and Tori. I guess if you followed me here…you can follow me back home. See you back home Isaac."

Beck took off quickly, leaving Isaac to gather his thoughts and energy, "Beck…a Mixed Blood…Daniel…Mixed blood…doing battle. Why does it seem familiar , why do I sense it will not be their only battle."

Isaac lifted himself and began walking, just as the sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

**List of Elemental Arts and Who Used Them**

_Water Art! Frozen Pale Mist! _- Water Art used by Daniel to hide himself from Beck and Isaac, can be used as a smoke bomb but one that lasts only as long as it's caster wants it to, can be made really thick.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update Soon" _


	38. Chapter 38:The Next Time Around

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.5

**Story Note: **Beck returns home to the Chateau after encountering Daniel and being restrained by Isaac, he goes and explains to Tori what his plans are but what will Tori think about all this? Sorry for the wait everyone."

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Next Time Around**

**Lakeside Chateau, 6:30- Morning**

[Beck and Tori]

Beck arrived home just in time before the sun came over the horizon, he saw Ellie and Cynthia gathered in the living room sitting on some chairs, it looked like they were talking a lot. He went inside there first to see if Tori was among those two, when he couldn't find her in there he asked the girls where she was, Ellie responded

"She's in her room Beck, where else would she be."

"What? Now you have a problem with me Ellie?" Beck asked her.

"No…why would I have a problem with you?"

Beck walked out of the living room and went upstairs to go find Tori.

* * *

**Master Bedroom, Upstairs **

Up in his and Tori's bedroom Beck found Tori lying down on the bed, He closed and locked the door behind him. He walked in and placed the trash bag full of blood bottles on the floor to talk to Tori. He took a seat on the far side of the bed and gathered his thoughts, he wanted to pick the first right words to get started on what happened earlier.

"Tori…I want to tell you something, I found Daniel tonight…he made himself appear before me when I killed my second person tonight. He told me a lot of stuff about himself, and I don't even know how he knows, but he knew about me and my life in high school. I would have gone head to head with him but Isaac stopped me. He said he was tracking me from the moment I left the house, as Isaac had me restrained me in one of his, I guess 'Techniques' I began to question everything that was happening.

Like…I don't know if my love for you is greater or lesser than his, hearing his journey just to find you made me think. There's no way that I can match that…so what if we find this Sikowitz guy, so what If he's able to remove this horrible curse on us, if anything this whole journey to him will only be because of the knowledge Daniel shared. It would have nothing to do with me, your or these people who became our partners. And one more thing…me and Daniel are gonna end up fighting eventually, I don't know when and I don't know where…but all I know is who ever walks out the winner, deserves you. Look I brought some blood for you and I to drink, I'm gonna be in the bathroom cleaning up."

Beck stood up and turned around to see if Tori had moved, she didn't. he figured that she was still mad at him for what he told her before he left to collect blood, he made his way to the door when he heard movement behind him. Beck felt Tori's hand grab his, as he turned his head to see her; He was thrown back on the bed with such a force that he actually felt pain. Tori had her own air of anger and sadness that was on par with Beck's swirling vortex of anger, he moved back some on the bed as Tori got closer.

Everything went quiet, Tori got close up to his face and whispered something into his ear, what she said had a reverse impact on Beck, instead of a vortex of searing hot air, the room got real cool. The lamp light went dim on it's own, the glowing white eyes of Tori's thermal vision and new bright glowing blue eyes from Beck's met.

* * *

**Beck's Consciousness**

Beck was transported to a world much like a dream, in it he saw a young man who he knew to be Excel, he was in warriors armor and over that he wore a white long trench coat with blue electrical designs on it. His long flowing silver hair tied in low pony tail was utterly breathtaking to Beck, unlike in his other dreams where the dream people seemed to be aware of his presence, nothing like that happened in this one.

Beck saw Excel fighting a beautiful voluptuous dark skin girl with flowing silver hair just like him, but unlike him she had long pointy ears, it then hit Beck…this was the elemental who would become his wife. Excel was fighting his girlfriend in a sparring match, Excel chose to use only his steel claws while his girlfriend used a sword crafted from the trunk of magical trees of their time.

Excel was inhumanly fast, so fast that it almost felt like he was toying with his girlfriend, but his girl had a trick of her own, she planted magical seeds on his sabatons and just waited for them to grow into constricting vines, they grew faster than he was able to move or could detect. As he ran around her, he tripped and fell on his face. His girlfriend took her time and straddled him, with a smug look on her face she flicked Excel's nose and showed off her "false" fangs to him. Excel chuckled and laughed with her, the dream began to end and only whiteness blurred everything.

Were Beck and Tori truly the same as this legendary pair from so many centuries ago, or was there a lesson to be learned from this vision. Beck awoke in the dark and found Tori stroking his hair, his head resting comfortably between her thighs, he looked up and saw the smile on her face. Could Tori truly be this forgivable to him, maybe instead of learning something from a couple many millions of years ago…perhaps he could learn something from the very person bearing a smile for him right now, even though she has done nothing to make him so angry.

"_Tori…I'm such a horrible person…I've done nothing but make you feel bad this entire time. I really, really don't deserve you...but there's no way I'm ever letting someone like Daniel have you again, So i Promise never to make you feel like this ever again."_

Tori said nothing except cradle his head in her arms, she leaned down and gave his forehead a kiss and his nose a flick from her fingers. Beck smiled and hugged her, even though both of them were really hungry, Beck still undressed Tori and Tori undressed Beck. The small amount of light glowing through the lining of their window that posters and newspapers covered up said much about what exactly was trying to escape from within them, to bathe in the sunlight like tree leaves, rather than grow in darkness like tree roots.

"_I Promise…" _

* * *

**(!) **_"Not Sure when the Next update will be, Damn Simon City ate up a lot of time."_

Inspiration for this chapter came from The Music of Naruto Shippuuden, _"Kushina's Theme"_ _"Samidare" _and _"Maisou" _


	39. Chapter 39:Previous Royalty

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.5

**Story Note: **Beck apologizes to Isaac and Ellie for losing his cool, then tells them that their first mission is to Locate Sikowitz, then to track and kill Daniel."

* * *

**Chapter 39:Previous Royalty**

**Lakeside Chateau, Mixed Blood Meeting, 4:30- Evening**

Hours after Beck and Isaac got back home from having a battle with Daniel, Isaac and the rest have been waiting for Beck and Tori to come out of their bedroom. The couple have been inside their room since the morning, they heard absolutely nothing for the whole few hours they waited. Cynthia and Ellie laughed at jokes and from videos they were watching on their phones.

Isaac could care less about those things, he looked outside the window thinking about what Beck told him, about going up against Daniel when they met again. It took him a while to piece it all together, but he knew now that the warrior spirit that made all Mixed Bloods unique and special had finally taken over Beck. This was no longer about protecting Tori but rather a grudge match that needed to be settled between a Mixed Blood who was discovering himself and a traitor who wanted only one thing.

It was then that Isaac and the girls heard the sound of Beck's bedroom door opening, they waited to see when they would come into the living room.

* * *

**Living Room **

Beck and Tori walked into the living room looking relaxed and well, everything between those two must have worked out well. Beck asked Tori to take a seat so that he could speak to everyone.

"First of all…I want to apologize to you Isaac for losing my cool back there, I have to remember that you're now my battle partner and that we have to look out for each other. To you Ellie, wow…I really had no right to talk to you like that as well, I know you're just looking out for my girlfriend and I can appreciate that…I wish I had a brother who would do the same for me."

That last part of his apology made Isaac chuckle, Beck ignored that and continued on.

"Our first Mission is to go to Antarctica, right now Antarctica is experiencing it's months of darkness which works well for me and Tori. Me and her are vulnerable to sunlight so we won't have to worry about dying, however because we are also invulnerable to freezing temperatures I still wants us to go wearing coats, scarves and all of that. Isaac and Ellie I'm sure you two can manage, being elementals and all. Cynthia how about you?"

"I can do well in any temperature Beck, really hot, cold and even in no temperature at all. But if you want me to wear a coat and scarf I can do that…"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Cynthia…hey wait a minute Cynthia…you're a vampire too right? Doesn't the sun-"

"I'm half vampire and Fairy Beck, my fairy side keeps me safe in the sun. it's that 'good part' our Leader Excel wanted for his people."

Beck listened and got lost in the black hair of their youngest member, the color of her hair is what lead him to share why he was proposing this idea to everyone.

"I only propose this idea everyone is because…while me and Tori slept, I had a dream of someone. I've actually been having dreams of Excel, his mother and his girlfriend. I had no idea who he was or what he looked like before meeting other Mixed bloods and hearing the story of origins. But even before all that, his face appeared to me on a train window when me and Tori were leaving my old home in Oregon. But that's not all, guys I really think theirs more to me than being just a Mixed Blood…and I don't mean to say that in a Narcissistic way."

"What makes you say that then Beck?"

"Because I had a dream of someone else…his name and her name…were Oskar and Eli, the previous King and Queen of our Mixed Blood people, the thing is…when they presented themselves to me; they were no older than me and Tori. It's like all that has happened to me and Tori…already happened to them. History repeating itself in mine and Tori's shoes, and indeed in all of your shoes too. King Oskar showed me the time and date Sikowitz, who in a previous life was known as Maron will be in Antarctica."

Beck Answered Ellie.

"It's there where Maron removed the vulnerabilities of sunlight and the need to feed on blood for Oskar and Eli, he also did something extra for Eli. But I'll share that with you three later…after all of this is done."

Tori told everyone else.

"and what do Oskar and Eli look like?" Cynthia asked Beck.

"Oskar was a Swedish blonde with blue eyes, amazing person…and really funny, I never knew such a connection could exist between two men; especially when one of them has been dead for five hundred years. Eli…was an amazing, beautiful young woman. She had jet black hair, dark piercing eyes…and an attractive voice, she too was Swedish. Sikowitz arrives in Antarctica on the 10th it's there where me and Tori…can and will find freedom and also one other thing."

"Isaac…do you know someone that might help us get to Antarctica by tomorrow?"

"By tomorrow? Do you even know the distance it would take just to reach across the country, let alone to the Antarctic peninsula?"

"There is one person I know that has such a power Beck…but I might have to talk to Trina tonight about it."

"Who is she Ellie?"

"She's a witch who can teleport anything and anyone anywhere."

* * *

**Outside, 5:30- Evening**

Listening in on what was being discussed inside the Chateau was an African American girl who had red colored Irises, she was dressed in all black and wore a black scarf to cover her lower face. She made a quick haste out of the area when the talking ended, she dashed past snow and trees. With this information she was gonna take it straight to her coven leader, Daniel who by this time had a new arm and was ready for round two with Beck.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next few chapters will be filled with combat, history, revelations and The End" _


	40. Chapter 40:Land of The Freeze

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.5

**Story Note: **Beck and Tori await the arrival of a witch to help them get to Antarctica, One of Daniel's spy's come to him with this information, from their things get interesting."

* * *

**Chapter 40: Land of The Freeze**

**Sidney Montana, Full Blood Coven, 7:30- Night**

The spy that had visited Beck and Tori's Chateau earlier had arrived back to Daniel's lair which was a large abandoned steel mill that operated in the 50's. She went through a secret entrance located underground because there was no outside entrance into the steel mill, she made her way into a long tunnel. Upon reaching the entrance, the full blood spy came into view of Daniel who was dressed in all black and trying out his new arm. She came up out from the ground and got on one knee before him.

"Jenny you're back…tell me what information you have on those bastards."

"Daniel…Beck began to explain to his crew about a plan to go to Antarctica tomorrow night, he said he knows a man that you described to us as Sikowitz, he said he was gonna be there. He got the information from a dream, he went on to describe two people called Oskar and Eli who had helped him, he said they were-"

"The Past Mixed Blood King and Queen…so it is true…he is their Next King, and without a doubt he plans on making Tori his Queen. That I cannot allow…I will not allow him to take what I lived for so long to take away in one night. Jenny get ready to come and fight, and get Alfonso…we're gonna need him on this mission."

* * *

**Lakeside Chateau, 8:00-Night**

Back at Beck's and Tori's home, they waited in the living room as Ellie spoke to Trina up in the guest room, Cynthia sat next to Beck while Isaac stared out the window. Isaac was doing some hard thinking about everything, maybe Beck really was telling the truth, there have only been stories of the original duo Kings, and the only known photos of King Oskar and Queen Eli are in the hands of the Four Family leaders in NYC, and they did have photos back then thanks to Oskar's almost omnipotent power.

"Beck…even if this works, then you'll no longer be considered Mixed Bloods then, if you remove all your weaknesses then it makes you half a Mixed Blood."

"I'm not erasing my past I'm just undoing the parts that would hinder my progress from completing my destiny. Originally I wanted me and Tori to go back to being human…but I figured only I would go back to normal, but for Tori-"

"Beck! I just spoke to Trina and she said that "Diana The Teleporter" will be over by our house tomorrow at 6, just as the sun is about to go down. I guess this plan is coming closer to being completed. The second part is guess is finding warm clothing, I know you two can't get cold but here…everyone gather around, the good thing about being an a Magical Light elf is you can almost make anything you need."

Ellie chanted a few words and stomped her foot on the floor, a large ornate chest appeared in the center of the room. Inside were warm clothing all in white and gold colors, pants, scarves, beanies, coats. They were the colors her people chose to wear. Ellie pulled out bundles of clothes, one was for Beck, for Tori, for Cynthia and for Isaac.

Tori was excited to try on her clothes so she went up to her room to try them on, Cynthia took her bundle and took them up to her room. Beck undid the rope tying his clothes together to see what his clothes looked like.

"I took the pleasure of customizing your coat Beck, a warm white vest with long sleeve thermos under that and short sleeve trench coat over all his normal attire. That went along with white snow pants, white snow boots, a white beanie and white snow gloves. Beck checked the trench coat and saw what it read on the back "King Beck" was emblazoned on the back horizontally in gold color.

"Wow Ellie…thank you."

"Yeah well…I can tell that you're not lying, you don't have it in you to lie. I believe you to be the third king Beck."

Beck stood up an gave Ellie a hug, he placed his coat on with pride.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

**The Sticks, 6:00- Night**

When the next day came around the whole gang was itching to go, but Beck was cool and calm about the whole thing. They all traveled up to the point where Tori trained Beck in his vampire abilities in their first days, They waited for a witch who was known as "Diana the Teleporter" to come and find them. Everyone was dressed to go to a land where darkness reigned in this time and where it snowed constantly.

As Cynthia grabbed some snow and molded it into a snowball, there was a large gust of air in the center of the sticks. The young woman who appeared was around the age of 21, she wore a black beanie hat and an all black coat and black pants, her shoes were black along with her black scarf and gloves.

"Is there a Beck here among you?" she asked.

"Yeah…that's me right here"

"Huh…so you're the next King?"

"I…uh"

"Beck let me handle this" said Ellie, "We still don't know for certain that he is the next King but I'm positive that he is. Look Diana, thank you for meeting us on such a short notice…this is Beck and Tori's first mission and me, Isaac and Cynthia want to be there for them. We need you to teleport us to the Antarctic peninsula if you can."

"If I can? I once had to teleport an entire cargo of supplies to the other side of the country multiple times. The only thing that's difficult is the distance that is covers to teleport people or supplies. If you want to reach the Antarctic peninsula then here take this, take three of these teleporting scrolls, here you just write in the center of the design where you want to go, for the other is to come back home and for the third for wherever else you might want to go. Now remember this, if you all plan on traveling together, hold hands so no one get's left behind."

Diana handed over to Beck three rolled up scrolls, Beck took them and placed two inside of a book bag that he decided to bring.

"Just unroll that scroll, say the word _Antarctic Peninsula_ in the center of that design and you're all there. I have to get back to a Mission I was on…good luck to you all."

"Goodbye Diana, see you later girl" Ellie told her friend.

"Everyone…grab and hold hands, Isaac when we get there I expect a blizzard to be in progress. Can you encase us in a floating earth tank? Can you do something like that?"

"Yeah Beck…but in order to do that I'm gonna have to use the earth beneath my feet, it's a good idea that we start off on the peninsula. Their's more earth under there that in the center, theirs only thick miles of ice the more we walk."

"Got it Isaac…and Cynthia, do you know any kind of magic that can keep the interior of our earth tank heated?"

"I know a couple…ok I only know two."

"Alright…and Ellie, since it's going to be dark you can created orbs of light around us right?"

"Even better Beck, I can give you all your own crown of lights that will last as long as 24hrs."

"Thanks Ellie…all I really need is my left eye to locate Sikowitz, no amount of mist, snow or gas will keep me blinded, that's it's specialty. Alright guys hold hands!"

Beck made sure everyone held hands before he dropped the opened scroll on the floor and stepped on it, with everyone holding hands and beck holding on to Tori, he stepped on the center of the scroll and yelled out his desired location. they all collapsed into a singular point in space and were gone in an instant.

* * *

**Antarctic Peninsula- Month of Darkness**

Appearing on a land plagued by endless blizzards, Isaac did what he was told, he summoned a large earth tanks that floated just enough off the ground. A small window was in the center for Beck to see through, Cynthia casted a spell _Fire Art, Persisting Heat _to keep the interior of the tank warm. Lastly Ellie casted _Light Art, Night Light _it gave every a crown of three orbs of light that hovered above everyone's heads. With everything ready, the team moved forward as did the floating earth tank.

As the team moved forward, Daniel and two of his goons were on their way to the Antarctic peninsula as well.

* * *

**(!)** "Been Busy readers, sorry for the late updates."


	41. Chapter 41:Elemental Showdown

_**Forbidden Sunrise**_

The Tenderness 2.5

**Chapter Note: **With the team now in Antarctica, Daniel is hot on their tale with two of his strongest full blood members. It's here where Beck share's something about The Mixed Blood Queen with all of his friends.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Elemental Showdown **

**Antarctica, South Pole**

Walking forward in the blizzard without stopping for anything, Beck wanted to keep everyone entertained rather than listening to the winds howling outside their protective earth tank which was working like a charm at keeping the cold and show off of them. Ellie's and Cynthia's spells too were a big contribution to their effort.

"Guys I want to share Eli's story with you while we're walking, Five hundred years ago when Oskar and Eli made their trip to this same continent with their own friends who were called Elphina and Isaiah, they had planned not just to remove the traits that made vampires vulnerable to sunlight and the need for blood, but Oskar also wanted his future queen to be all queen. You see…the one thing that all United Mixed Bloods back then didn't know was that their queen was once a boy.

"Whoa…that sounds like a political scandal right there" Isaac said to everyone.

"Well yeah, it would have been had they known…but it was Maron who changed Eli's Sex. I felt for Eli when I saw her in my dream, her past was obscured in darkness until she allowed me in. for 300 years she lived as a castrated boy, always dressing up as girl, always seeking the comfort of men and criminals, it wasn't until she met Oskar, a boy who I mirrored so much in everyway that she finally someone into her life. Let me tell you something…for a bunch of twelve year olds…they didn't hold back anything they felt for each other, even if they were both boys."

"Wow…sounds like some kind of romance novel for women, eh Ellie?"

"Well I guess even if Eli was a boy, guess that didn't stop Oskar from trying everything with him before Eli got turned into an actual girl." Ellie responded to Isaac.

"Yeah…those two were and still are the greatest Mixed Bloods that this world has ever seen."

"**THAT'S QUITE THE STORY YOU'VE TOLD BECK!"**

* * *

"Fuck! That voice…how did he find us?" Asked Isaac from anger and shock.

"Isaac undo this earth tank…Cynthia undo your spell, Ellie make sure these lights stay above all our heads…oh wait, you said they last 24 hrs, never mind what I said."

The Earth tank disappeared as did the warm heat covering the Mixed Blood Team, Standing not to far from them was Daniel who was dressed in black clothing, he had black bandages covering his hands. Also, he carried a great sword on his back whose blade was blacker than obsidian.

The other person to his left was an African American girl, it was Jenny who was dressed in black snow clothing. She had no seeable weapon on her, but what the team couldn't see was armor plating covering all her weak spots on her body.

The person to Daniel's right side was a tall fit man with very little clothing on, with only black snow pants and boots on; he didn't looked bothered by the below zero freezing temperatures of the continent. He had short silver hair and strong facial features, his skin was pale and by the scars on his body and face, he was undoubtedly experienced in fighting.

"You Found us!…Big Surprise!" shouted Beck.

"Did you really think I wouldn't!? I had Jenny here spy on you idiots last night, next time put someone outside to guard your home, which is actually still my home."

"Isaac, Ellie and Cynthia…I want you three to handle the big guy and that jenny chick ok, me and Tori will take on Daniel."

"don't be so confident in you team mates Beck, although you may all be mixed bloods, three of you having elemental parents which gives you elemental abilities, my two strongest guards here have learned a few elemental arts from traitors and deserters. Even though Axel, the full blood king was not born with abilities of the elements, don't forget that he and his brother were born to a real life God and Goddess; it only takes a few months of rearranging and any full blood can learn elemental techniques."

"Take Alfonso right here, a strong powerful mixed blood who can turn steel into scrap metal with only his hands, but that's not what makes him special, he has mastered all forms of water arts and all of it's specialized forms."

"Jenny is keen and agile, almost as quick as me, what she lacks in strength she more than makes up for in her unmatched Taijutsu level."

"And as for me…well I have yet to show you what happens when the King of The Full Bloods goes toe to toe with the so called Mixed Blood King." Daniel declared.

"And whoever said you were the King of The Full Bloods?"

"I said I was King, Beck. And you and your friends are as good as dead, just like this land!"

* * *

**Cynthia, Isaac and Ellie vs. Alfonso and Jenny**

Daniel took off one direction while Tori and Beck took chase after him, Beck's team and Daniel's team stood behind to duke it out. Ellie spoke to Isaac and Cynthia telepathically about a plan, Jenny and Alfonso didn't waste time and went directly for them. Jenny was really fast, so fast it forced Ellie to cast one powerful Light Art Technique

"**Light Art! Angels in The Light!" **When Ellie casted her high level art, Alfonso who was targeting Isaac and Cynthia redirected and grabbed Jenny and incased them in a dome made of a special Ice technique.

"**Water Art! Black Ice Shield!" **Incredibly thick and cold ice surrounded and formed a spherical dome around Alfonso and Jenny, this shield of ice was different, the black ice meant it was Alfonso's strongest defenses.

Ellie's technique summoned four giant orbs of light that circled the area under the enemy, the sound of large trumpets playing began ...and like the flash of a camera, large multiple explosions erupted on and around The black ice sphere. As the explosions ended and only smoke was left, Isaac charged with a special metal technique, Cynthia rode on his back supporting him.

"**Metal Art! Almighty Steel Dragon!" **shouted Isaac, a large steel Chinese dragon with muscular arms and sharp claws shot out from his palm ready to strike the enemy. **"Magic Art! Strength of the Fairies!" **Cynthia casted a support spell that summoned thousands of smaller fairies that strengthened Isaac's dragon by a large amount.

"**Water Art! Mighty Tsunami!" **to counter Isaac and Cynthia's dual attack, Alfonso turned the ice and snow around him and the water molecules in the air and transformed it into a massive wall of water that he directed at Isaac's magically strengthened Steel Dragon.

The black sphere of ice which was destroyed in Ellie's attack allowed Jenny to speed behind the Tsunami and jump through it to attack Ellie. Ellie was exhausted from that attack so when the tsunami and Steel dragon collided, she never expected Jenny to come out of it and land a few good kicks and punches on her body and face.

"Isaac, Ellie!"

"Don't worry about her Cynthia…Ellie is more than just an elf, she can be tenacious and cool at the same time. That Jenny chick won't stand a chance, trust me."

* * *

**Beck and Tori vs. Daniel**

Over by the distance just a few 10 miles away, Beck and Tori were having a stare down with Daniel even though they were far apart from each other. They were circling each other when Beck spoke,

"You really think you're The Full Blood King? You? A traitor to what Tori turned you into."

"Right now I don't feel like talking to you Beck…but you Tori…_please come over to me darling, It'll be different this time around. I know where Maron is, let's start over…Please Tori._"

Even his sweetest most tender voice would not work with Tori, instead she transformed her hands into claws, "Beck…I know you wanted to do this…but if I can't get him…he's all yours."

"Beck knew this was his moment, the moment he's wanted for so long… but something told him to allow Tori to have first dibs on the one who came before him.

"_Go For it Tori!" _

* * *

**(!)** _"I'll update as soon as I can, please leave a review"_


	42. Chapter 42:Chance at Redemption

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.5

**Chapter Note: **Tori and Daniel start things off and fight but to Beck it only looks like Daniel is toying with her, Beck will regret allowing Tori to go first. Story is coming to an End."

* * *

**Chapter 42: Chance at Redemption?**

**Antarctica, South Pole- Month of Darkness**

Tori went at Daniel with everything she had in her, Daniel was quick and avoided all her slashes and potential lethal strikes and jabs. Beck was following all of their moves, he was waiting for Daniel to pull out that sword he had on his back, he wondered about it. Where on earth did he get such an item, it almost felt as if was whispering things to him. Tori was beginning to show signs of sweat anger, her fighting style was getting sloppy and desperate. She so terribly wanted to land some hits on her ex but he was just to damn fast and experienced.

"What's the Matter Daniel! Afraid to fight the girl you onced loved!? Fight Me!"

"Fight? Onced? My beloved Tori you are all that has kept me from rotting in this fucking world of Mixed and Full Bloods, no amount of blood from humans, elementals can compare the satisfaction I'm feeling right now. Just having you trying to attack me thrills me, please Tori…stop attacking…and let me show you my journey. Let me show you how much I have changed, what I have stored for us."

"SHUT UP! AND FIGHT!" shouted Tori, Daniel looked like was beginning to cry, that caught Tori off guard for an instant. Daniel used her lowered guard to strike her on her gut and get her on her knees.

"Tori!" cried out Beck, he went to go save her but Daniel pulled the great sword out from his scabbard and impaled it on the icy ground. Beck turned his right hand into his tradeark steel claws to strike his enemy.

"AAGH!" Beck grunted in pain, a barrier, an extremely powerful one blocked Beck from making contact with Daniel. Beck punched and kicked with all his might but got repelled each time by an invisible wall.

"You see this sword Beck, it belonged to Axel…The Full Blood King, brother of Excel. By the very command he gave this sword, no Mixed Blood or Elemental, no matter how powerful is allowed within ten feet of the one it has chosen. You see Beck, like Michael before me and Axel before him…IT HAS CHOSEN ME!"

"Even if you are their king…and I don't know how…I still have a present handed down to me from that side of the family, the right side of the family…I HAVE EXCEL'S BLOOD LIGHT EYES!"

Daniel smirked when Beck prepared to unleash all hell with those dangerous eyes, Beck went all out and imagined all kinds of horrible things happening to Daniel, However, something wasn't happening. None of the Right eye's special ability was affecting Daniel. Beck wondered why, he closed his right eyes and opened his left one, there above the sword's handle read Axel's name in bright burning red fire. It felt like the eyes would not effect anyone associated with the family and relatives of the ancient Kings.

"Attacking you…is like attacking the sword, which in turn is like attacking Axel…Excel…even he could not find it to harm his brother. Then this means…"

"What it means Beck is that as long as that sword is firmly in the ground…I can now have Tori all to my self…the way it should have been from the moment you two got off that train."

* * *

**Daniel and Tori **

Tori stood back up on her own two feet after being punched in the gut by Daniel, Daniel came closer to her and hugged her. Something about his Aura felt odd to Tori, it felt warm and inviting. Tori fought desperately to resist, but whatever Daniel had done felt like he went through the Underworld and Back to make things right. Daniel and Tori were enveloped in a pink like flame inside the barrier, Daniel looked into Tori's eyes and shared with her his entire life up to now.

As she saw his life before her own eyes, Beck was outside trying to smash the barrier with all his might. Nothing seemed to work, not his strength, not his speed and neither of his great punches. Is this really how he foresaw the end? He looked over a few ten miles away and saw his friends dealing with the other powerful Full bloods as best as they could. Ellie and Jenny did hand to hand combat, while Cynthia and Isaac were barely keeping up with Alfonso. Isaac was doing his best to dominate Alfonzo while Cynthia tried for multiple sneak attacks.

"I failed…I failed in following King Oskar's vision, I failed at keeping Tori beside me…my friends won't last long…I'm finished."

Beck looked over to his girlfriend and saw something he dreaded the moment Daniel presented himself to beck in his bedroom. Tori was smiling and embraced Daniel in a hug, Daniel hugged her back and…and…

"No…NOOOO! God Damnit Noo! Tori for the love of our Relationship don't…don't do it…"

Beck fell on his knees and watched Daniel and Tori kiss, if his heart could stop…it probably did when he saw that. Beck fell on the snow covered ground shaking, he was having a seizure and he wasn't sure if he would come out of what he saw alive. His vision was gone, for the first time he felt cold and it wasn't because of the blizzard. Beck threw up and tried to get up…but he could barely find the strength to do that.

Daniel and Tori separated Lips, Tori looked happy, smiling and with tears in her eyes. Daniel grabbed the sword handle and pulled the blade out from the ground, not to far was beck who laid near a puddle of his own tears and vomit. His violent shaking had disappeared, he was saying something quietly but Daniel could care less.

"C'mon Tori, let's go…I know where Sikowitz is gonna arrive." Daniel and Tori began to walk away, Tori never even checked to see if Beck was Alright.

"Someone…Anyone…Help me…Oskar…Eli…I don't…know what to do…anymore…I Lost her." Beck broke down crying, he was like a broken down fighter who had lost everything.

* * *

**Beck and Eli**

"_Beck…Get up, Tori needs you. Long ago my Oskar broke down just like you, when he saw me and Daniel kissing. I thought I had forgiven Michael for abandoning me…but he was being untruthful even when I looked into his eyes. Beck…wake Tori from the lie he veiled over her eyes. Right now you don't need love, you don't need her, what you do need is the guts to never give up."_

"I understood all that…is that…Oh My God…My Queen…Queen Eli…you heard me" Beck cried like someone who had just lost their parent and saw them come back to life before their eyes.

There veiled in an immensely bright light was Queen Eli, just as Beck had seen her in his dreams. She knelt down to help Beck up, Beck was finding that his strength was returning. Beck was blushing intensely and he didn't know why.

"_When I look into your eyes Beck…I see Oskar…you and him will meet soon, don't worry."_

"You sound amazing when speaking In English Eli…my Queen, all I ever heard from you was talking in Swedish in my dreams. Forgive me I-"

"Don't worry Beck…what do you say we go get Tori Back eh?"

"Let's do it!" he answered confidently

Daniel and Tori walked a good distance away from where they left Beck on the ground, the blizzard was intense but it was nothing to Tori and Daniel, plus the light above Tori's head acted like a lantern. Daniel was happy and so was Tori, it was then that Daniel heard footsteps behind them, he readied his sword in a defensive stance.

"Who's There! Beck is that you!?"

"I am neither Beck or Oskar…I AM QUEEN ELI!"

a large orb of light appeared before Daniel and staring right at him was the former queen of all Mixed Bloods, she was using Beck's body to help him in his fight against Daniel. Eli punched Daniel so hard on his chest it created a sonic boom that cleared the snow and darkness for a good twenty mile range all around. The ice beneath her shattered, she grabbed Tori and gave her face a squeeze.

"Beck…I…I'm sorry."

Beck had taken over now, "Hey don't sweat it Tori…let me and Eli handle this, I never knew she was so strong. But what did I expect, she wasn't queen for nothing 500 years ago, I had no idea a woman's strength, a Queen's strength could be this powerful. I love it…I Love It!"

Beck removed his gloves and trench coat for this one, he allowed Eli's power to concentrate in his fists which took the form of White Fire.

"It's a present from Oskar to me and from me to you Beck…Are you Ready!"

"Ready when you are my Queen!" Beck took off running in the direction Daniel went flying to, but this time his speed was so supercharged he took off like a comet flying In the vacuum of space.

* * *

**(!) **"Next Few chapters will be the last ones, there is a possible work for a second story if there are enough supporters. Also, to get an idea of what Eli looks like, just take a look at my Avatar, it's the actress _Lina Leandersson _holding a picture of her as Eli and her partner Oskar, _Kare Hadenbrant_. "


	43. Chapter 43:Super Powered Kings

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.5

**Chapter Note: **The Conclusion to everyone's fights, The winner is decided.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Super Powered Kings**

**Beck vs. Daniel, Antarctica- Month of Darkness **

Beck left Tori off alone so her mind could catch up to the present, He went speeding so fast even he had to slow down for fear he might disappeared into nothingness. He caught up to Daniel who was holding himself up with the sword of Axel, his mouth was bloody and by the way Daniel stared at the blood on his palm- it was the first time Daniel's ever seen his own blood. He looked angry, and he was about to get even angrier with what Beck had in store for him.

"You… how the hell did you become so fast…and strong." Daniel asked Beck, Daniel took a look at the white fire enveloping his fists.

"Never mind that, right now all I care about is killing you!"

"It sounds like someone's mad, what's the matter Beck…did seeing Tori lock lips with me strike a cord with you?"

"Heh, I don't really care for that…because as soon as I kill you, I'll just ask Sikowitz to give me the ability to erase people's memory in my eyes. Now, enough Talk!"

Beck charged at Daniel at super charged speeds with his steel claws ready to strike, Daniel grabbed Axel's sword and defended himself. It was almost, almost too much for Daniel. Beck struck and slashed so quick Daniel was sure he would lose both his arms tonight if he wasn't careful. Their fight was quick, so quick they could not be seen by anyone. Instead only the sound of steel striking each other is what one would hear from their fighting, Daniel lost it when Beck's speed only increased even more.

Beck smacked the sword off of Daniel's hand and instead of thrusting his claws into him, he incased him in an orb of energy.

"Whoa…what is this Eli?"

"_This technique is mine Beck, it's an indestructible orb that you can punch and kick around. Damage is tripled in the inside, and whoever's inside it will most likely not survive."_

"Sounds like one hell of a technique…" Beck punched the orb around, sending it up into the air and playing ping pong ball, he kicked him around and punched him, creating shapes in the air. Daniel was feeling it on the inside, coughing up blood and grunting in pain. He was in pain, yes, but he was not to be underestimated even if Beck was stronger.

Floating in mid air as Beck had sent him up there, Eli undid the energy orb Daniel was incased in and Then Came Beck with a devastatingly powerful punch that sent Daniel crashing down into the ice. Beck kept his fist on Daniel's stomach until Daniel made contact with the ice, with a loud crash and mist covering the area, Beck grabbed Daniel's shirt and dragged his body at top speed as he was still deep in thick ice and ice cold water. Beck created long wide scar on the ground when he stopped dragging Daniel around.

Beck jumped back to give Daniel some time to get out from the ice, Daniel's hand appeared out from the water. First his hand, then his other, and finally his entire body came up from the water and back on icy land. Daniel got on his knees and lifted his head up, his face was covered in fresh blood from a wound on his forehead. Daniel didn't say much except for a few words.

"Amazing…truly…but you're not the only one with a guardian Beck." Daniel reached out behind him with his arm extended, there was a force emanating from his palm.

Beck was ready for round two when he saw something flying towards Daniel, it was the sword that he swatted away from his hand earlier. Daniel had somehow acted like a magnet that called back the sword to him. Daniel took the handle of the sword and pointed the black blade to his stomach.

"what are you doing!?" Beck wanted to know.

"You see Beck…this special sword has traces of Axel's blood on the tip of it, when I stab it in me…then we can stop playing around….HAAA!"

Daniel stabbed the sword in him and seemed to slump over dead, It was then that a red vortex filled with burning air and blood bubbles surrounded Daniel. The air was so hot it melted away his shirt and shoes and even some of the skin on his hands and forearms. Daniel pulled the sword out from his abdomen and placed both his hands together, He smirked and laughed.

"You don't stand a chance now…and even if you do…you'll have more than just me to contend with!"

"**Full Blood Art! Summoning of Million Demonic Hands!" **Daniel slammed both his hands into the water below his feet, as he did the Continent seemed to be rumbling below their feet.

"_Uh Oh, Beck I'm taking over…this might feel strange. __**Nature Art! Great Oak Tree!**__" _

In response to the high level art being casted by Daniel, Eli acting through Beck summoned a 30 foot tall Oak tree warrior, in one hand it had a great shield and in the other a large battle axe. It's other abilities were to create smaller tree warriors from it's own body to aid Beck in battle and also to make wood vines to fight and defend.

On Daniel's side long red bloody arms arose from the icy water and ground, it's hands held multiple weapons, swords, axes, hammers, spikes, spears and some didn't even have weapons; they preferred to use their own claws.

"Well Beck, it looks like you got yourself quite the army…time to see which side of the family is right!"

"You know something Daniel…you fit right in just fine in Axel's side of the family. Enough talk…I've been itching to kill you ever since I seen you in Tori's life history."

Beck and Daniel shared one last glance before charging at each other to fight, hundreds of demonic arms shot forward to attack the great oak warrior, smaller trees went to it's defense and began chopping down the arms. The great oak tree swung it's axe around, chopping arms left and right, but there were so many it was a fight that was gonna last long.

* * *

**Round 2**

This time Beck found it difficult to throw Daniel around like a rag doll, this time Beck was fighting someone who was able to keep up with him. They struck and punched each other's fists into one another, also smashing their knees together. They punched each other left and right, taking turns to see who could knock the other one out, when Daniel struck a blow on Beck's face, Beck returned shots with a head butt, a knee to his gut and an elbow shot to his face.

Either way it went, both young men were doing immense damage to the other, Daniel came strong with an uppercut to Beck's stomach, Beck coughed up blood. Then he returned it with grabbing Daniel and smashing him into the ice with quick jabs to his face.

Beck's tree warriors were also taking losses, the demonic arms that had no weapons in their hands took tree warriors and tore them in half or crushed them. For each arm the tree warriors hacked off, three of them were eliminated. The Great Oak Tree did it's best to create more tree warriors and fight the demonic arms at the same time.

Ten miles away, Isaac and Cynthia were out of energy and were down to hanging on to Alfonso who was also out of energy. Isaac hand him in a chokehold while Cynthia punched away at the ice armor alfonso incased himself in as a last ditch effort to save himself.

Ellie's fight was different, covered in blood from head to toe, Ellie stood victorious over Jenny's dead body. She held in one had a knife carved in the lands of her people, in the other hand she held Jenny's severed head by her hair. Ellie tossed her head aside and walked over to Isaac and Cynthia, but the damaged she sustained from her own fight made moving impossible. She fell on the ground halfway trying to reach her boyfriend and friend.

* * *

**Tori Vega**

Lying down on the cold snow covered ground, Tori saw images of Daniel's life as she saw them when he had the force field around them. She saw in her vision the moment after Daniel left her alone after she caught him cheating on her with another girl, it was painful to see it all over again, but that hurt was nothing compared to when she saw herself yelling at him, cursing him, demanding he never come back to her. His struggle to redeem himself by finding them a cure demanded twenty years of his eternal life, but they were by far the hardest lived and rightfully used.

By comparison her life was not so hard, being a beautiful young girl came with advantages that being young man could never get. Each and every family he slaughter only made him get closer to finding the truth of where to seek Sikowitz, each rich family had info on people that heard stories of a benevolent man granting wishes to the pure hearted, Daniel who was by most was treated as a slave, killed them off so that people who knew of sikowitz would never spread his legend.

On his journey he made it to New York where he crossed the Atlantic on a steam ship, in Europe he was getting closer and closer to his destination, Siberia. It was there were he found Sikowitz waiting for him, it was there were Daniel hoped redemption would arise from.

Tori began to wake up when she felt a long rumble beneath her body, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around and saw faint lights in the distance, the blizzards was even stranger than when they got to the continent.

* * *

**Final Round**

"**Cosmic Art! Almighty Pulsar Punch!" **shouted Beck.

"**Full Blood Art! Master of Blood and Death!" **shouted Daniel back at Beck.

Both boys had resorted to their most powerful attacks, Beck with Eli's help had the compressed power of a pulsar in his right hand. Daniel had used a secret technique inscribed on Axel's sword for his trump card, his technique got it's power from all the people Daniel has killed in his life, times'd it by 100 fold in power and compressed it in his left hand as cherry glowing orb of blood and raw power.

With only one demonic hand left and the Great Oak Tree still around, both Daniel and his demonic arm clashed with Beck and The Great Oak Tree warrior.

"THIS ONE WILL DO IT! DISSAPEAR INTO SPACE DANIEL!"

"YOU CAN'T BEAT WHAT I LIVED THROUGH! YOU CAN'T BEAT TRUE LOVE BECK, NOW DIE!"

Beck's great oak tree got stabbed by the demonic arm, the oak tree used it's last bit of strength to cut the arm before disappearing, Daniel's punched landed on Beck's face while Beck's punch landed square center of Daniel's abdomen. What came from their clash was an explosion of light and blackness that expanded, mixing together to create one giant gray ball of unfathomable power and destruction.

Snow was blown away from the epicenter, creating a 100 mile wide crater in the already fragile ice. In that giant explosion, everything was clear, nothing was covered by snow or mist.

Cynthia and Isaac managed to break Alfonso's ice armor and jab their weapons into his chest to crush his heart, they wasted no time in helping Ellie up and going over to help Tori up. They all rushed over to go see who had won between Beck and Daniel.

Lying down covered in blood from head to toe was Beck, Barely standing was Daniel who couldn't stop coughing up blood.

"You see…I won…I won…I WON! I might have used all of Axel's power…but I WA-"

Before he could finish his victory sentence, Daniel was impaled with ten large rail spikes from behind that shot like bullets. Daniel was left speechless and with blood flowing out of his mouth like a small waterfall. Beck reacted quickly when Daniel mentioned he had used up all of Axel's power, with the power of the past Full Blood King gone from Daniel's body…Beck was free to use his Blood Light Eyes to end Daniel.

Daniel fell on his knees, glanced at Beck one more time, and then fell face first on his little ice island. His Blood quickly puddling around his body…there was finally a clear winner.

* * *

**Chapter Details **

_Battle of Kings! A King Ranked Battle!- _Original title, but was to long.


	44. Chapter 44:Final Farewell

_**Forbidden Sunrise **_

The Tenderness 2.5

**Chapter Note: **Daniel gets sealed up in a technique of Eli's, Tori says her final goodbye to him and takes something of him, then everyone journeys to Sikowitz, but not before Beck says goodbye and a big Thank you to Eli, Story will end in what I call a collection of photographs.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Final Farewell **

**Antarctica, Month of Darkness - Beck's Team **

When the fighting ended and the snow began to fall down like it should have been, Everyone gathered around the almost dead Daniel, Beck could hardly find the strength to stand up. That attack of Daniel's messed his insides and bones up really bad, but the accelerated healing inside of him slowly repaired him. Daniel was a different story, Eli's Advanced Cosmic Art did so much damage to his regenerative core that he was dying. In an impossible feat, an immortal being like Daniel was rendered mortal, his long life which was filled with so much suffering was about to come to an end.

Beck managed to regain some strength and used it to get himself up, he removed his vest and shirt underneath that to wipe the blood off his face and neck off. Beck stood up and limped a bit trying to get his balance. Tori came with the rest of the team and saw Daniel lying in a pool of his own blood on his own iceberg island.

"Beck…you did it, you killed him" said Tori.

"He's actually still alive Tori…_Beck it's time to seal him, if he's anything like Michael 500 years ago, he will try to find a way to come back to life_." Eli told Beck from his subconscious.

"Tori, Eli is gonna seal him so he'll never come back to this world…if there's anything you want to say to him…now would be your chance." Beck put his hands together as if in prayer, the white fire enveloping his hands began to slowly disappear.

"_White flame Guardian Seal! Total Seal and Lock!" _Beck said out loud, which was Eli acting through him. A Large circle of fire formed around Daniel that levitated him off of his small island and brought him to everyone else, he hovered in front of Tori where he was placed on his own two feet. The white fire that circled his body began to form chains, the white fire when it touched the icy floor turned into regular fire, Tori looked Daniel in his eyes.

"Tori…I lost…I lost to the better man, I shouldn't be mad though. I should be proud…because…now I know I leave this world knowing you're in powerful hands. Tori…"

Tori for the first time in well over a century began to cry for the boy who first stole her heart, for the first time without being put under a spell she went forward and hugged him, even kissed him. Beck did not turn away this time, he fought through it this time around. After separating lips, Daniel whispered into Tori's ear. Tori stepped back a bit, like she couldn't believe what he had told her. But Tori did so as a last request, she turned her fingers into claws and jabbed her hands into his chest.

Everyone was surprised at what she did, But Beck was not. Tori pulled out Daniel's still beating heart and carefully held it in both hands. Tori wrapped his heart in her beanie hat and hugged him one more time, when the chains finally were done wrapping themselves around his body, a lock formed at the center of his chest with Oskar's Insignia.

"Goodbye Tori…Goodbye everyone…Beck…you got skills…_you got skills_…" Daniel disappeared along with the fire, Tori fell and coddled the beanie hat containing Daniel's heart.

Beck wanted to go over to her and hold her, but Eli's energy was disappearing from him.

"Eli…what's going on?"

"_I came to lend you a hand Beck…and now…my energy is fading, but before I leave…I want to say hi to everyone." _a brilliant light began to pull itself out of Beck and once out of him, took the shape of a girl.

A beautiful dark hair girl formed next to Beck wearing skinny black jeans, black heels, a white peplum top and beautiful earrings. But what was amazing was not what she wore, the almost sun bright Halo around her head was like fire but with a well defined shape, an even larger halo with ancient Mixed Blood writing in gold circled around her, it was and still is her own symbol of Divine Majesty.

"Everyone…I want you to meet Queen Eli, without her…I could never have won, and to her I give my heartfelt thanks."

"_He's such a gentlemen, Hello everyone, hello Ellie, Isaac, Cynthia…and Hello Tori."_

Tori lifted her head up and took a look at the bright radiant figure of Eli, she was seeing the person who in only a few months she would have to become if she was to become a Mixed Blood Queen. Queen Eli faced Beck and held his hands, she looked into his eyes and told him one last thing.

"_Beck…go forward now, go seek the Healer, seek out Sikowitz. And if you're serious about following my Oskar in his foot steps, then you're next stop from here should be New York City. Seek out the Five Family Leaders…tell them…Queen Eli sent you."_

"Thank you my Queen…you truly are amazing, don't take this the wrong way…but Eli i L-"

Before he could get it out, The queen faded with the snow. Her light which kept the snow and wind away was now gone. Beck felt tears running down from his eyes, but now was not the time for crying, he turned and walked over to Tori.

"Quite the trip we had huh Tori?"

"Yeah…let's go" Beck chuckled and was helped by Tori, everyone supported each other and began to follow the direction Beck's left eye was giving him.

* * *

**Sikowitz's Domain **

"Guys…were getting closer! I can see it…Yes I can see it!" Beck shouted in full joy as they got closer to their long awaited destination.

There was a giant orb of light as they got closer and closer, finally after so long they crossed that line and were in a separate dimension from their own world. This world was bright but with no sun, their was no snow, blizzard, wind or anything.

"Wow…any of you feel that? I t feels like all my energy's coming back" Claimed Isaac.

"Hey yeah me too!"

"And me" said both Ellie and Cynthia.

This world was apparently filled with healing energy, enough that Beck was back standing on his own two feet without Tori helping him up. Sikowitz's world was filled with grass, a park bench, a pond, a large oak tree and a small castle. And coming out of that castle was the man himself…

"Welcome brothers and sisters, oh my we have a large group this time around. You all remind me of a group that visited my ancestor 500 years ago, so who here can I help?"

This Sikowitz had on the whitest of whitest Armor on, and over that a white surcoat.

"That would be me Sikowitz sir…Me and Tori, my name is Beck."

"and my name is not "Sikowitz sir" Beck, just call me Tom."

"Alright Tom, can you help me and Tori then?" wondered Beck who had his head bowed the entire time.

"What is it that I can help you with Beck?"

"I know I am the next Mixed Blood King to take the throne, and I plan on making Tori here my queen. But we both have vulnerabilities that we would love removed, I know you have the power to remove those vulnerabilities…but I was wondering if you could instill that power into my blood light eyes."

"Well…I can, but first you must tell me what your vulnerabilities are."

"We both can't be out in the sun, we can't age, I can't taste food, she can't eat food, she's lived longer than I have. We're pale, we're cold to the touch, we need to feed on blood so we can live and-"

"Enough!…I heard all of these imperfections once, Daniel, a boy once came to me in Siberia and asked me if I would instill that power in his eyes. You know what I told him, I told him he wasn't strong enough, brave?, yes. But I needed someone pure hearted who could contain my power, he was all mixed and unclean in his soul. I will take a look into your soul Beck, I will judge you!"

Sikowitz's eyes glowed and looked deep into Beck's soul, sikowitz looked deeper and saw that Eli had marked her own insignia into his soul.

"Wow…I'm more than shocked, I'm honored to serve her highness one last time. Alright Beck, it looks like someone loved you enough to vouch for you, come with me into my castle so we can get started."

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

What felt like almost forever to the rest of the team and Tori, Beck came out of the castle wearing black and blue clothing. Beck called Tori over so she could stand in front of him, Beck already looked changed, his skin color had returned to normal before he got changed. his hair returned to it's normal length and he had the biggest smile planted on his face.

"Wow Beck you look-"

"Shh Tori…when you speak, I want it to be after you're changed." Tori smiled and kept her lips shut, Beck's blood light eyes which glowed an intense red and white before, were no glowing a brilliant golden.

Gold streaks of light circled Tori's hands, legs and head. Her skin color was retuning to normal, her hair was getting it's sheen back, her heartbeat was beating quicker and something which she hasn't tasted in a while had returned. Her mouth was filled with saliva when before nothing like that happened before, The gold streaks of lights circling Tori were now spinning so fast they incased Beck and Tori in a gold cylindrical vortex.

On a deeper level, Tori's age was now fixed, her vulnerability to sunlight, her need for blood were now all but gone.

"This is it Tori…it's like I promised you."

"It's just like you promised, I Love You Beck"

"I Love You More Tori, don't forget it."

Beck and Tori shared a kiss, one so powerful it completed her transformation. The golden vortex had vanished and out came a new Tori, Beck looked around and saw Cynthia, Isaac and Ellie clapping.

"So how does it feel Beck, you look real good, and Tori you too."

"Thank you Isaac…I haven't felt like this since I met Tori for the first time, and what about you Babe?"

Everyone saw Tori laughing and giggling on the grass covered ground, she was rolling around smelling the ground, taking the taste of grass and flowers in her mouth. Everyone cracked up watching her acting like a kid.

With their laughing and fun short lived, Sikowitz told everyone he had to move on because the last month of darkness was ending, the spring sun was coming soon.

Beck told everyone to gather hands and wave goodbye to Sikowitz as his whole world imploded into a single point in space, disappearing. "you still got those teleportation scrolls Diana gave you beck?"

"I wont need them Ellie, I can now teleport anywhere in the world, it's one of the powers Sikowitz instilled into my eyes. You all eager to see a sunrise in Antarctica?"

"Yesss!" shouted everyone, the blizzard had moved away, the dark clouds were disappearing and light was shining over the horizon. Not since before she was transformed had Tori seen such a beautiful sight as Daylight, the beautiful rays of light hit both Beck's and Tori's skin with absolutely nothing happening to them. Beck had to hold Tori up as she wanted to fall down and cry.

"Babe, I don't want you to miss a thing…look at it, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"It never changed Beck…I thought I had said my final goodbye to the Sun a long time ago…"

"Now you're saying Hello to it again Tori."

Tori rested her head on Beck's shoulder and watched that brilliant star close to them yet so far away from too, they all stared at the sun a few more seconds longer before Beck teleported them back home to Montana.

* * *

**Collection of Photographs**

**[Picture One] **Tori burying Daniel's heart near his home, everyone gathered together in prayer**.**

**[Picture Two] **a shot on what the tombstone read, _"you are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together, I will always love you Tori."_ - Daniel

**[Picture Three] **Beck sharing his story with all Mixed bloods for the first time in Isaac and Ellie's old hideout, the abandoned shoe factory, Steps.

**[Picture Four] **The Whole Gang fishing at the lake, Cynthia smacking a large tuna on Tori's head.

**[Picture Five] **The team partying with Trina and James, Tori trying out Beer for the first time along with a cheeseburger.

**[Picture Six] **Beck and Tori sleeping together after a wild night, Beck cuddling Tori.

**[Picture Seven] **Cynthia sitting on a log surrounded by Rabbits and deers, Isaac handing her a stone flower.

**[Picture Eight] **Everyone packing up to go to NYC, waving goodbye to the Chateau.

**[Picture Nine] **Tori placing a Magically created bouquet of Flowers on Daniel's tomb site for the last time.

**[Picture Ten] **A Shot at the Sun going down over the Lake.

_- END_

* * *

**(!)** _"A Second part might be in the works, Thank you all for Reading my story, The choice of Song I chose to end this work is called "Sanctuary" By Utada Hikaru."_


End file.
